Piecing It Together
by MyColoringBook
Summary: This is my first Swan Queen fic. It takes place after 2x10 The Cricket Game. A week after watching Emma break the news about Archie to Henry, Regina is almost ready to give up all hope in ever changing and being accepted. That is, until Henry shows up at her door. Will the change of heart he and Emma have be enough to restore Regina's faith in herself and clear her name?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Swan Queen fic! I got the idea for part of this story a few weeks ago, but after watching The Cricket Game, I decided to incorporate some of that, as a starting point to evolve the SQ relationship (and because I really wanted to write a "fix it" fic after that). I'm still not sure how long it's going to be, yet. I guess it depends how much you all want it to continue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Reviews are the best. Oh, and Emma is mentioned a lot in this chapter, but doesn't make an appearance for a while. Sorry about that, but had to use Regina and Henry to really set up the story. I promise there will be a lot more Emma in all the updates after this :) **

**Chapter 1: New Hope**

Apple cider swirled around the crystal sides of the glass, the movement being caused by the circular motion Regina Mills' hand was making, while her conflicted brown eyes stared through the liquid in deep concentration. Only when the shrill ring of the phone across the room made her jump, did she notice how she was absent-mindedly making the cider mimic the wheels turning in her head, and by then it was too late. "Shit," she breathed, in a mix of panic and annoyance, watching as the dark, golden liquid rose from its container, splashing onto her white blouse. "Great," her eyes surveyed the damage, trying to decide what the chances were that the white material wouldn't be stained for good.  
In a swift movement, the irritated brunette rose from the couch, her shoulders uncharacteristically falling with the heaviness of the pain and exhaustion that had been weighing on her for days. She inhaled deeply, forcing herself not to get upset, and then, made her way across the first floor of the mansion to the kitchen.

The sticky, mostly empty glass was placed alone in the sink, before Regina took a damp sponge and began dabbing at the dark spots on her previously pristine shirt. When she was satisfied enough with how faded the spots were, she walked to the laundry room, removing the soiled shirt along the way. Soon, the garment was in the washing machine, and its owner was silently hoping her efforts, along with the power of bleach, were enough to bring it back to its original condition.

After a minute of observing the soapy water, she reached for a deep red button-down shirt, sitting on a hanger that she had placed on the door to the laundry room after washing it the day before. She frowned disapprovingly at the wrinkles that hadn't been ironed yet, but pulled it on anyway, noting with a cold chuckle that it didn't matter, since no one would be around to see her in it. The bitter thought reminded her of what had caused the accident with the cider to happen in the first place, and the woman considered who would have been trying to get in touch with her over the phone. Last time Regina checked, everyone in Storybrooke had been doing their best to stay as far away from the former mayor as possible, in fear that they might meet the same tragic fate that poor Dr. Hopper recently had.

Bile rose in Regina's throat, while her stomach twisted and her heart skipped a beat. It was the same reaction she had had when Emma and her parents had shown up at her house a week ago, accusing Regina of the gentle therapist's murder. It was the same reaction she felt hundreds of times a day since then, unable to think of anything else. She had spent countless hours racking her brain for any answer as to who would take it into their own hands and commit such an evil act, just so the former Evil Queen was framed. Somehow Regina managed to find amusement, albeit a sad amusement, in the irony of the situation. Crime after crime she had committed, even after the curse that brought them to this land, and yet, the one crime she was innocent of, happened to be the one that ultimately caused her to lose everything. If only Emma Swan had had more faith in her, instead of being so easily convinced by what she magically saw in the memory of that spotted dog, Pongo. Maybe by working together, the seemingly hopeless task of acquitting Regina and discovering the person who had really been responsible for Archie's death, would not have been impossible at all.

Pulling the door to the small room closed behind her, she sunk heavily against it, closing her eyes to fight back the sick feeling within her. Luckily, no one was there to see her like this, fragile and broken. All was lost now. No one believed she wasn't guilty, and no matter how hard she tried, she could think of nothing that might help prove her innocence. Part of her had given up, and the rest of her was collapsing quickly with it. Henry was reunited with his family, no doubt hating her more than ever, after learning about Archie's murder. Emma, the only adult who came to her defense, had also lost all trust and belief that the wicked woman could change. And meanwhile, the rest of the town hadn't even been willing to give her a chance before the horrible incident involving their beloved cricket. No. Regina was truly alone, lost, and without hope. Even she had begun to admit to herself that it was what she deserved.

An insistent, yet gentle knocking on the front door of the big house startled her out of those overwhelming dark, despairing thoughts. Her heartbeat quickened inside her chest, and Regina briefly debated whether she should answer the door or disappear into a funnel of purple smoke. After all, the likelihood of it being a mob seeking her arrest and execution was much more realistic, than the person behind the knocking being a kind soul, risking their life to check on how she was doing.

With a groan, she stood up, suddenly feeling short and vulnerable in her sheer, black stocking-covered feet, which were absent of their usual high heels of power and confidence. Poofing somewhere far away became even more tempting, but she knew she would never respect herself if she didn't go down fighting, and there was no way she'd beg for the mercy she had once felt proud not to deserve.

The knocking continued to echo throughout the empty house, so she composed herself, straightening her shirt and hoping the small wrinkles weren't too noticeable. Thin fingers combed through her hair a few times, and she cleared her throat, as she came to stand in front of the white door. Accepting the painted wood as her only shield, she let her hand rise up flat against it, before she turned the lock. Slowly, she pulled the door toward her. A shallow breath caught in her lungs when she went to peek around the wooden barrier, uneasy about whom she'd find on the other side.

When there was no one meeting her searching eyes, except for what was illuminated of the front of the estate, she hesitantly came out from behind the door, her eyes suddenly growing wide with shock. Looking up at her was the last person Regina had expected to see there. "Henry?" His name was said in a breathy whisper, ending as a question, unsure if that was really her son standing in front of her, or some cruel trick of her mind.

A hint of concern was visible in his eyes, but he did his best to offer her a brief smile. "Hey," he greeted quietly, and Regina saw him shift from foot to foot, something he used to do when caught doing what she had warned him not to. The way his eyes left her's to stare anywhere else, informed his mom he was waiting for the reprimand that was sure to occur for showing up at her door, seemingly alone, when it was already dark outside. Lucky for him, the last thing Regina wanted to do was scold him, and all she found herself able to do was stand there and hope that he didn't disappear. He continued when only silence came from her. "I…uh…I know it's getting late, but I thought it would be okay, as long as I wasn't alone—"

Regina felt her heart stop, and crossed her arms in an effort to brace against the shiver creeping up her spine. "You're not alone?" Her eyes left his, darting around, hunting for whoever had accompanied Henry.

A warm hand grabbed reassuringly onto the one she had allowed to fall back to her side, and she fought hard not to instinctively recoil at the touch, until she reminded herself it was Henry. "Emma's waiting in her car," Regina relaxed some, her body sinking out of the tense posture it had taken on. Hearing Henry had only brought Emma along, had the normally composed woman tremble with a shaky breath of relief. The blonde Savior may be the sheriff, but she'd never try to arrest Regina in front of their son. Regina also had no doubts that Emma would never kill her. "She wanted to walk me up here, but she eventually accepted the promise that I'd scream really loud if you…well, you know."

"If I used magic," she spoke for him, the emotional pain, escaping into her words. She lifted her eyes from the ones they were staring down at, following the dimly lit walkway to the street. They fell back on her son questioningly, when there was no sign of the vehicle on the other side of the gate. She'd been certain the repulsive yellow bug would be sitting beside the curb;

"I made her park a few houses away," he revealed quickly. "I was afraid you'd see her car if you looked out the window first. I didn't want you to not answer the door."

The confession caused her heart to ache. It saddened Regina that her own son thought she wouldn't open the door for him. What made it even worse, was the insecurity that had her wondering whether Henry still even considered her one of his mothers and this house his home, anymore. It wouldn't surprise her if the boy now felt he was just another visitor, and had no other right or desire to be there. What did shock her, however, was the fact that he willingly had Emma drive him over and wait in the car, while he spoke to her.

She placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder, hoping it would show him the sincerity she didn't think the words she was about to say would convey on their own. "Henry, I'll always answer the door if it's you," a small smile fell on her lips, her look softening even more, while the other hand he continued to hold, squeezed his gently.

"Good," he smiled genuinely and Regina noticed how his eyes brightened a little. "I just wasn't sure. Emma said you two fought when she…That's kind of why I had her wait in the car. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with seeing her."

Anger bubbled up inside of Regina, the same way it had when the sheriff charged her with murder, and then, when the infuriating woman had added more fuel to the fire by saying Henry would be heartbroken and would never forgive her. Regina forced away the memory of how she had blasted Emma across the walkway with magic, trying hard to forget Emma's passionate hatred when she screamed that Henry was her son and not Regina's. Reliving those moments could easily turn her into the cold-hearted, evil woman that she had been trying so desperately to leave behind, and never wanted Henry to see again. Just as easily as the anger had started to fill her, hurt and regret began to take its place. She recalled the disappointment on Emma's face from that day; the way the younger woman had stared at her, as if Regina betrayed her as much as their son. Then, there were the honest, damaging words Emma stabbed her with, retracting any support or faith she had in Regina, saying she'd be who she always was and never change.

Warmth rose to her cheeks, while tears pricked at her eyes, forcing her to look up at the starless sky. For a reason she might never be able to explain, seeing Emma like that and losing whatever belief the blonde had in her, pained Regina deeply. Other than Henry and Archie, her enemy's daughter had been the only one to reach out to her, care enough to try to help her, and have some faith that Regina could move on from her past. Of course, Regina hated Emma for the words she lashed out at her with, but that didn't stop her from continuing to inexplicably care about the one who had broken the curse. Whether she'd begun to care about Emma for Henry's sake or her own, she could never be sure, but the truth was that she did, and she missed the brief defense and support she had given her.

"Mom, you're crying," Henry's soft voice stirred her out of those thoughts, his thumb rubbing the skin on her hand in comfort. The hand she had had on his shoulder, wiped at the single tear that had slid slowly down her cheek. She knew it was the only one that would fall. The rest had already been cried during the days she had spent laying low, allowing herself to break from everything. Still, she blinked out of habit, attempting to clear them of any more salty water.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you're here," she grimaced at how the hoarse words caught in her throat. Oddly enough, there seemed to be no getting used to the raw sound that occurred all too often, lately. "I thought for sure you'd never want to see me again."

Henry frowned, which made Regina feel sorry for being so blunt, but he began talking before she could apologize. "I was angry and sad when Emma first told me," he admitted, in an almost too quiet voice that Regina never heard him use before. He looked away from her for a moment, and his hand suddenly released her's. She wished he hadn't pulled away, yet allowed him the space. At this point, she was grateful for any affection he felt comfortable giving. "Remember at the well when I begged you to have faith in me?" he waited for her confirming nod, and she had a feeling it was more so he could collect his thoughts, than because he needed a response. "You believed in me."

She smiled down at him, "I still do and always will."

Hearing her say that brought a smile to his face and Regina felt her own smile reach her brown eyes for the first time in forever. "I know that, mom, and that's why I still believe in you."

The explanation resulted in the return of her pesky tears that burned, but never quite managed to well up enough to fall. Just when Regina had completely lost hope and was practically ready to give up, finally prepared to stop outrunning the fate she understood had been sealed for her long ago, Henry was finding and returning the unconditional faith (and possibly, love) Regina showed him. Such a declaration, which offered newfound hope and promise like Henry's, would be the norm in a world of happy endings, but in this land, her son's unexpected change of heart and unfaltering faith appeared too good to be true.

"Emma told you about what she saw?" Regina prompted, needing to know for certain that Henry was aware of all that had occurred. A future heartbreaking situation, due to his misunderstanding or lack of details concerning the circumstances on which Emma found her guilty, would be too much for her to handle. "You know she has incontrovertible evidence that I killed Dr. Hopper…"

"Yeah," Henry sighed, his brows knitting together. "I still can't really explain that. Unless, maybe someone else used magic?" She watched him ponder his theory, the same one she, too, had tossed around again and again. It upset her that Henry had obviously been troubled by the tragic event, and not for the reasons she suspected he'd be. The truth that he thought she was innocent and wanted to help her, warmed her heart, yet the worry and sadness evident on his face, wounded Regina. "You killing Archie, just doesn't make any sense," he announced, frustrated. Regina instinctually wanted to take his hand in consolation, but decided against it. She was still afraid she'd overstep, unsure of exactly how much her son's feelings had really changed. "Even mom didn't get why you would have done it, until she became convinced she saw you do it."

Seeing her little boy continuing to become so worked up was too much, and so, Regina gave in, her hand reaching out to stroke his hair. She smiled when he leaned into the maternal touch. "Shhh…"she soothed.

"Plus," he added much more calmly. "I feel like—er, don't take this the wrong way, but it's not really your style."

She quirked an eyebrow, "My style?"

"You know, poison apples, collecting hearts, curses that go on for three decades," she felt her stomach churn, finding it difficult to listen to her son name all of the horrible things she'd done. Yet, she knew Henry was purposely trying to keep his tone light, like they were talking about what an iconic fictional character did in a story, not the woman who was standing by him now. "In the book the Evil Queen preferred revenge that lasted and tortured. Seems like she thought killing was too…quick."

A sour taste in her mouth caused her to want to be sick. There was no way she could talk about her past horrific deeds, which she realized, she was starting to feel remorse for, and especially not with Henry. "You know, you're a smart kid," Regina forced some kind of smile, to tell her son she was proud of the way he had thought everything through, instead of jumping to conclusions.

"Must be from all the vegetables you made me eat," he grinned, making her grateful that he saw how the necessary, but uncomfortable conversation had bothered her, enough to say something that would remind them of better times.

"I told you you would thank me for that one day!" she jabbed with a small chuckle.

Henry rolled his eyes, but laughed too. "I'd say it was smart of you, but I still have nightmares of brussel sprouts chasing me. "

For the first time in so long, Regina felt the mother-son bond that had been missing between them. "I'm sorry, I never meant to traumatize you," she laughed.

"You'd never believe how terrifying brussel sprouts chasing you is!" His admission caused them both to laugh harder, until she became aware that her son had fallen silent. "I miss when we used to laugh like this. Don't get me wrong, you were always strict and sorta uptight, but we had some good times," he smiled fondly.

"I miss it too," she said regretfully. "Maybe we can go back to that one day."

A familiar hostility Regina realized she hadn't seen all night, was suddenly evident in Henry. "Maybe," he echoed, but she heard the lack of promise in his voice. "Look, you're still my mom and I want to help you," He paused and she almost feared what he would say next. Once again, she felt her hope hanging on by a weak thread. "I just haven't gotten past everything you've done," She felt her face fall. "I'm working on that part. I want to be able to forgive you."

"I understand," she ran a hand down his arm. "And I am glad to hear that, even if I really don't deserve it."

"Things happen. People make mistakes," he shrugged, leaving her wondering where the change in philosophy had come from, or at least as far as it concerned her. "Like I said when Emma and Mary Margaret came back, you've changed," his small hand touched her arm reassuringly. "So, back to why I'm here, we need to prove you didn't kill Archie."

"That's—" Light filled the sky right before an earth-shaking boom resounded through the air. Regina threw her arms protectively around Henry's smaller body, feeling him cling tightly to her. The way the reverberation thundered through them, had Regina thinking she and Henry were going to combust too. Bright colors continued to flash and glitter above them for a few seconds, before darkness returned. Another streak of light flew through the dark sky, then, until it burst through a window somewhere above them. Shattered glass rained down into the bushes, trickling passed branches, silently falling onto dirt-covered ground.

"What the fu—hell was that?!" Emma ran up to them out of nowhere, green eyes still on the sky. Regina couldn't imagine how she appeared so fast, if she really had been waiting down the street in her car. Their eyes connected. Regina saw all present questions and alarm slipping from Emma's, replaced by apprehension and regret after instantly recalling their last confrontation. In that moment Regina felt vulnerable, knowing her eyes expressed the same. Brown and green broke their intense stares when a crash resonated from inside the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's an update for you! Originally, this chapter was supposed to be even longer, but I decided it felt right to cut this one off where I did, and save the rest for the next chapter. That means, there will probably be an update no later than this weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! By the way, the first part in italics is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**. (Pretty sure I'd be too busy to write fanfic if I did.)**

**Chapter Two: A Need to Believe**

_Earlier that day…_

_Breakfast had been awkward once again. Although, this morning it wasn't just because Mary Margaret and David couldn't keep their eyes and hands off each other, always managing to unintentionally make their adult daughter very uncomfortable. Emma had also played a part in turning today's Charming Family breakfast into a memorable meal, leaving her parents dumbfounded and discomforted. _

_Emma had tried to go back upstairs to her room with a bowl of cereal before her parents had woken up, but ironically, Mary Margaret was a very light sleeper when not under the influence of a poisoned-apple-induced sleeping curse. She cringed when it hit her that the tinkling of the Cheerios against the glass was the reason she heard the sound of blankets and sheets rustling from across the room. Emma swore under her breath, regretting the not-so-brilliant idea she had had, of pouring cereal into a bowl, while her mother was across the room asleep. Setting the yellow cardboard box on the counter, she glanced up to see the brunette rubbing her hands over her eyes, wiping away all signs of sleep. When the pale hands fell away from her face, Mary Margaret's cheerful, perky self appeared._

"_How do you do that?" Emma wondered in a loud whisper, her mouth hanging slightly open._

_Mary Margaret stared at her blankly, before she got up from the bed, being careful not to disturb David, who was still asleep. "Do what?" _

"_It takes at least two cups of coffee to get me functioning, let alone happy, in the morning," she told her gruffly. "Why didn't you pass on the "morning person" trait, where all I'd have to do is rub my eyes to feel like I woke up a new person?" _

"_It's not my fault you took after your father with your sleeping habits," Mary Margaret patted her shoulder sympathetically, and then, began maneuvering around the kitchen area._

"_I mean, seriously, couldn't I have gotten anything better from you than your chin?" she teased with mock sincerity and shoved a spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth, before picking up the bowl._

"_Hey, it's a good chin!" the other woman defended over her shoulder, while she stood at the sink, filling up a coffee pot with water. _

_With a roll of the eyes and an amused smirk, Emma turned to head upstairs. "Wait, where are you going?" Mary Margaret was quick to stop her. _

_Green eyes winced closed, as Emma halted, with one foot on the stairs. "I…umm…I was just going to see if Henry's awake yet," Emma half lied. After an entire week of being coerced into having breakfast with her parents, she shouldn't have tricked herself into thinking she'd escape this morning._

"_Oh, good. If he is, bring him down, so we can all have breakfast together," her mother ordered gently. She sent Mary Margaret a nod as her reply, and continued making her way up the stairs to check on her son. Emma had no expectations of finding the boy awake, though, so she paused for a minute in the hallway, before gloomily heading back downstairs. _

_When her foot reached the bottom step, she paused to scoop more cereal onto the silver spoon, and into her mouth. Lifting her head, she saw that David had woken up and was now standing behind Mary Margaret, nuzzling her ear, while she buttered a slice of toast. Emma quickly averted her eyes, already having watched longer than she wanted to. She brought the bowl of cereal in her hands over to the table and sat down to eat, analyzing every circle of oat in the bowl, so her eyes wouldn't accidentally move to where her parents were. _

"_I guess Henry wasn't awake?" David questioned a minute later, setting two cups of coffee down and taking his seat beside Emma._

"_Nope," she frowned, as she watched Mary Margaret carry two plates of toast over, before sitting across from her daughter. "I don't think he's been sleeping very well."_

_The blonde had spoken the comment very casually, not wanting to make it sound like a big deal. It was too early in the morning to discuss the recent changes that had become evident in Henry, since the afternoon she'd told him about Regina being responsible for Archie's murder. If the subject was breached, then she'd be forced to admit out loud that she really was worried about her son, and that would make her lose her appetite. _

_Emma had predicted Henry would be upset, and possibly, angry, but she hadn't expected him to almost completely withdraw into himself. He'd barely spoken to her after their conversation at the bus stop. It also troubled her that, aside from breakfast when Mary Margaret always left something for him to have when he got up, Emma needed to remind him to eat. Yesterday afternoon, she had even had to talk him into having a cup of hot chocolate with her. On top of that, every night, she heard him tossing around in the sleeping bag beside her bed, often whimpering or yelling out in his sleep. Henry had also taken possession of his book again, and was immersed in it almost constantly. _

_After a few days of observing him with the book of fairytales, Emma had made the connection that he had only been focusing on the stories of one character in particular. It concerned her, but she wasn't surprised that he had become pretty much obsessed with the Evil Queen. There were moments where she watched his eyes moving back and forth, taking in the words on the page, appearing like he was searching between them, and looking for something specific. At other times she caught him staring intently at pictures of the wicked monarch. It was as if he was trying to accept and become comfortable with the image that was seemingly intended to scare and disturb the reader. First, he would glare at her coldly, almost hatefully, then after a while, the look would soften, like he saw someone other than an evil woman dressed in black. Lately, though, he only looked sadly at the illustration of Regina. If he had been alone, Emma had a feeling he'd hug his book, as a way to hold onto the two-dimensional figure. Instead, a small finger or two would glide gently to the edge of the woman, moving over her in a kind of caress, before resting securely beside the outline of a hand or arm. _

_Seeing him so miserable, and obviously hurt by Regina, caused her to hate her rival even more. Not only had the woman, who had once been the Evil Queen in their fairy tale land, let Emma down and made her look like a fool for defending her, the woman who had raised Henry, betrayed him as well. _

_Emma had wanted to believe Regina could change for not only Henry's sake, but also because it would have helped her keep faith in her own transformation. Although she'd never admit it to anyone, a part of Emma had come to admire and respect the brunette for her strength and determination, especially now that she had been directing it toward giving up magic and becoming a better person for Henry. In Regina, Emma recognized the same desire to change that she herself had had, since wanting to be a part of her son's life. She knew she needed to be supportive of Regina and something inside of her wanted to reach out a hand to the woman, regardless of all that had happened in the past. Never had she believed Regina would revert, and definitely not to the point where she'd kill someone, especially Archie. The thought continued to cause her stomach to churn; anger, sadness, and disappointment rising up inside of her. How could she have been so wrong about the maddening, frustrating, and infuriating woman, whom she had come to see too much of herself in? Why had she even bothered to try to trust and believe in her?_

"_Emma?" She felt Mary Margaret's hand covering her's. _

_Mentally shaking herself from the thoughts of Regina, Emma met her mother's eyes. "Hmm?" she wondered with a confused look._

_Both of her parents were watching her worriedly. "I just asked you three times if you were thinking of trying to talk to Henry again. You know, to try and find out what he's been thinking."_

"_What I've been trying to do is come up with a way to erase the fact that the woman who raised him killed one of his friends! But since I'm pretty sure that's impossible, I've been letting him work through this however he wants. I'd like to at least feel like I'm not a complete failure as a mom!" Emma snapped, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up. There was an understanding, yet intimidated look in their eyes, and she was already feeling horrible for her outburst. The problem was that there was a week's worth of pent up worry, rage, and insecurity inside of her that should have been directed at Regina, herself, life, and everyone, but her parents. Yet, they were the ones there at the time she started to break, which forced them to be on the receiving end of her uncontrollable lashing out at. "And if not feeling like I'm the worst mom ever means allowing him to curl up with his book for hours and hours, because he doesn't feel like talking, then that's fine for now. Regina was the mother! The one who disciplined; told him not to eat too much sugar; tucked him into bed; I was just the cool aunt figure, who was liked because of everything I let him get away with. I'm not good at this. Regina—"_

"_Emma…" Mary Margaret had apparently gotten up at some point and was now holding her hands, attempting to calm her down. _

_Emma could tell her face was on fire. All of her emotions had risen up, as she threw so much of what she was feeling, verbally at her parents. She wasn't completely sure she knew where it had all come from, just that it needed to escape. This wasn't her; a person who broke down and screamed her deepest concerns at others. Or at least it hadn't been her, until she found her family and cared about the people in it. "I'm going to go lie down," she took a step back from Mary Margaret. _

_At first, she felt hands tighten around her's, and Emma thought her mother would try to make her stay, but then, she only nodded and released them. _

_Now it was late afternoon. Emma had spent most of the day in bed, even after Henry had woken up, and was just finishing drying her hair after a refreshing shower. The steam and relaxing scent of the shampoo had been exactly what she needed, since her cathartic experience this morning that had been accompanied by a headache. She'd also wanted to avoid seeing Mary Margaret and David after her emotional outburst, and the shower sounded like a good place to put off any inevitable, awkward conversations for a while. "Mom?" she heard Henry's voice behind her, before catching his eyes in the bathroom mirror. _

"_Hey, Henry," Emma smiled at him, and when she noticed how her son looked almost like the happy, optimistic kid he usually was, a full grin appeared on her face. "What's up?"_

_Henry stared at her reflection for a few moments. Emma saw uncertainty cross his eyes briefly, and she realized he was debating if he should say what was on his mind. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she questioned, turning around to face him, instead of their communicating reflections. _

"_Yeah, I kinda figured that, since you stuck around through the whole fairy tale thing when no one remembered," he commented lightly. Once he had taken a few more steps into the small bathroom, and flitted his eyes around, visibly afraid of being overheard, he responded. "Grams and Gramps are out and I need your help."_

_Emma raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. "Did you just call Mary Margaret-never mind, what do you need?"_

"_You to drive me somewhere," he replied, flashing a persuasive smile that made her suspicious, while also convincing her not to deny him this. _

_Not wanting him to get the idea that she was going to continue easily giving into him, she crossed her arms with a pointed look. "Why do I get the feeling it's somewhere the so-called Grams and Gramps wouldn't want you to be?"_

"_Technically, they can't stop me from going there, but I didn't want to sneak out and if I had to tell them—"_

"_They'd stop you from going wherever you need to go," she finished for him with an understanding nod. "How do you know I won't stop you?" she countered, but Henry didn't even blink at the question the way she expected him to._

"_Like I said, and no offense, but technically you can't stop me," His mom could tell that it was in no way meant to be rude, just the truth._

"_And how is that?"_

"_I need to go home," he replied nonchalantly. It momentarily confuse Emma, who suddenly realized which home he was speaking of. _

_Her mouth parted slightly in disbelief. "You mean—to Regina? Henry, I'm not sure that's a good idea."_

"_She didn't do it. I know she wasn't the one who killed Archie!" He argued definitively, causing Emma's stomach to fall. The certainty he spoke with had her wanting to believe he was right, and seeing the sure look in his eyes, nearly convinced her that what he said was true. If only she had not been the one to tap into Pongo's memories, Emma would have been swayed into thinking Regina was innocent._

_Emma grasped his hands. "Henry, I'm sorry, but I watched her do it."_

"_No, it wasn't her. It couldn't have been," his head shook adamantly, each forceful movement ripping at her heart. "Even you said you thought she was innocent at first and someone was trying to frame her. What if she really was framed?"_

_She exhaled loudly, hoping desperately to get through to him with what she knew to be the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was crush his optimism and hurt him more than he already had been. "I saw Regina in Pongo's memories."_

"_I know. And I know she was the Evil Queen, but why would she kill Archie? It doesn't make sense," he contended, a frustrating breath punctuating the end of his rant._

_Emma moved her thumbs over the tops of the hands resting in her own. "I told you, Ruby saw them arguing, after I let it slip to Regina that Archie told me she was in therapy. She was angry that he betrayed her doctor/patient confidentiality, so she got back at him."_

_She could tell that Henry already had an answer to dispute this part of her proof against Regina, even before she finished her ramble. "Yeah, but even if they did have an argument about that, it's not like him telling you was a bad thing for my mom. It actually helped her get what she wanted. You let her spend time with me, so why would she kill him for that?"_

_It was a fair point, and for the first time in a week, Emma started to rethink everything she knew about what happened to Archie. "Maybe there was something else we don't know about."_

"_I guess," He sighed, scrunching up his face. Emma could tell he didn't believe there was a 'something else', and crossed her arms again, waiting for him to continue his argument in defense of his other mom. This time, however, she was more receptive to what he was going to say. After his last point, she wondered if Henry could actually be onto something. "It's just, even if she did want to do something evil; she's never really been big on killing people as revenge, unless they're a threat that has to be dealt with right away. She'd rather have people pay with their happiness, than with their lives."_

_She tossed the surprisingly rational defense around in her mind, hoping her headache wasn't about to make a reappearance. What Henry was saying made sense, but how could she deny what she'd seen with her own eyes? "True," she finally uttered, not having come up with any discrepancy in what he was saying. "She does seem to be more of a 'if you take my happiness, I'm going to take yours' kind of villain," Emma agreed. "But what if it's that she doesn't have enough magic to do anything else?"_

"_She had enough magic to take the spell off the well, before you and Grams came back," he shrugged, still not thrown by the questions she was presenting him with. "And you said magic was used to kill Archie."_

"_It was, which means Regina, Gold, or—"_

"_Or someone else with magic, who wanted you to see Regina," he concluded, proudly. Emma saw the happiness in him from having faith in his other mom's innocence, so much so, that she was positive she'd give anything to have it be true. She also noticed a returned sense of purpose, now that he had a new mission. The irony that his first mission had been to get her to believe Regina was the Evil Queen who cursed them all, while his new mission would be to help save the same woman, wasn't overlooked by Emma."You do know you're defending her, right?"_

"_She may have committed a million other crimes, but I know she didn't do this," he said matter-of-factly, as a small, somewhat sad smile fell on his lips._

"_You don't know, until you prove it," she admonished, hating that she had to crush his faith with reality. "All of this: the stories from the book, the lack of a good reason, the belief you have in her; it might be enough for you, but it's not enough for me, a judge, or anyone else. There has to be real proof."_

_As she would have predicted (especially, because he was related to her and raised by Regina), her words hadn't deterred him, and only seemed to add to his determination, "I can get it. I just need help."_

_His eyes were begging her to be that help, as he stared at her expectantly. He was silently asking her to take his side and be there for him. Emma could feel any chance at holding her ground and refusing him slipping away. "Okay, okay. You're my son and I'm always going to help, but until I see some of this proof, I have no interest in helping her."_

"_You helped her with the wraith," Henry shot back gently._

"_First of all, that was before Archie died. Plus, I did that for you," she could tell she was getting flustered, but had no clue why admitting to saving Regina for Regina was such a big deal for her. _

"_Really? Not because you thought she deserved a second chance too?" He interrogated with a smirk. _

"_Henry…" she rolled her eyes in warning that he should stop. Whether he was correct with his assumptions was the last thing Emma wanted to dwell on right now. _

"_Fine," he conceded. "Please, drive me home, so I can see her." She still didn't know if Henry going to see Regina was smart, and from the way he frowned, Emma could tell he saw her struggling internally about what she should do. "You know she won't hurt me."_

_That had been true, and most likely still was, but Emma felt uneasy about the whole thing. "What if she's back to being evil? How do you know what she's thinking now? There's been no sign of her for a week. For all we know, maybe she's left Storybrooke."_

_Henry's eyebrows knitted together, as he apparently tried to keep up with his mom. "Her leaving Storybrooke is highly unlikely. And evil or not, she won't hurt me, especially if she gets I'm not there to hurt her," he answered calmer than Emma thought he would. "Geez, for a savior, you sure don't have a lot of faith."_

_Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't argue with the truth. Any savior would lack faith if they had had their beliefs in someone crushed as many times as she did. Too bad she had never dreamt that one day Snow White and Prince Charming would turn out to be her long lost parents. Surely that would have made up for all the other dreams and beliefs being trampled on. "Okay, I'll drive you over, but I'm not letting go of your hand from the time we get out of my car."_

"_No, you can't come with me. What if she doesn't want to see you?" He asked somewhat frantically. "I'll be lucky if she even wants to see me."_

_Emma ran a hand over his hair. Regina had better want to see him, or she'd have Emma to answer to later. "So, you just want me to wait in the car?"_

_The pleading, gently commanding look his eyes gave her, told her that that was exactly what he wanted her to do. "Oh, and if for some reason you do end up seeing her, no fighting. I don't need both of my moms throwing fireballs at each other."_

_Henry said it almost jokingly, but Emma could tell that he really meant it. Really, it wasn't too much to ask, except the blonde was pretty sure her son had forgotten how she and Regina rarely had a conversation that didn't consist of spewing words at each other. _

**PRESENT**

Silence descended upon the three people standing outside the regal-looking home. Alarm and confusion had reemerged on their faces, while their hearts thumped loudly inside their chests. All three sets of eyes, examined the damage to Henry's window, before fixing their gazes on the entirety of the mansion, desperately trying to see through the impenetrable walls. At least something had been seen streaking across the sky and breaking the upstairs' window, but there was no way of knowing what had caused the crash somewhere in the house a little while later.

"Again, what the hell was that?" Emma repeated, her voice somehow more shaken than before. The deafening boom and firework show had been nerve-wracking enough, practically sending her into heart failure, as she squatted on the other side of the hedges, waiting for Henry. She had wanted to keep her promise and stay in the car, but her semi-recently discovered maternal instinct had her sneaking up the sidewalk and squatting out of view, once Henry had entered Mills' property and closed the gate behind him. After the apparent explosion, Emma did not regret going back on her word one bit. She had had a clear view of Henry and Regina the moment she jumped up in reaction to the blast, and it had taken her a lot less time to rush through the gate, and over to them, than it would have, had she still been sitting in the yellow bug.

"No clue, but it didn't seem like a good thing," Henry said a bit shakily, and mother and son both raised their eyes to Regina, expecting some enlightenment about what had just happened.

"Why does everyone always assume I know everything?" They both raised an eyebrow at her, silently suggesting she rethink if she really wanted that question answered. "Okay, never mind. But for once, I'm no wiser than anyone else. Sorry to disappoint you."

"It sounded like something broke inside," Henry said, moving his eyes to the white door, before looking up questioningly at the blonde.

"You think it's safe to check it out?" Emma raised her eyes from her son's to Regina's, seeking guidance from the other woman. This was obviously magic-related, and Emma was willing to drop all pretenses that she had any idea about how to go about investigating.

Regina recognized the blonde's submission and her not-too-subtle implication that the brunette was wiser about these matters, which Emma knew little to nothing about. However, the fleeting sense of pride and understanding Regina experienced from Emma's words, were replaced by anger when she remembered the hate in Emma the last time they stood out here. It made her cold and gave her a petty need to close herself off to any help the other woman offered. "You're the Sheriff, or have you grown tired of locking people up for crimes they didn't commit?"

The accusation in Regina's voice, quickly caused anger to rise within Emma. Here she was, standing beside Regina, offering to assist in what could be a dangerous inspection of the house, and the other woman was insulting her. Not that she blamed her, necessarily. If what Henry suggested was true, Regina had every right to attack her, but right now, there was no proof, allowing Emma just as much reason to fight back with her own hurtful words. "Maybe we should send you in there, first. If someone's there you could always blast them with magic and then disappear."

Regina could hear the bitterness and pain in what Emma threw back at her. Her tone had been as accusing as Regina's, and the piercing words, only transformed the pain the brunette shared, into another attack. "Well, at least I know how to use my magic to defend myself," she ridiculed, her hands coming up to rest on her hips, as she took a step towards Emma.

The blonde glared at her, before quirking an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you just used it to strangle people," Emma shot back with more severity than she'd intended. Hurt flashed across the heated brown eyes that were locked with hers, vulnerability softening them, while Regina fought hard against the moisture rising in them. The look on her face was very similar to the one that had been there when she disappeared from Emma a week earlier.

Emma felt herself wanting to reach out to the other woman. Even she was aware that was a low blow, especially if Henry did end up proving her innocent. "Sorry Regina, I didn't mean that," she apologized, but kept her hand at her side, assuming the brunette would flinch away from any comforting gesture.

"You did," she stated simply, knowing how the bitter truth always came out in anger.

"No, I promised Henry I wouldn't-" she glanced down at the boy, who was unhappily watching the interaction. "You just make me so furious sometimes."

An amused, but still mostly cold look, managed to appear on Regina at Emma's venting and confession. "Trust me dear, the feeling is mutual," Regina smirked; both women understanding it was her way of showing she'd accepted Emma's apology, even if she wouldn't be quick to forget why it was needed. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go check and see if everything is all right in there."

"Wait, it could be dangerous!" Henry shouted, grabbing onto Regina's arm. The motion made her heart skip a beat, and she offered him a small smile, not liking the worried expression in his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Henry," she squeezed his shoulder. "And if not, I doubt the majority of Storybrooke will be upset," her eyes locked with the blonde's briefly, then returned to her son's. There were tears forming in his eyes. She turned to go, prying her eyes away from the sad look he was giving her.

"Regina," Emma called desperately, surprising them both by grabbing her arm to stop her, before the brunette was completely out of reach. "Let me come too. I know you have magic, but just in case, it's always good to have back-up," the blonde moved her jacket to the side, revealing her gun.

For a brief moment, Regina allowed Emma to see the gratitude and appreciation she felt, before putting on her stoic mask. "Fine," she relented. "But we can't leave Henry unprotected."

Emma moved toward him, crouching in front of him. "Here, take my phone and go wait in the car. If anything happens call David."

"Is that really our safest option?" Regina wondered aloud, willing to go inside alone if it meant Henry was being protected by Emma.

Emma stood and crossed her arms. "You have a better idea? And don't tell me to stay out here with Henry. I'm going in there with you no matter what."

Regina sighed, aware that if Emma was stubborn and determined to go with her, that was their only choice. "Well, a protection spell would make me feel a little better."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Emma agreed. The hint of a smile she gave the brunette, told the older woman, she was actually grateful for the suggestion.

"But what if something happens to you and I don't know about it?" Henry interrupted them.

They both watched Regina take her cell phone out of her pants' pocket. "I'm going to call Emma's phone. Don't hang up, unless you need to call your grandfather," she ordered firmly. "That way, we all know what's going on."

"Okay," he acquiesced, before hugging Regina. She fought back the emotion bubbling inside of her, even as she pulled him closer and held him tighter.

For the first time, Emma was truly able to observe the fragile, yet deep bond between Henry and Regina. It made her wonder what their life had been like before Henry's book had fallen into his hands. He really did care for her, and most likely loved her, but probably wouldn't call it love, until he let go of the Evil Queen and somehow managed to forgive Regina. It also made Emma hope even more that they'd find a way to prove her vision wrong. If it ended up being impossible, Emma was positive they would both break forever and be lost to her.

"I love you," Regina whispered into Henry's hair. He pulled away from her a little, meeting her eyes. "Be careful," he said seriously, and Regina understood it was his way of telling her he loved her, even if he wasn't ready to say it back yet. "Take care of Emma. I have a feeling, she'll be the one needing back up, since she doesn't really know how to work her magic," he added in a loud enough whisper for his other mom to hear.

"Hey! I'm not planning on using magic," she retorted, slightly insulted.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep her safe," Regina promised, ignoring Emma, except for an almost non-existent smirk.

Henry released Regina, and she watched Emma walk him down the walkway, to the gate. Regina looked on as Emma said something to him, before he wrapped his arms around her middle and she returned the embrace. Not even two weeks ago, such a display of affection from Henry to his other mother would have torn at her heart and filled her with jealousy, but as she watched them now, a genuine smile played across her lips. Something inside her, told her that no matter how convinced of Regina's guilt Emma thought she was, there was still a part of her that hoped she was wrong. She knew the other woman wouldn't have been there or brought Henry over, if she didn't have any belief left in Regina. For now, though, all she could do was hope that whatever they came to face inside the house wouldn't end up causing their destruction, and they would get the chance to somehow set everything straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took longer than I expected. I had some personal stuff come up over the weekend, and didn't have as much time to finish it, as I thought I'd have. I want to thank all of you who have followed, favorited, and are continuing to read the story! It means so much to me and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to write a review. They really are so helpful, and I appreciate all of them! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time **_**in any way. **

**Chapter 3: Finding the Truth**

Emma began to walk back toward the house, leaving Regina to assume Henry had made it safely to the yellow bug. An unsettling feeling came over her, but she suppressed it, swallowing hard. Everything would be fine.

The women shared sad, weighted smiles as Emma made her way to Regina. "I don't think he likes that we're making him wait out here," Emma announced, when only a few inches separated them.

"At least he didn't argue," Regina returned with a sigh, having expected such behavior from her son.

"You both know I can hear you, right?" Henry's less-than-amused voice reminded them over Regina's phone, which she had set to speaker.

Both women's eyes widened at each other; Emma mouthed an "oops", while Regina frowned. They held each other's gaze, trying not to laugh, becoming aware that some of the negative tension was disappearing. "Sorry kid, it won't happen again," Emma apologized for both of them.

"Sure," Henry returned somewhat sarcastically.

"Ready Miss Swan?" Regina wondered raising an eyebrow, but the blonde heard the hint of uneasiness in her voice.

Emma gave her the flicker of an encouraging smile, and then exhaled. "As ready as I've been any other time I've had to possibly take down some magical bad guys."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better about this?" Regina teased, but both could feel the trepidation hanging heavily between them. "Well, at least one of us has exceptional reflexes…magical, of course."

Emma knew the other woman was only trying to taunt her, but this was the first time in a while that Regina had said something suggestive and almost flirty to do so, catching Emma off guard. She hastily fixed her eyes on the building ahead, and began to move toward it. "I don't think I'm going to respond to that," she replied lightly, acknowledging and dismissing it at the same time.

Regina followed closely with a small, satisfied smile. Even when she was feeling so hopeless and alone, the familiar teasing and back and forth with Emma made the burden a little less heavy to bear. "It's so unlike you to have nothing to say," she commented sounding vaguely amused, as she came to stand a little ahead of Emma, when they reached the door.

"Oh, believe me, there's plenty I want to say, but I'm learning it's good to think before I speak," she brushed past Regina, swiftly lifting the phone from the brunette's hand, and carefully pushed the door open. "Okay Henry, we're going in. Unless something bad happens, don't make a sound." A soft 'ok' was heard from the phone now poking out of the pocket in Emma's jeans. The brunette was about to object to Emma snatching her phone, when a finger rose to the blonde's lips, telling Regina to also be quiet. Regina moved her head up and down in understanding, which had Emma stepping inside, pointing her gun around. A sharp movement of the blonde's head signaled to Regina that it was safe for her to follow into the foyer. Then, Emma cautiously made her way to the dining room; Regina close behind. The room seemed peaceful and untouched, as did the kitchen and the rest of the first floor. "Looks like it's all clear down here," Emma whispered over her shoulder, receiving a pointed stare.

"I've been right behind you the whole time, _Sheriff,_" Regina all but rolled her eyes.

An annoyed, yet sheepish look appeared on Emma's face. "Sorry, didn't mean to state the obvious."

The other woman decided it was best to let this petty quarrel end before it started, since there were far more important matters to tend to. "I thought it sounded more like it came from upstairs," Regina brushed her hair behind her ear, as she followed Emma to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want me to go first?"

Emma glanced from Regina to her gun and back again. She had some pride, but she also wasn't stupid. "Uh, yeah sure. That might be best."

"You don't have much confidence in that gun, do you?" Regina couldn't help the cocky smirk that played on her lips.

Normally, the blonde would come up with some defense, even if it wasn't true, just to one up the other woman, but this time she actually found herself enjoying the smug smile Regina offered her, so she opted to go with the truth. "Let's just say I have more faith in those magical reflexes of your's. Remember, I saw you catch that ball of magic the Blue Fairy threw at you last week. Hated you for it then, but gotta say in retrospect, pretty impressive."

Regina stopped halfway up the stairs in order to meet Emma's eyes. She expected to see them mocking her, but instead she was met with a light-hearted sincerity. "You're complimenting me?"

Emma's nod became a shrug. "First time for everything?"

"Apparently…" the older woman mused. "You know, you haven't told me why you brought Henry over here," Regina prompted softly over her shoulder, starting to ascend the stairs again.

This time it was Emma who stopped. "Really, you want to have this conversation now?"

"I'd say it's as good a time as any. It's not like someone would escape if they're up here. They'd have to jump out a window or attempt to fight the two of us," Regina rationalized.

"Fair point," Emma climbed the two steps until one of her feet settled on the one, under the step Regina had stopped on.

Brown eyes searched around, then fell back down to Emma's. "Just continue to follow me and keep your guard up," she instructed, her hand sliding up the railing, as they moved on. "Anyway, after what you said the other day, I didn't think you'd ever allow me near him again. Not to mention, I thought the next time I'd see you would be when everyone came up with a way to hold me somewhere without my magic," Regina continued, and Emma could hear the unhappiness and something close to hurt in the other woman's voice.

"I thought so too," Emma admitted, receiving a small glare from Henry's adoptive mother, who couldn't help the expression, even after hearing in Emma's words what she thought to be regret about having had to consider taking such actions. "But then, Henry finally really talked to me for the first time, since he found out about Archie. He'd been reading over the book again for days. Today, he made his case about why he doesn't think you did it."

"I see," Regina replied tersely. "And what about you? Do you still believe I'm responsible?"

A bang resounded throughout the immense house. Out of the corner of Regina's eye, she noticed Henry's door had swung closed in a violent sweep. "I'll answer that if we make it out of here alive," Emma swallowed hard, hastily following the dark haired woman the rest of the way to the landing.

"Maybe it was only the wind," Regina shrugged, catching her breath when they stopped halfway to Henry's room. Emma just stared back at her in disbelief, her mouth slightly agape. "I'm just trying to be optimistic, dear."

"That's a change," Emma grunted in amusement. "I figured you'd be the one saying Rumpelstiltskin is here to kill you."

"You must be the first pessimistic princess," Regina quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "More like realistic."

"Something I admire," Regina said truthfully, not taking her eyes off of the door to her son's room. "Someone who isn't completely without hopes or dreams, but sees things for what they are, as well."

They stopped in front of Henry's door. Regina leaned her face close to Emma's ear, so she couldn't be overheard. "Try the handle. If anything happens I'll cover you."

Emma nodded silently, ignoring the tickling of Regina's breath on her; trust and determination evident in her eyes. A pale hand reached out to cover the metal, while Regina stepped back, taking a rigid stance that said she was ready to fight if need be. Both women exhaled when they saw the door open easily. Emma turned her head back to Regina, who nodded, waiting for whatever was to come when Emma kicked open the door.

The powerful, fleeting motion of Emma's leg, sent the door flying back, thundering as it met the wall. Then, everything was still, a contrast to their dramatic entrance. Regina watched Emma slide her hand along the wall, turning on the light that brought the entire room into view. "It's empty," Emma stated, sounding somewhat stunned and confused, and Regina found her reaction to be the same.

She followed Emma cautiously across the threshold, never daring to let her guard down. "Look!" Regina pointed to the window that had almost completely shattered; glass covering the floor beneath it.

"Well, you were right. It was the wind," Emma peered out through the damage, into the cool, dark night outside. "It didn't look this bad when we were outside."

"Wish I knew what it was that broke it," Regina hummed, disconcerted. "There's nothing out of the ordinary here."

"Whoa!" Both women's heads snapped toward the door at the sound, seeing their son standing there, eyes bugged and mouth curved into an o-shape. Regina noticed that when she turned to Henry with both hands on her hips, looking upset, Emma had done the same.

"You were supposed to wait in the car!" Emma was the first to scold their son.

They watched his face fall. "I know but—"

"Henry, disobeying one of us is bad enough, but both of us?" Regina jumped in, clearly aggravated and displeased, but also worried.

"I didn't leave the car until I heard Emma say it was empty," he tried, but neither woman was backing down. "I'm sorry."

Emma looked to Regina, obviously not quite sure how to handle the situation. The brunette could see that Henry's other mom had weakened with his apology, but knew they probably shouldn't give in to this. Regina suddenly felt unconfident herself. She hadn't been in charge of disciplining Henry for weeks, and with their current fragile relationship, the last thing she wanted to do was push him away. Not to mention, she was having trouble reading into exactly how Emma felt about her right now, and couldn't do anything that would be too strict. "We'll talk about this later," she finally uttered. "For now, stay here. Emma and I should go check my room."

"Wait," Henry rushed over to the broken glass that glistened on the floor. "What's this?" His small hand reached down to pick something up that at first sight appeared to be just another piece of glass. When he held it up to show his moms, however, they noticed how it was a perfect star. As the light caught it, the glass glowed with a blue hue. "There's something written on it."

That had Regina hurrying over to him with Emma in tow. She took his hand gently, lifting it and the star in front of her so she could see. "You're right, it's engraved," she breathed.

"What does it say?" Emma wondered, standing over them.

"When you wish upon a star," Henry began before flipping it over to read what was on the other side. "Your dream will come true."

All three frowned, their brows furrowing as they considered it. "Isn't that from…" Emma paused trying to remember what Disney movie the familiar phrase was from.

"_Pinocchio_!" Henry burst out before she could. Regina took the symbol from Henry, studying the indestructible glass star as it rested flat in her palm.

"I can feel the magic. Although," she hesitated, analyzing the figure. "It's not what I'm used to. I think its magic comes from fairy dust."

"So, good magic," Henry concluded.

Regina shook her head. "Good or not, it all comes with a price."

Emma was grateful that Regina offered Henry the reminder, and could feel her need to protect him. "Where did it come from?" she asked, their eyes meeting briefly.

"I don't know, but it flew into Henry's room, which means it's meant for him," she said firmly, receiving looks from the other two, telling her to elaborate. "In our land these are known as shooting stars. They're sent to a specific person and they receive one wish."

"But who would send me one?" Henry pondered out loud.

"I think I may know," Emma started to say, until a crackle came from down the hall, stunning them all into a frightened silence.

"Henry, stay in here," Regina squeezed his shoulder, making it clear he was not to disobey, before she and Emma hurried to the master bedroom.

The door that had been closed before was wide open. Light streamed into the hall, as both women took in the sight before them. A lamp from one of the bedside tables was on the floor in pieces; obviously the crash they had heard earlier. Drawers were open, their contents messily strewn about. "What the hell?" was all Emma could muster, as she followed Regina inside.

"Someone was searching for something," Regina breathed, fear obvious in her voice. "I don't think they found whatever it was, though. I don't keep much in here."

"Better make sure, anyway," Emma suggested, surprised that Regina muttered her agreement and began investigating. "I'm guessing that crackle was the intruder escaping?"

"Most likely," she answered, resting a hand on top of her dresser. Emma saw it tremble as it sat on the wood. There was a part of her that wanted to go over and cover it with her own shaky hand, but she guessed Regina would shrink away from her touch. Not that she'd blame the other woman if she did, since Emma was confused about why she would even think of doing such a thing.

After a long moment of forcing her eyes to tear away from Regina's hand, she considered what they had been discussing. "That means-"

"Whoever was in here has magic," Regina said, carefully looking through the dresser and replacing what had been removed after confirming nothing had been taken. They both kneeled on the floor, as Emma began helping her collect the different garments of clothing littered around. Green eyes met Regina's bashfully, as she handed the other woman a black lace bra, along with a white satin one and a few pairs of underwear that Emma had quickly scooped up and thought better than to focus on. Regina took them from her quickly. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that Emma had never seen, until Regina forced it to disappear. "Thank you," she smiled warmer than Emma had anticipated she would, making her heart skip a beat.

Emma cleared her throat. "No problem," handing Regina a few pairs of socks she matched together, and then, a brown sweater. She took them and put them where they belonged.

It was then that Regina spotted silver and blue glittering on the floor. Inconspicuously, she bent down, closing her hand around the piece of jewelry, and grasped it tightly. For a moment she held it that way, until she felt strong enough to face what she was sure to be true. Lifting the slender fingers away from her palm, she peaked at the silver earring with its blue-gray stone. Her stomach sank at the predictable confirmation that it didn't belong to her. She examined it speedily, keeping her hand at an angle Emma couldn't see, because she could feel the curious, burning stare of those green eyes watching her.

The piece was familiar; however, it wasn't enough for her to definitively know whose it was. But when she suddenly felt the magic within her, rush to her hand, connecting with whatever trace of magic was present in the surrounding energy of the earring, Regina knew she was right. Every part of her sensed her mother's aura on the trinket, and then, in the room. Coldness filled her, pricking at her spine and skin. Dread coursed through thin veins making her light-headed. She felt her heart stop for a beat, and then, pump faster with adrenaline. Cora had made it to Storybrooke.

Emma observed that Regina had fallen eerily quiet, after placing the garments in the wooden drawer and picking something up from the floor. Her knuckles were white, as her hand was clasped around whatever the object was, and she had a pensive but otherwise unreadable look on her face. "Regina, what's in your—?" Emma had reached for the balled up fist, but it was pulled away. Regina gave a fierce warning with her eyes to take a few steps back, and Emma felt she had no choice, but to do so. Then, Regina placed the item in her pocket; a non-verbal way of stating the subject wasn't up for discussion. "So, what do we do now?" Emma asked timidly, trying to get them both to forget what had just occurred.

Any fear that had been present inside of Regina was suppressed with a few deep breaths. "You and Henry go back to your parents," the brunette replied decisively, running a hand through her hair, walking past Emma.

"No," the younger woman argued, causing Regina's stare to narrow at her. Instead of heeding the warning to comply, however, Emma knew she needed to make the other woman understand there was no way she was leaving tonight. "Someone just broke in here and a magical star struck through Henry's window. Not to mention, there was some crazy explosion that we still don't know anything about. I'm not leaving you alone."

Regina closed her eyes, frustrated with Emma's stubbornness. This wasn't the time for nobility and bravery, or for Emma to begin protecting her again. Cora was here, which meant everyone was in danger, but especially, Henry, and now, Emma. There was no way of knowing how much of their conversations her mother had heard. "Don't worry, they won't be back," Regina assured her quietly, sounding like she knew something Emma didn't. She hoped it was enough to persuade the woman she would be fine, but of course, Emma was too determined.

"All the more reason to stay, then," the blonde told her with a pleased smile.

Regina could feel impatience and exhaustion creeping through her, but indulged Emma anyway, believing she might have some insight that Regina herself didn't. "What do you mean?"

"Henry's safer here with you," Emma explained, stepping toward Regina. "You sound positive that no one will come back here tonight. Besides, you can protect him in ways that I can't yet."

"He doesn't want me to use magic, you know that," she reminded, snipping at Emma more than she wanted to.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you if it ends up saving his life!" Emma raised her voice, making Regina flinch. The reaction that was greatly out of character for the other woman had the blonde noticing how tired and defeated Regina had become behind the composed mask she wore.

"And you're going to stay too," Regina assumed curtly with a scowl.

"In case you're wrong and they do come back," Emma answered more calmly than before, trying to bring them back to the more peaceful conversation and cooperation they'd shared only minutes ago. "Plus, I think Henry would be more willing to stay if I did too."

A flash of hurt crossed Regina's face, but was barely seen, before it vanished. Emma had caught it, though, and looked at her apologetically. "I meant if I left he'd probably be worried about me, or afraid that he was missing all the fun defeating the bad guys. I didn't mean for it to sound like he wouldn't want to stay here because of you."

"I know what you meant," Regina assured her with a smile that was barely there, and if it wasn't for the appreciative look in her eyes, Emma would have thought she was still upset with her.

But Regina really did understand that Emma had no intention to purposely hurt her, and had only been stating the facts. Yet, the words still struck her, since up until this evening, Henry wouldn't have voluntarily stayed with her for any reason. It also made her painfully aware that he'd rather be with Emma and facing danger, than safe at home with her. She pushed those thoughts away, knowing it wouldn't help to take it to heart right now. So instead, she chose to get an idea of what Emma was really thinking, after picking up on all the mixed signals the younger woman had been giving her all night. One minute the blonde was confrontational and accusing, the next she was gentle, comforting, and looking to Regina for guidance. "You know, it's very brave of you to stay in the house of someone who hit you with magic a week ago, especially when you think they murdered someone."

Emma was confused by the indifferent tone being used and the change in subject, but quickly caught on to what Regina was doing. It was obvious that she wanted Emma to answer the question she had posed on the stairs, before Henry's door had swung shut. "Who said I still believe it was you?"

"You didn't wait in your car like you told Henry you would," Regina offered knowingly. It had been the only one of Emma's actions tonight that didn't make her doubt a part of Emma was still confident she was guilty. Otherwise, Emma would never break a promise to Henry so easily. "You don't trust me at all, do you?"

Emma glanced away from the other woman, her eyes cast on the open door. It was strange how effortlessly Regina could read her. It almost made her paranoid that it felt like there were times when Regina understood Emma's actions better than she did herself. "Look, I grew up without a family," she breathed, bringing her eyes back to Regina's, finding guilt, sympathy, and interest there. "I was thrown around tons of foster homes where I was told people would want me and love me, but they never really did. Then, the one person I trusted and believed in, had me go to jail for a crime he committed," she paused, keeping her watery eyes from filling up any more. Regina just stood silently, waiting for her to continue. "Taking things on faith is hard for me, especially when I witness something completely different with my own two eyes, than what the person claims," Emma explained, stepping a little closer to Regina. "So, right now, I'm being cautious. You should know I wouldn't be here, if I didn't_ want _to trust you."

Regina thought about what Emma was saying, processing all of it. It pained her to hear about the horrible past Emma had had, and the brunette felt more remorse than she believed she could for Snow White's daughter. But after all, the other woman wasn't Snow White and Regina could see the need she had to be on her side. Henry believing in her warmed her heart, but Emma needing to have faith in her stirred something inside of her. She wasn't even sure what it was, but it made her believe she could conquer all of her demons and move on. It even offered her hope that she'd end up defeating Cora. "I can't help that I'm a person who needs proof," Emma broke the silence that had taken over them; unable to read the intent stare Regina was giving her.

"Emma, the truth is, if I saw what you saw, I'd never believe me either, especially with my evil reputation," Regina admitted, never taking her eyes off the green orbs that stared back at her with more emotion than she wished to see there. The last thing she wanted to do was break here in front of Emma. "I'm lucky and grateful that Henry found a way to trust that I didn't kill Archie. I do hope we can find the proof you need, though."

"I do too," Emma whispered, knowing how desperate she was for that proof. After tonight, all of her needed to be able to believe in Regina again.

They were interrupted when Henry walked into the room. "What's going on? You guys have been in here forever."

It took a minute for both of them to recover from their emotions and the relatively close proximity they ended up in. This didn't go unnoticed by Henry, who stood there patiently, but also uncertain about what he was witnessing.

As always, Regina was the one who controlled her emotions faster, returning to her air of authority and strength. "You and Emma are going to spend the night here. Someone did break into my room, but they won't be returning tonight, so it's safest for you here."

Henry nodded, after looking to Emma for confirmation. "What about my broken window? Can you put it back together or something?"

"You want me to use magic?" Regina asked; both she and Emma obviously surprised at their son's request.

He laughed at their expressions. "I'm not asking you to make it so I win the lottery or something; I just want you to stop the wind from slamming my door closed or keep a bat from flying in. And I'm pretty sure you've already paid the price with that broken lamp over there."

"I suppose it is best if you sleep in your own bed," Regina agreed with a smile, that Emma watched falter when Henry spun around, leaving the room to get ready for bed.

This time she did close most of the small gap between them, and rested a hand on Regina's upper arm. She could tell the other woman wanted to retract it at first, but reluctantly relaxed with Emma's touch. "He's going to find that proof," she smiled encouragingly, getting a skeptical-turned-hopeful look from Regina. "And hey, I get you're not one to confide in people about your deepest secrets or whatever…you know I'm not either, but when you can't handle whatever it is that you put in your pocket, let me know. When I actually shut up, I'm a pretty good listener."

Emma received a watery smirk. "We'll see about that, Miss Swan. Now, as much as I'm enjoying your hand on me, I have a window to repair."

Regina managed a wicked grin that kept Emma standing in the brunette's room, long after she had released her and watched her saunter out the door. When had the woman who had always been so maddening, infuriating, and mysterious in a way Emma hated, become all of those things in a good way that was beginning to intoxicate the younger woman? And when had she begun to want to help and understand her?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read, follow, and favorite this story! I also really appreciate the reviews, so a huge thank you to all who have taken the time to send me one. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others. A little side note, in my fic bubble Henry and Regina did talk about Daniel after the incident at the stables, which is why he knows who he is in this update. We'll probably find out exactly what she told him at some point, but for now, he knows he was the stable boy Regina was going to marry, until Snow told Cora and Cora killed him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 4-Restless**

The mayoral mansion was almost too quiet for Regina, as she lay curled up on one side of her big bed, leaving the other side cold and empty. She'd been lying under the sheets and blanket for almost two hours, but instead of finding comfort and drifting off to sleep, she remained on edge and awake. From the way she was bent into fetal position and clutching the comforter, it was hard to believe she had been the one to say the intruder, her evil mother, was not returning tonight. Of course she was sure of it, but the thought of the manipulative witch even being in Storybrooke left her unsettled. And even if the anxiety at her mother's arrival hadn't been there to distress her, Regina guessed she still wouldn't be able to sleep after the other events of that evening.

Her mind was churning with thoughts of Henry wanting to clear her name and Emma hoping he would. Those recollections spun to the blonde, who had insisted on staying in the mansion with Henry. The memory made fresh fury flow within Regina at the way Emma had given her no choice, but to accept her presence in the house. Her anger dissipated when she reminded herself Henry _and_ Emma were both safer with her and it was for the best. If she was completely honest, the real reason she disliked it was because Regina hadn't been the one to suggest it.

Confusion and gratitude filled her, quickening her pulse, when she remembered Emma staying in a room down the hall from her, even when she had no adequate proof Regina was innocent. The change in their previously hostile relationship, had Regina considering what she felt for the other woman, since she had offered to be her confidant and was looking at the supposed evil woman with an innocent-until-proven-guilty perspective, once again. Images filled her mind of Emma's hand on her arm, but the warmth and smile tugging at Regina's face, left her shying away from thinking about it. She thought of the star that Henry had asked her about again, when she tucked him in a few hours ago, and they're agreement to talk more about it more the next day. Regina could still feel the warmth of his forehead on her lips and the small arms that wrapped gently around her, before she had left Emma with him to say their own goodnights.

Finally, the large comforter had begun to suffocate her and she thrashed underneath, kicking and pushing the covers away. It was useless. She couldn't sleep, and knew that there was no chance a restful slumber would be happening tonight.

Sitting up with her legs hanging over the side of the bed, she let her eyes take in the dark room, trying to make out the dark silhouettes of the furniture around her. Once she had adjusted to seeing through the blackness around her, she got up and blindly walked across to the door. Carefully, she clicked the knob opened, and pulled it closed gently behind her.

A chill rippled through her body when she came in contact with the cooler air of the open hallway, and Regina immediately regretted forgetting to put her robe on. The satiny silk of her charcoal gray pajamas was not enough to keep the coolness from seeping through. She hugged herself, before making her way towards Henry's room. She knew he was most likely asleep by now, safe in his bed, but that didn't stop her from needing to see it with her own eyes.

She turned the handle on his door, pushing it open slightly, not wanting to disturb her son. When she was certain she hadn't, she pushed it open more and peaked her head in, making out the lump underneath his blue comforter. A small head poked out at the top, snuggled against the puffy pillow. She smiled softly and made her way to him.

"Regina?" she startled at the sleepy, muffled voice, coming from the floor on the other side of Henry's bed.

The brunette caught herself before she yelped in surprised. "Ms. Swan, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Regina whispered roughly, taking a deep breath to calm the fierce pounding in her chest.

"Sorry," The quiet apology was spoken into the dark room, before the blonde sat up. "You scared me too," she sent a glare to Regina, who caught it thanks to the bit of moonlight breaking through the dark. A guilty look was all Emma received as an apology. "What are you doing in here anyway? It's almost two in the morning."

Emma could make out the irritated expression on Regina's face. For a moment, the blonde braced herself in anticipation of the lashing that was sure to come from Regina's mouth. But as the woman came around to where Emma's feet lay hidden under a white duvet, she saw the brown eyes relax, and a look of resignation fell over her features. "I couldn't sleep, so I came back to check on Henry," she admitted, flicking her eyes over to the boy briefly. "Thought you'd be asleep in the guest room."

The blonde stared at her a moment, trying to read her shadowy face better, but it was too difficult, even with the light from the moon. "Henry begged me to stay in here, and I couldn't say no," she explained, watching Regina walk over to the head of the bed, casting her eyes down on their son with an understanding look.

"He probably felt better having you in here," Regina brushed a finger over the brown hair sitting messily on his forehead. When she looked back down to Emma, she took in the exhaustion in Regina's eyes and worn face.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" The question had Regina's heart melting with the concern it held, but she began to feel she was being scrutinized by Emma's eyes, which made her uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" Regina snipped back, instinctively putting up her defenses.

"You look tired."

Regina closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down, knowing the blonde didn't mean any harm. "You said it yourself, it's two in the morning," A hand rose to her forehead, before being lowered just as hastily. "Sorry to disappoint you, but even _I _can't keep up a completely attractive appearance at this time of night."

Emma wanted to give Regina the sarcastic response she knew the woman was baiting her for, but couldn't bring herself to. She could tell that Regina was only trying to distract them from any serious conversation.

"Regina, you're exhausted. I could see it from the moment I saw you tonight. Henry could too. He mentioned how drained you looked when I was saying goodnight to him," Bringing up Henry struck a chord in Regina, as she knew it would, but Emma continued, doing her best to ignore the light reflecting off the water pooling in the chocolate eyes. "Not to mention, the wrinkled shirt you had on earlier, and your disheveled hair; not very typical of the former mayor."

"Well, you didn't expect me to look beautiful after the hell I've been going through, stewing over Archie all week?" Regina's voice broke a little at the end of the loud whisper, and Emma frowned.

The younger woman was sorry she'd said anything, but now that they weren't distracted by the craziness from earlier she realized how worried Regina's appearance made her. "No…" Emma sighed. "And I never said you weren't beautiful; you're just worn out and stressed."

Regina's eyes widened at the less-than-subtle compliment that had her cheeks growing tinged with pink. Luckily for her, the words had been said in the dark. "No one can look worn out _and _beautiful, especially not me," she said quietly. "But thank you…I think," And she turned to leave, needing to escape the authentic moment between them.

Seeing the back of the brunette's head facing her, had Emma beginning to stand up to stop her. "Seriously, how long has it been since you've gotten a good night's sleep?"

The other woman froze before the door; part of her trying to suppress the anger from Emma's relentless efforts at getting her to talk, and part of her not wanting to go back into the cold, lonely hallway. "I don't know," was all that Regina provided, not even turning to face Emma, but the other woman still heard the note of sadness in the words, even though she probably wasn't meant to.

"You don't know or can't even remember?" The knowing look in the green eyes that appeared almost black from the lack of light had Regina wanting to collapse and run at the same time. She really wished Emma would just drop the conversation, and yet, something inside of her was impatiently waiting for the truth to be pried out of her.

"Why are you so concerned?" Regina countered, as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake their son, but loud enough to communicate the suspicion and hostility she wanted to convey.

For a second, the blonde was caught off-guard, and mentally echoed the question she was just asked, also wondering why she, all of a sudden, had such an uncharacteristic, but passionate concern for the woman across the room. The truth came to her easily, but the thought of voicing it seemed odd when _she_ couldn't even figure out how it made any sense. So instead, she decided to tell Regina a half-truth. "I just have a feeling this isn't the first night you've come into Henry's room unable to sleep."

Regina was growing more exhausted by the conversation and exhaled loudly, wanting Emma to understand their back and forth was becoming tiresome. "What does it matter?"

"You need sleep, Regina. It's not healthy. You look like crap."

The former queen smirked at the chastising she received, and the comment that contradicted Emma's earlier statement, secretly finding it as sweet and endearing as she was finding it aggravating. "Weren't you the one who said I looked beautiful a few moments ago?"

"You do," Emma rushed to clarify. "But you also look like crap."

"I find you funny. I'm not sure I'll ever understand you," Regina commented more to herself than Emma, pondering over the ways the other woman usually confused her. "Now, I really should try and fall asleep. Goodnight."

Emma found herself feeling insulted, but pushed it away, knowing that no matter how true Regina's words were, she was just putting her walls back up. Apparently, the blonde was becoming an expert at convincing the abstract barriers to crumble, at the rate Regina had to keep rebuilding them all evening. "And I thought I was good at avoiding…"

"Miss Swan I am in no mood-"

"Stop calling me that," Emma ordered with a sharp stare. "You were calling me Emma earlier for the most part. Now I say something that unnerves you and you have to be all formal? You can drop the shield, you know?"

A long moment passed that felt more like eternity to Emma, before Regina's voice disturbed the hum of silence in their ears. "No, I can't," The words were almost inaudible, but Emma easily picked up the distinct sound that had become pleasantly familiar, especially since her return from the other land.

"And why not?" But Emma didn't need to hear Regina's explanation. That was one of the ways they were alike—never being able to let people in. She looked at the defeated woman with empathy. "We both know there are a million reasons why you shouldn't trust me. And I know it's incredible that Henry and I are even still in this house. I'm confused about what I'm supposed to be feeling about you right now, but for some reason, I do care about what happens to you, Regina."

"Henry-" The brunette attempted to supply an answer, but Emma moved her head back and forth in denial.

"I almost wish it was only him," Emma chuckled somewhat bitterly, receiving a curious stare from Regina. "Like I said before, whenever you're ready, I'm here."

"I really should try and get some sleep," Regina tried for the third time, becoming vulnerable, but not unpleasantly so. Emma's words actually had her heart feeling fuller than it had in a very long time.

"Okay, but what kind of sleep are you going to get in that bedroom down the hall, and in that bed that is way too big for one person who can't stop thinking?" Emma held her gaze intently for a moment, getting the other woman to consider what she was saying. "Especially, when I get the feeling you've been spending the night in here when you can't fall asleep."

Tears caught by the sliver of moonlight shining in, glistened in Regina's eyes, and were enough of a confirmation for Emma.

"It's not easy to sleep when you fear for your life; think you're going to lose the son you love; are going through withdrawal from not using magic; are trying to come up with a way to get you and Mary Margaret back; and had to-"

"Had to what?" But Emma could tell Regina had closed herself off again by the distant way she was staring through Henry's window. She knew that this time it was for good; that there'd be no way of compelling her to reveal anything else.

"You know, this giant poofy comforter from your guest room is pretty amazing," Emma said temptingly, running a hand over the invitingly smooth fabric. "I can't even tell I'm on the floor. It's nice being next to Henry too."

"My lack of sleep has nothing to do with physical comfort, I assure you."

"I know. But tell me you don't want to be in here close to Henry," Regina released a sigh at Emma's raised eyebrow. "Come here. We can share."

Regina's mouth dropped open and the way her eyes bulged, forced Emma to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. "What?! You really need sleep, dear."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How crazy of me to suggest such an awful thing as sleeping near me, even if it helps you," Sarcasm dripped from Emma's intonation, but Regina was aware that she had made a valid point, not that it meant she would just give in to the younger woman. "Come on, I folded the blankets so it's like a sleeping bag. It's big enough for both of us to fit. We won't even be close to touching."

"Have you gone insane?" Regina's hands had risen to her hips, while she continued staring at Henry's other mom like she had ten heads and a tail.

"I've been asking myself that for weeks. Just do this. Please," The brunette couldn't help but find the way Emma was pleading with her to be adorable. She mentally smacked herself for the warm smile she had uncontrollably revealed at that thought. "You'll be able to sleep and you need sleep."

"So you've said," Regina breathed in an indifferent tone. "Fine. But if you kick me or mistaken me for a teddy bear, I'll forget all about not using magic and poof you down to the couch."

Emma sent Regina a smirk, as she held the top of the blanket, so the other woman could climb between the two layers. "Sure, you will."

"I wouldn't test me, if I were you," Regina warned, turning her head to look at Emma, and lowered herself into the space the other woman had made for her.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma smiled with a chuckle, handing the woman the part of the bedcovers she had moved aside.

Regina took the top layer of the blanket with a smile, and draped it over her body, cuddling into an extra pillow Emma had previously been using. "Goodnight, Emma."

**SQ**SQ**

_Regina's heart was pounding with adrenaline and anxious anticipation. She was back at the stables that she had visited almost every day growing up. Her heart pumped harder and she felt the clammy sweat forming on her face. Her stomach dropped when she realized what her purpose was there. It was dark outside and she was carrying a bag with all the important belongings she had managed to fit inside. Daniel walked out from one of the stalls then asking if she was ready to leave. Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned around, ready to run back to the house, before her mother showed up. Regina knew that she could change what happened and that's all she wanted; Daniel wasn't going to die this time. _

_Unlike the last time she had been there with Snow White, the stalls weren't empty and abandoned. The stables were as appealing as they had been back when she was a young woman. For a minute, she expected to find her hair cascading in dark tresses down her back, but when she moved her fingers behind her they only met the material of the white shirt she had spilled cider on in the mansion back in Storybrooke._

_She was about to run when the dreaded appearance of her mother stopped her. Regina shook her head vigorously, feeling sick, as she tried to tell Cora she wasn't leaving; pleading with the woman to come back to the house with her. The older woman moved her head from side to side telling her daughter in a sweet, but firm tone, that she didn't believe her, and knew she'd eventually run away, even if it wasn't tonight. Daniel, and Regina's love for him, would always be enough to get Regina to leave her family and not marry King Leopold. _

_Regina's fiancée walked over to them then, trying to reason with Cora. Regina laid a hand on his chest, forcing him back, telling him not to fight the evil woman. She repeated over and over again that her mother would kill him. Cora stared icily at them, before asking Regina if Daniel was what she truly wanted and if becoming queen really meant nothing. Regina felt herself nod in response, feeling no control over her actions. She stood frozen, listening to her mother calling her foolish and saying how she thought she'd taught Regina that love was weakness. She said Regina could be more powerful than anyone and needed to be queen. She shouted how she'd worked hard to get her daughter this opportunity and that sooner or later she would end up forgetting Daniel. _

_Regina tried to deny it and attempted to lift her hand to blast Cora away forever, but nothing moved. She looked on helplessly, while her mother stepped closer and closer to her lover. She felt herself cringe when Cora lifted her hand to his chest, pushing it forward, past his shirt. Regina tried desperately to close her eyes, feeling warm tears burning her cheeks. She screamed out, as the glowing organ was ripped away from the body it had inhabited. _

_Anger rushed out of her in loud, hoarse curses at her mother, until finally, she was able to sink down to the cold, hay-covered ground. The dry grass pricking her legs through her black dress pants. She broke down sobbing, her heart and soul shattering again. _

_Regina's grieving only stops when she hears the hay crunching under someone's footsteps. Her brown eyes rise to fall on her son who leans down and wipes the salty water from her face with his small hands. He gives her a comforting smile, saying he's there and Emma is too. _

_The blonde suddenly appears out of the corner of her eye, but before she can even allow their eyes to fully connect, her mother comes back into view. She raises a wrinkled hand and Henry ascends with it. He floats toward the woman, kicking and yelling. Regina stands up fast, crying out for him, but she is unexpectedly thrown back, and feels the wind being knocked out of her by the stable's wall. She crumples to the ground, lifting her head up in time to see Cora's hand inching toward Henry's heart. Again, she finds herself unable to move, looking on helplessly in horror. But then a flash of yellow hair is seen, as Henry's biological mother flies between Cora and their son, swooping him up and away from the wicked woman. Barely a moment later, Henry is standing on the other side of the building, and Emma is rushing back at Cora, raising both hands, causing magic to flow freely out of them, reducing the old woman to dust. Henry runs to Emma then, leaving Regina stunned and alone against the wall, clutching her own heart._

"Mom…mom…" A small voice and someone nudging her, was registered by Regina. Hot tears were sensed falling freely down her cheeks, and she was choking on the grief and pain of losing Daniel and not being good enough to be the one to save her son. "Mom, it's okay. Wake up." The now familiar voice tried again in a loud whisper.

Regina forced her eyes open then, immediately alarmed by the darkness and Henry's shadow-covered face close to hers. It took her a moment to understand that she was only dreaming, but Henry's arm on hers helped ground Regina back to reality. She heard Emma's faint breathing next to her, and slowly sat up, looking into her son's face. "Henry?"

"I think you were having a nightmare," he offered. His mom doesn't miss the concern in his eyes and voice, wanting nothing more than to take it away.

""Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine," she assured him with more confidence than she was feeling. "You should go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes," A smile was forced at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake Emma up," he commented, glancing over to his other mom, and Regina did the same. "You were kicking and I heard you crying Daniel's name and mine."

"It's good I didn't," Regina said with relief. "I woke her up when I came in here. She doesn't need me to interrupt her sleep again."

Henry's eyebrows knitted together, as he shifted his eyes from Regina to Emma and back again, trying to understand the odd sleeping arrangement. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I came in to check on you, and Emma told me to stay," Regina supplied casually, wanting to provide the simplest explanation. "She thought I'd get a better night's sleep if I was near you."

Henry's lips were unhappily tugged downward. "Sorry it didn't help."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," She gave his hand a small squeeze. "Personally, I blame my nightmares and everything I can't stop thinking about."

"They've been happening a lot haven't they? The nightmares…"

She rubbed her hand comfortingly up and down his arm. "There's no need for you to be worried. I can deal with them. After all, they aren't real."

Henry shrugged, "Doesn't make having them any better."

"No, you're right, it doesn't."

"If you ever want to talk about them, you can," The offer had new tears forming in her eyes, but Regina wouldn't allow them to spill. "I owe you for putting up with all of mine."

"That's what moms are for," Regina smiled lovingly. "And thank you, but you shouldn't have to hear them."

"Don't forget, I read the book. I'm pretty sure I could handle some bad dreams."

Regina slipped a few strands of his hair between her fingers, playing with it absentmindedly, reveling in the closeness of her son that she hadn't been allowed for so long. "You probably could. But for now, back to sleep."

"Okay," he hugged her tighter than she expected. She breathed in his familiar, soothing scent, and missed it the second he let her go and climbed back into bed.

Regina waited a little while, before sinking back down into the makeshift bed, staring up at the ceiling, and focusing on the dancing shadows there. It felt like hours later, but she knew only a few minutes had really passed when she heard the light snoring coming from the bed to her left. The composure she forced for Henry's benefit was slowly wearing away. Her mind started reeling with the nightmare once more. She pictured Cora ripping Daniel's heart out again and again, feeling the same helplessness, pain, and anger over and over. She saw Henry, and then, Emma, before she being thrown against the stable wall. It hurt. But what agonized her even more was how Henry cried for her and she couldn't save him; only Emma could be there for him.

The thoughts of her terrible dream kept her feeling horrified, useless, and overwhelmed. She was unsure of when the first tear fell down her cheek, but knew more were about to follow, and so, she moved onto her side, turning away from Emma. Her arm gripped the pillow that had begun to catch her tears, and she buried the side of her face into it. She was barely able to stifle the sob that left her mouth.

When she noticed the warm pressure of a hand gently touch her back, she stiffened with fear and humiliation. It rested on her comfortingly, staying still, until she relaxed against it, accepting the security and permission to cry. Part of her hated that she was breaking in front of the blonde, while the rest of her didn't care. Emma's hand began to move in circles when Regina shook with her emotions. "Emma-" Regina cried in a strangled sob.

"Shhh. I'm here," Emma didn't know what else to say. She had never been great at this. In a way, she was actually shocked that it hadn't felt more awkward for her. Guessing that there probably weren't any other words Regina would want to hear, she allowed her hand to just keep moving over the same small place on Regina's back, hoping it was helping even a little.

An hour must have gone by, before the slender hand ended its movements and rested against Regina's back. Emma listened to the heavy breathing coming from the other woman, thankful that all of the sniffles and tears had faded into sleep. Maybe the damaged woman beside her would now have a peaceful sleep with Emma's hand on her back, reminding her that she was anything but alone. Keeping the gentle contact, the blonde found herself drifting into her own pleasant dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe how long it has been since I updated this story! I'm so sorry for making you all wait over a month for the next chapter. Life got super busy and I barely had any time to write. Luckily, now all of the craziness has calmed down, and I've actually had time to put this very long update together for you and roughly plan out the rest of this fic. I should be updating regularly from now on and already have most of the next chapter written; just have to type it up and edit. As always, thank you to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate it and hope you all will continue to enjoy the story. So without making you wait any longer, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**. **

**Chapter 5: Wanting to Trust You**

Light dancing across her face, trying to peep through the shelter of the lids that protected her eyes, had Emma rolling onto her stomach and pressing her face into the stuffed, plump pillow beneath her. It wasn't until she stretched out that she remembered where she was, and came to realize she was alone. She looked over to the side of the blanket, closest to Henry's bed, to see that Regina wasn't there, and then, lifted her head noticing the neatly made bed. She stood up and stretched, noticing that she felt no signs she had slept on the floor. Walking out of the room, she made her way down the hall to the nearby bathroom.

After flushing the toilet and heading over to the sink to wash her hands, she was met by her messy reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was nearly all out of the ponytail she had put it in last night, while her face still looked half asleep. She decided to splash some cool water on it, rinsing away some of the leftover tiredness, before combing her fingers through her long hair and pulling it into a new ponytail.

When she accepted that her appearance was as good as it was going to get, she headed downstairs to see what her son and his adoptive mother were up to. In all honesty, she was wondering if they would be any more rested than she was after last night.

"Morning," she greeted Henry, who was sitting at the dining room table, reading a comic book.

"Hey," he smiled half-heartedly, barely taking the time to meet her eyes.

Emma frowned at the unenthusiastic reception that wasn't typical of her son, or at least it hadn't been, before he was upset about Regina. "Everything okay?"

"I guess," he sighed indifferently, keeping his eyes on the book he was obviously pretending to be engrossed in.

"Where's your mom?" This time he lifted his eyes toward the kitchen in answer. "How is she this morning?"

Henry shrugged in response, and his eyes finally stared up into Emma's. "She hasn't really said much today. Just told me to sit here and she'd make breakfast," Emma didn't try to hide the concern from showing on her face, knowing it was identical to her son's. She lovingly ruffled his hair, on her way to the closed kitchen door. "You're sure you want to go in there?" Henry gave her a pointed look.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes or you hear me scream, find a way to rescue me," she winked back.

Emma pushed the door open to find Regina standing over the stove, wearing black pants and a purple blouse tucked inside them. The only things missing were her usual heels, which had been replaced by cream-colored slippers. Green eyes watched the brunette scrambling eggs on one frying pan, before flipping pancakes on another. If it wasn't for the unusually messy counter covered in egg shells, flour and pancake batter, Emma would have thought nothing was bothering Regina.

An angry curse muttered by the dark-haired woman, had Emma's gaze moving back to Regina making breakfast across the kitchen, before she noticed the half mushy pancake that had fallen onto the stove; uncooked, gooey cake sticking to the burner. A hand violently switched off the fire under the pancakes, then, and Emma watched Regina use the back of her left hand to swipe at her cheek, apparently wiping at a tear. The rebellious pancake was then lifted from the stove, batter making it's when onto Regina's fingers, as she threw it away. Emma saw her scowl at the dirty burner as she made her way back from the trash can, and tried to guess how irritated Regina was about the metal being too hot to clean. Her answer was the woman choosing to use her messy right hand to murderously scrape between the eggs and the frying pan they sat on with the spatula she was holding, moving them roughly around the skillet.

The action had Emma feeling some of the pain evident in Regina, and she forced down the lump in her throat, before going over to her. She gently placed her hand over the one Regina was holding the spatula with, compelling her movements to stop.

Regina flashed watery eyes at her in warning and shock, receiving a commanding look from Emma, before it became sympathetic. "Go sit down over there," she ordered gently, motioning to the island where a couple of black stools, she didn't remember ever seeing during the couple of times she was in Regina's kitchen, had been placed. The spatula was taken from Regina's limp fingers, where Emma noticed a good amount of pancake batter was just starting to dry. "I'll finish cooking."

The brunette hesitated, "You won't burn the house down?" Both women picked up on the nasally tone, which had Emma suspecting that Regina was crying long before the incident with the pancake, and made Regina turn away attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"No promises," She smiled at Regina who was lifting herself onto a stool, letting her know that she was not there to make her uncomfortable. "But I think I can scoop this onto a plate."

Regina ran her hands through her hair, and then rested her head heavily on them, submitting to the darkness of her palms. She listened to Emma moving around the kitchen, plates clattering together quietly and the spatula moving against the pans, while she dished out the food. "Be right back," she felt the blonde stop briefly beside her. "I want to bring Henry his breakfast before it gets cold."

A nod was all that Regina gave her in response, exhaling when she heard the door swing closed, signaling Emma was gone and she was alone again.

"How's it going?" Henry's question was timid, and made Emma assume that he had heard his other mom taking out her feelings on the innocent frying pan.

"Could be better," Emma admitted with a defeated sigh, placing the full plate down in front of him.

Henry winced at the sight of the yellow eggs and golden brown pancakes soaking in syrup. "I'm not really hungry."

Emma took a seat next to him. She had been hoping Henry reuniting with Regina and having a new mission would have brought his appetite back. "I know, but you need to eat," She ran a hand over his head, before taking his hand. "You won't be any help to us with an empty stomach."

"I'm worried about my mom," Emma felt her heart clench at the truthful admittance and solemn look in his eyes. "She's tired and sad. There's something else wrong too, but I'm not sure what."

"I know," His frown deepened at the words that validated his distress and Emma forced a small, hopeful smile to make him feel better. "But I promise I'm going to make sure she'll be okay. "

Henry searched her eyes, and Emma could tell he was trying to find any betrayal that she wouldn't be able to stay true to her word. "Okay," A smile accompanied his nod of acceptance, once he seemed completely certain of her sincerity.

"If I need your help I'll let you know." She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But what I really need you to do is start finding that proof you said you'd get."

"Already thinking on that. I have a couple ideas, but I'll need help from both of you."

"Okay," Emma agreed and stood up from the table. "How 'bout you finish your breakfast and get dressed, while I try to get your mom to talk to me."

"Kay. Do you think there's a way to get Pongo here?"

"Pongo? Why?" Emma squinted in confusion, before thinking it over. "I'm sure we could figure something out," she shrugged.

"Okay, good," Henry grinned and scooted closer to the table, so he could reach his food. "I have a feeling it'll be easier than bringing mom to him, since she should probably still lay low."

After watching Henry shovel a fork-full of pancake into his mouth, Emma headed back into the kitchen. Regina was still seated at the island, staring into space. The blonde hesitated in front of the door that had closed behind her, unsure of what to say to the woman. So much had happened in a little more than twelve hours, and there was no easy way to breach the events she wanted to discuss. Talking about feelings and personal problems, whether they were her own or someone else's, had never been her forte. And even if she had become better at it after forming bonds with people in Storybrooke, it still made her uneasy. That was why she couldn't contain the breath of relief that left her when Regina spoke first.

"I'm sorry," The broken woman uttered quietly, choosing to stare down at her folded hands. Emma tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"Upsetting him more," Regina breathed, obviously having overheard some of Henry and Emma's conversation. The ring she wore was receiving most of her attention, as she tried hard to keep her eyes transfixed on it, instead of Emma. How the stone and the metal that held it never changed, was somehow comforting. And the lifelessness of the piece made it easier to keep her emotions in check, which would be necessary if she was going to talk to Emma. "A better mother would do anything not to burden her son the way I have."

Heavy footsteps made their way forward, as Emma crossed her arms and stepped away from the door. "Regina-"

"Maybe it _is _best if he stays with you and his grandparents," Regina offered thoughtfully, interrupting the placating or whatever had been about to come from Emma's mouth.

A hand was placed on Regina's arm, and Emma observed the struggle in the other woman's eyes as she stared at the contact. "Hey, I don't know much about family stuff, but I'm positive Henry doesn't see you as burdening him."

Regina scoffed. "He has barely stopped seeing me as the Evil Queen."

"He loves you," It was said confidently, conveying so much sincerity and a hint of desperation, that Regina's lips crept upwards for a brief moment until she suddenly remembered the conflict within her.

"What if I'm not willing to allow him to pay the price for that love?" She bit back. Being bitter and fierce always seemed to come more naturally than revealing her anguish.

Emma tried to read the painfully passionate expression on Regina's flushed face, but couldn't. What price was suddenly too high for the woman to finally get what she wanted most? She studied Regina, but the dark eyes became blank as she searched for meaning in them. "Don't do this," She pleaded almost silently; only realizing she had actually said her thought aloud when Regina's eyes flicked closed, then opened again.

"Do what?" The hoarse words came out rigid and empty.

Emma sighed, pulled the other stool over and perched herself on top of it, just inches from the brunette. "You need to trust me. You need to tell me what's going on," she wanted to make it sound like it was because she cared, but her lowered voice had come out more authoritative than she intended.

"I don't _need _to do anything," Regina predictably snipped at Emma, disliking how (unintentionally) demanding she had been.

"Sorry, Madame Mayor," Emma decided to tease at the expected reaction, informing Regina she had caught her own mistake when she had first spoken. "I forgot. Only you know what you want and need; and how to get it. No one should ever be so…presumptuous as to tell you what to do."

"I see you're working on expanding your vocabulary," Regina sniffed. It would normally sound teasing, condescending, or both, but now, the words seemed to only leave Regina's lips out of boring habit.

It was clear to Emma that the walls were up, and nothing was going to get through without a fight. A fight, which she understood, would take a lot of effort and might not be worth crossing her own emotional boundaries for. But the messy stove, gray tint under Regina's eyes, and the betrayed anxious tension in the woman's small, clasped hands, left her determined. "I hate to break this to you, but you've met your match."

Neat eyebrows rose into the forehead previously knitted with lines of worry. "Excuse me?"

"If I have to go out of my comfort zone and throw dynamite at those fucking walls of mortar you put up, you're going to help me climb over what's left of them," Emma elaborated.

"What _are _you talking about?" Regina stared at her bewildered. The blonde's somewhat fierce tone surprised her to the point that her mind couldn't make sense of the talk of mortar and dynamite.

Emma just rolled her eyes, frustrated and bemused by the woman at the same time. "Something is clearly bothering you and has shaken you up so much you're ready to force Henry to stay with my parents, yet you're just going to close yourself off?"

Finally Regina's mind registered what Emma was getting at, and she flashed the blonde a look of defiance. "Don't pretend that you wouldn't do the same thing!"

"If Henry was that worried about me, I'd talk to anyone who would listen," She argued back, honestly.

"Even if it was the daughter of your most hated enemy?" Regina asked without missing a beat, her voice rising.

"You mean the one who laid beside me and kept her hand on my back, while I cried for an hour? Yeah, especially her," The green eyes burned with aggravation and a bit of hurt at Regina's inability to easily accept her compassion, until they softened at the unspoken apology the brown eyes sent her. She realized how her own feelings of rejection and irritation at Regina's temperamental hostility towards her, were blinding her to the reason she was being pushed away. "I mean, why risk falling apart and humiliating yourself in front of someone else, right? You've already broken down in front of one person too many…"

Regina's smile was uncharacteristically shy, as she showed her embarrassment at the accuracy of Emma's perception and the gratefulness to her for understanding.

"Besides, there's no judgment here; or pity," Emma assured, keenly aware that the other woman would never want or accept either, but also recognizing the same need she herself always had in vulnerable moments to feel that reassurance and comfort.

For a long moment, Regina kept her eyes locked on the cabinets ahead, debating if she wanted to talk to Emma and how to do so. In the most unexpected way, the daughter of the woman she despised, understood and accepted her inability to trust and confide in someone easily. What was even more unforeseen was how similar she and Emma actually were as people; as women. For the strangest reason, it made her feel safe; it made her want to be able to trust the woman who constantly drove her crazy. "My nightmare last night…it really troubled me," Regina hesitantly confessed into the air surrounding them.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Emma hadn't been able to keep the light, sarcastic comment from tumbling out of her mouth. However, she had the decency to look sheepishly at the appalled glare Regina sent her. "Sorry. Really. It's become a habit."

"Believe me, I know," Regina offered a small laugh at how natural bantering had become for both of them, then became serious again. Emma caught the darkness in her eyes, as they stared at one another. "I'm almost absolutely positive my mother is here."

"Cora? Cora is here?" Emma tried her best to remain calm, but her eyes had grown wide at the revelation. It took all of her self-control not to give in to her sheriff instincts that told her to stand up and fly into action, making sure everyone would be safe from the witch.

A calming hand covered hers, causing her need to take action to dissipate quickly. The warm olive skin that rested over her cooler skin, sent tingles through her, and she tried not to shiver. "This is what I found in my room last night," Regina shifted beside her, using her free hand to pull something out of her pants' pocket. "I thought it looked familiar, but it wasn't until I felt the traces of magic on it that I was sure," The piece of jewelry Regina held out for Emma to see, sparkled under the fluorescent kitchen lights. "It's hers."

Regina's confirmation was said so definitively that Emma shuddered, her hand trembling beneath Regina's. To stop herself from mimicking the blonde's shaking, Regina squeezed the slim fingers sitting under her own, and then broke their connection by pulling her hand back, so it fell onto her lap. "The thought of her being here stimulated my nightmare."

"If she's here we have to do something! Tell my parents. Protect Henry," Emma was animated again, releasing her nervousness in her ramble. Regina listened to her echoing the similar thoughts she had had a million times the night before, when she had failed to come up with the best course of action to take.

Emma's knee brushing against her leg, had Regina scooting over slightly when the blonde turned to her, frowning, deep in thought. "Wait. If Cora's here why would you want to give up Henry? Last night you agreed that he's safest here with you."

Regina's eyes left Emma's to stare toward the sink across the kitchen. "That was last night. She wasn't coming back. And if there was the slightest chance she did, well then, we both have magic."

"Yeah, magic I don't even know how to use," the blonde grumbled, and Regina had to stop herself from smiling at the petulant expression she saw on Emma's face in her peripheral vision.

"Trust me, if Henry was in danger, you'd figure it out," Regina said earnestly, now focused on the sunlight streaming through the small window above the sink. "You love him—that's magic, and it would fuel your magic; guide it."

A loud exhale, followed by a smirk from Emma had Regina turning to her perplexed. Emma read the silent question in her eyes, asking what had been so entertaining about the insight Regina had offered. "I know you're trying to change the subject."

Regina moved her head back and forth in denial. "Just trying to enlighten you about yourself a little," she defended against Emma's skeptical stare. But when silence fell thickly between them and the green eyes continued to focus on her so unrelentingly that she felt Emma was reading her mind, she groaned in defeat. "Fine, but you were the one who gave me the perfect out."

"Not on purpose!" It took every bit of her self-control not to jokingly shove Regina like she wanted to. Instead, she lightly kicked the leg of the stool the other woman was sitting on, guessing that would be less likely to result in Regina magically blasting her to another continent. "But I don't want you to feel pressured either," Emma conceded after a minute, hoping Regina didn't feel she was being cornered and was talking to her because she trusted her just a little.

"I'd think you would know me well enough by now to have learned that any part of this conversation would not be happening, if I didn't want it to," Regina replied reminding both of them she was really the one in control.

Ignoring the sneer Regina sent her when she grunted a disbelieving "Of course" in response, Emma tried again. "How is it not safer for you to be protecting Henry?"

Regina's breath caught in her throat, her vision blurring with the response that filled her mind. "Because I love him."

"I-I'm not following."

The brunette inhaled deeply, and Emma thought she was shutting down, either because she was impatient with the younger woman's ignorance, or the topic would bring out too much raw emotion. Regina surprised her, though, when she continued on, having gathered whatever strength and composure she required. "Love is weakness…or so my mother always said. She'll use Henry to get what she wants," Emma's stomach sunk at the real possibility of their son being in danger. "If she heard our conversation on the stairs last night, she may even do something to you."

"Me?" Emma questioned so defensively, it even had her wondering why she'd be so stunned that anyone would associate her with Regina and assume there was some kind of bond between them. Her heart sped up when it finally hit her, once her conscious mind had processed what her subconscious already had, that Regina believed Cora would use what her daughter loved to get to her. That made complete sense when it came to Henry, but Emma's thoughts were churning rapidly, trying hard to wrap her mind around how she could be just as much Regina's weakness as Henry, when there was no possible way the woman felt any sort of love for her.

Regina watched Emma's face go from puzzled, to panicked, to perplexed in a few seconds. Part of her wished she could read minds. Of course, she could always assume the shift in the blonde was due to her accepting Cora might be a greater threat to her than she considered. Yet, she sensed Emma was having trouble comprehending something she had said. There was a lost look in her eyes that shouldn't be there if this was just her reaction to the danger Cora was. "It's obvious, or at least my mother would see it as obvious, that there's a connection between us. You and Henry are the only ones standing by me, helping me. If you continue to stay here, you're not safe."

Emma visibly took in the explanation Regina provided, clearly comprehending what she meant this time and calmed down some. "Right. That connection might be a problem," she said as if she had understood it all along, and was beyond thankful Henry's adoptive mother had cleared it up and put her mind and heart at ease. Not that any of it erased the fact that Emma's mind had been the one to come to the conclusion that Regina was implying she loved her. There was no way such a thing would make sense or be accepted by either, so where a thought like that would come from, she had no idea. Just being tolerant of each other and caring a little was a huge step for them.

"But you can't know for sure that she's planning on using us," Emma argued when she registered Regina staring at her, anticipating more of a response from her.

"You don't know what she's capable of."

"I spent time with her in your land _and _she tried to rip my heart out, I think I have a pretty good idea," Emma retorted.

Regina felt the wind knocked out of her at the image filling her mind of her mother's hand violently removing the heart of the woman sitting beside her. "Tried to rip your heart out?" The question was weak and breathy. If Regina had paled or shown any sign of how deeply Emma's words had affected her, she didn't let on. For some reason the thought disgusted her, even when there had been times Regina had been tempted to perform the same heinous action on the Savior.

"She wanted to bring my mom's heart back to you. I got in the way, and her hand flew into my chest, but then she was blasted back," the recounting of the event was said so nonchalantly that Regina got the feeling the princess had been so stunned and impressed with her own strength, that it had distracted her from the reality that she almost died.

"You blasted her back with magic?"

It wasn't difficult to hear the slight bit of awe in Regina's voice, but she also heard what she thought was a bit of envy. "Yeah, I guess."

The brunette visibly thought it over. "It may not work that way again."

"Why not? It did that time," Emma knew she sounded childish contesting a woman who had so much more experience in these matters than she did, but part of her felt distressed that she was being told she couldn't depend on such a life-saving magical ability.

Her former nemesis stared back at her unblinkingly. "You were protecting someone you love. That does not mean you are invincible."

"Damn it, Regina! Way to hurt my ego," The savior pretended to be insulted, after she had absorbed what Regina was saying. She was taken aback when the former mayor rolled her eyes and gently shoved her.

"What? Did I hurt you princess?" There was a hint of playfulness in Regina that Emma had never glimpsed before. The smirk she wore wasn't different than the ones she usually gave Emma, but her eyes were dancing in a practically unnoticeable way that made the blonde freeze. If she hadn't become immobile, she would have lifted her hand to check that her heart was beating.

The fleeting, barely there betrayal of emotion, communicating Regina's genuine warmth and enjoyment toward Emma, had the blonde questioning if she had been hallucinating or letting her eyes see what they may have wished to see. Never had Regina looked at her in such a way that tugged at her heart for all the right reasons. And never before had she wanted to keep an image of Regina in her mind forever, which made Emma realize how much she wanted the brown orbs to look at her like that again.

"No, but you're stronger than you look. Found that out a while ago," Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts, knowing Regina would tease her some more if she kept gaping at her.

"That's because I only let you see what I want you to see," Regina had meant it to be light, almost joking and maybe even faintly flirty, but sadness managed to creep into her words.

After the glimmer of heartfelt emotion Emma believed she had witnessed a few seconds ago, Regina's comment had her heart sinking. "I don't know, I think you're becoming more transparent than you think. Might want to work on that mask a little more, unless you're planning on throwing it away."

Emma's words had caught Regina off-guard and she had forced herself to quickly recover. If she was being honest, what the sheriff said panicked her a little. Had she really been slipping that much and letting Emma see more of her than what she had intentionally revealed? The thought frightened her and made her feel oddly peaceful at the same time. When had Henry's birth mother started to see through her mask, and why did she suddenly want to be okay with it? They were barely even friends.

"Why would I do that? Let all those years of perfecting the mask go to waste? I don't think so," She jested, folding her arms over one another, and widening her eyes at Emma in mock horror, questioning how she could suggest such a thing.

The sheriff shrugged, "I guess it does add some mystery, once you get past the death glares and stuff." Emma watched Regina part her lips to say something, but she shut them again and shook her head. From the conflicted eyes and frown on her face, Emma thought it best to steer them away from the heavy banter they'd been having. Not that the topic of conversation she was returning to would be any lighter. "So, what do we do about your mother?"

The muscles in Regina's arms clenched and she sat up straighter. Her mother was one of her weaknesses; the one who easily had her reverting into a child. Regina feared her magic and control over her, but loved the woman deeply, and had always had a desperate need to please and be loved by Cora. Her nightmare had only reinforced how helpless and not in control she was when her mother was around. She would try to run away, but could never fight her, which meant she never succeeded. The only time she really had was when Rumple encouraged her to push Cora through the looking glass. It was why Emma would ultimately be more powerful against Cora, and why Regina felt envy crawl through her when the blonde told her she had used magic to blast the older woman back. Emma had been able to do what Regina never could; she forcefully stood up to her.

Emma didn't know that. And she also didn't understand that that was why there wasn't going to be a "we". Regina couldn't help them fight and destroy Cora. Maybe if there was absolutely no one else to save her son, but that was not the case. There was no reason for her to be forced to kill her own mother. She knew after her dream last night that she would have to give in to her mother and appear to join her. At least then, if Regina convincingly pretended she didn't love Henry and sided with Cora, he would have less of a chance of getting his heart ripped out. That was all she could do. The rest would be up to Emma, her parents, and whatever army they would form.

"Not we—you. You take Henry with you, tell your parents, go after Cora, and-"

"And what? Let everyone destroy your mother, and then, you because it'll look like you did nothing to stop her?" Emma interrupted her, guessing Regina's train of thought from the forlorn and defeated look that had been on her face. Green eyes were shooting daggers back at the ones Regina's were piercing her with. "I liked you better when you didn't give up so easily."

"This isn't about me giving up!" She spat back, wondering how she could feel such anger toward someone she had been having deep conversations with and was actually enjoying the company of. "She's my mother, no matter how horrible the things she's done have been. I _love _her. But I love Henry too. If I take her side, she'll be less likely to go after him. It's the only way I have a chance at saving my son, and I will _not _be the one to endanger him in the first place!"

"You're putting him in danger by not fighting with us! No one knows your mother better than you; we need you."

Regina felt her breath hitch at hearing Emma say "we" so naturally. It was such a small word, but it warmed Regina's heart more than anything had in a long time. To be accepted and needed after all of the loneliness was enough of a temptation to get her to change her mind about what to do. But she didn't allow herself to dwell on that warmth for long, since she understood what they really required. "You don't need me, you need my power," Regina's lips thinned into a straight line and her features became cold. "And I refuse to be the one to destroy my mother if there is someone else who is capable, so even with me there, you'll be the one to save him anyway. You always are."

Emma heard the loathing in Regina's voice, but the tears Regina blinked a few times to hide, had Emma hurting for her instead of instinctively fighting back. "I'm sorry," She knew it didn't really make sense to apologize for what they both understood Emma had no control over, but she said it anyway. She wanted Regina to hear that it was not her intention to cause her to feel like an inadequate mother. Emma also needed her to know that she sympathized with her having to make the decisions she did about Cora and Henry.

The sincere apology she received had Regina calming down and feeling selfish. After all, if Emma hadn't saved Henry at the mine, when he ate the poisoned turnover, or even in her dream, he may not have survived. As grateful as she should be towards Emma, the fact that she, the mother that raised him for over a decade, couldn't save him broke her heart. But she always converted the pain that tore at her heart into anger, blaming, and unleashing some of it, on someone else. However, the woman who had done that to protect herself from feeling the sadness and worthlessness, was the one she was working on leaving behind for the past few weeks. "You know, even in the dream it was you who saved him. I just stood by helplessly, unable to stop my mother. Just like with Daniel," Regina slid a finger under her eye wiping at a rebellious tear, opening up to Emma, so that the truth might alleviate some of the anger. "I'm powerless against her."

"Who's Daniel?" Emma pried, remembering Henry mention to Regina she had said that name during her nightmare the night before.

"Never mind."

"No," A hand gripped Regina's upper arm, so she would get her to make eye contact. Their eyes met, while Emma's hand was shaken roughly off by the other woman. "You and Henry were talking about Daniel after he woke you up last night. Who is he?"

Regina sucked in a deep breath, appearing at war with herself about whether she wanted to tell Emma about Daniel, and if she had the strength to. Some things were sacred and some things were too painful to relive, and this was both. Opening up to Henry about the true love that was taken from her, had been one thing. He was her son and Regina loved him. Sharing Daniel's story with him had felt right, no matter how unsure she had been initially about confiding in the boy. And although she had this bizarre, recently acknowledged trust that was developing for Emma, at this particular moment it was not enough. This would be too personal for both of them. "I can't—not yet."

A cloud of disappointment passed over Emma, before she showed her consideration. "Fine. I won't push. I said I wouldn't force you to talk. But why do you think you're powerless when it comes to protecting Henry? You're not. There have to be other ways you can protect him from Cora without sacrificing yourself, even if you don't want to be the one to stop her."

"We repeat the same roles again and again. You come sweeping in with your leather jacket and father's sword to save the day. I hurt Henry; worry him; control him. I'm as bad as my mother. He shouldn't have to live like that, and I hate that it took a nightmare to really make me see how bad I am for him."

"Seriously? Your mother is a cold, manipulative, heartless bitch," Emma's face contorted into a look of repulsion.

"And I'm not?" Regina's eyebrow rose, as she waited expectantly for the answer that deep down she wanted badly to hear.

"No. At least, not since Mary Margaret and I got back. And you seem to be doing everything not to be that way with Henry anymore," Emma replied truthfully. "You just had a bad dream that showed you your insecurities. I have those all the time. They haven't stopped me from trying to be Henry's mom, or running away from the parents that look like they're the same age as me, or believing that the infamous Evil Queen can redeem herself."

Although she found her heart picking up its pace and tears pricking her eyes at hearing Emma acknowledge that she had seen change in Regina, a grunt still came from her mouth in reply. "Yesterday, you still weren't sure that I didn't kill Archie."

"I've decided to go back to giving you the benefit of the doubt on that," Emma's smile was small. "You've had your cold, manipulative, bitchy moments, but you're not heartless. If anything, you care too much. I've seen you fight for who you love, you risk everything, even when it means resorting to evil."

Again, Regina thought Emma was able to see right through her. She was assessing her too accurately. It made her uneasy. "So, that means you're positive I haven't taken out my own heart? Funny, because sometimes even I have to check and make sure it's there."

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but without thinking twice about it, Emma took Regina's hand and pressed it flatly over where the brunette's heart sat within her chest. Her own hand rested on top of it, feeling the strong thumping that reverberated from Regina's palm through her own. "Good news, you're not literally heartless," Emma smiled, while her fingers wrapped around a few of Regina's, hugging them securely.

Glassy brown eyes caught Emma's, unable to break the intimate moment neither woman had seen coming. Regina knew she should feel awkward or exposed at the way their hands were laying over her heart, taking in every beat, but any vulnerability that may have been instinctively experienced at first, had become gratitude and tenderness that she directed at the person invading her space. No one had been this compassionate with her in so long. She had forgotten what it was like to not be so alone. And even more so, to have someone who searched for the good in her, wanted to believe in her, and hoped she'd overcome her wicked past.

Neither was certain of how long they sat like that; silent, Regina's heart pulsing through them. They were calmed by it; steadied; entranced. Only when the hand beneath Emma's twitched and caused a blush to color her pale cheeks, was the spell broken. "I'm glad I was right," Emma offered shyly, removing her hand from Regina's, causing them both to miss the other's touch.

"You being right is why you and Henry are in danger," Regina commented lowly.

"And it's the same reason I can't give up on you or let you give up on yourself. You _do _care, and it makes me care about you."

The statement left Regina wanting to smile, but her lips tugged downward despite the positive feeling that she really mattered to someone. Something inside of her had begun to grow apprehensive at the idea of Emma caring about her. The obvious shift occurring between them, since Emma had invited her to the dinner at Granny's a week ago, was becoming overwhelming for her. "I don't need you to fight for me."

"Maybe not, but I'm going to," Emma's stubbornness and determination were evident in her voice and the defiant way she eyed Regina, daring her to object.

Instead of responding with a protest that she doubted would get her anywhere, brown eyes rolled up and around in a counterclockwise circle. "Of course, because you're the Savior."

"Because I know what it's like to fight for yourself without anyone on your side to help," Emma countered frankly, trying to get through to Regina. She had seen the hint of edginess in the way Regina studied her after learning part of why Emma cared, and she knew the former mayor wanted to start building the walls again. That was why she needed to make an impact while she could still climb over the rubble. "Also, our son out there just wants the mom that raised him to be okay. I'm not going to let him lose you, especially now."

When Regina sighed, and then, leaned her elbows on the table, so she could collapse heavily into the hands that rubbed against her face, both of them understood that reminding her of the commonalities they shared and bringing up Henry's wishes had reassured her and grounded her enough to not hide from Emma. "Your parents will object to you wanting to be on my side."

"They can't say no to fighting for someone their grandson loves. Plus, if Henry and I are in danger they'll have to at least help with the situation." the blonde justified, relieved that Regina was still with her, seeming to re-evaluate everything.

"They haven't stopped believing I murdered someone recently."

"I can promise them you didn't," Emma declared boldly.

"Oh, really? And how may I ask are you going to do that and keep such a promise?" Regina wondered casting her eyes at Emma pointedly, sitting back from the hands that she'd been supporting her head on.

Doubt flashed across Emma's features and she had to force herself not to lose confidence. "I'll come up with something by the time we go to see them."

"We? I told you I can't go with you."

"I'm on your side, and that means there's not a chance in hell I'll let you go to Cora," Emma said firmly. "I'm telling you, there are other ways you will be able to protect Henry, and I promise you won't be directly responsible for what we do to your mother, unless you decide it's what you want."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Didn't you say you weren't going to pressure me?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. You'll thank me later."

"Yes, for your sake I hope so, and that you're not making a mistake," Regina told her menacingly. In the past, Emma would have been slightly intimidated, but she had caught sight of Regina's lips twitching, trying to keep the seriousness on her face from breaking into a smirk or grin. It was apparent that the woman was mostly teasing, knowing she'd rather trust in Emma and find another way to go about the situation. "Shouldn't we be going now? I already wasted so much time trying to idiotically deal with everything by myself last night."

"Did you just admit to making a mistake?" Emma's eyebrow quirked up, prompting the huff that came from Regina.

"I was admitting I had a lapse in judgment about deciding not to confide in you sooner. And not just about my mother being here," Regina clarified with more composure than she thought she would.

"That's good enough for me," Emma's fingertips triumphantly struck the countertop in front of her.

"Now, I think we've both had enough sappy, emotional talk for this morning," Emma nodded enthusiastically in agreement, unable to figure out where it had come from within her or how she had survived it. She gave herself a mental pat on the back, acknowledging that she was definitely getting better at this stuff. "Let's go visit your parents, although I'd like to take some Excedrin before we go. Unfortunately, they have a way of giving me the worst headaches, and I would like to prevent that from happening."

Emma laughed. "Maybe you should bring some tums along, too. Since Mary Margaret got back, they're probably more nauseating than ever."

"Good to know. I'll bring extra for you," Regina said in mock seriousness.

"You also might want to take a shower before we go, or at least wash your hair. You got some pancake batter in it when you ran your fingers through it earlier."

"You let me sit here this whole time looking like this?" Regina glanced at her reflection in a pot sitting nearby, scrunching up her face at the sight of the dried, white smears encrusting the hair she had run her fingers through.

"Think of it as payback for throwing me across your walkway."

"Even that was less humiliating!" She picked up a matted clump of hair and held it up for Emma to see it better.

"It hurt more," Emma said softly, and Regina could hear the double meaning behind the blonde's words.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Really."

"Yeah, me too." They shared a small smile and stood up. "For what it's worth, you're probably the only person in any world that could pull off the pancake batter hairstyle."

Regina let out a deep laugh, and Emma smiled at how genuine it sounded. "All of this flattery and complimenting me feels so out of character coming from you. I would never normally admit this, but I kind of like it."

"Funny. But yeah, I kind of do too," Emma pushed the kitchen door open and held it until Regina had walked through. The dining room was empty when they entered, aside from the plate on the table, which was now only covered by smears of sticky, maple syrup. "Looks like Henry went upstairs. I'm surprised he wasn't standing on the other side of the door this whole time."

"I wonder where he'd get that from," Regina smirked, referring to Emma breaking her promise to wait in the car the night before, and instead, ducking on the other side of the bushes that hid Regina's house from the street.

"Hey, I'm not the only one he gets his snooping from, Madame Mayor."

"I don't know what you're referring to, Sheriff," Regina said coyly with a grin as she climbed the stairs.

Emma stopped in front of Henry's room. "I need to talk to Henry about some things for Operation Whatever-He's-Calling-His-Plan-To-Prove-Your-Innocence."

"I shouldn't be in the shower for too long," Regina offered, and made her way to her room. Emma watched her go, taking in the way she walked, her perfect posture, the way her hair blew slightly from the motion. It wasn't the first time she found Regina beautiful or silently admitted the woman's attractiveness, but she'd never felt this breathless when staring after her.

When Regina opened her door, Emma found herself clearing her throat. "Oh, and I won't say anything about _anyone's_ recent arrival to Storybrooke."

"That's probably best for now," She heard Regina agree, while crossing the threshold into her room. "For once we're on the same page."

"You know, we still haven't come up with a punishment for him not waiting in the car yesterday," Emma realized.

She heard Regina hum in remembrance. "I think it may be best to wait until after everything calms down. I don't think it would do any good for him or us to discipline him now."

Emma nodded her approval and smiled as the door to Regina's room closed. It actually made her happy to see Regina confidently embracing her maternal role in that moment, after witnessing her struggles with self-doubt in the kitchen. She took a deep breath before tapping on Henry's door and pushing it open.

"How's my mom?" He asked once she had stepped inside and closed the door.

"Better," She said honestly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed Henry was currently lying on. "I got her to talk. Well, more than I ever thought I would, anyway."

"That's good, right?" He scrunched up his face obviously confused by something she'd said or done.

Emma offered him a wide smile. "Yeah, it is."

"Then why do you look—weird?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, so he was sitting next to Emma.

"I uh…I have a lot on my mind," She rushed to say, hitting herself for not waiting in the hall a few more moments, to clear her face of whatever emotions Regina had caused to appear there. "So, time to work on getting Pongo here?"

"The sooner, the better," Henry jumped up, forgetting any other questions he had been about to ask Emma, much to her relief.

"I'll need to make a pit stop at Granny's first," The lack of caffeine and food in her system was finally catching up with her. "Don't worry, I'll get something to go," She smacked his head playfully at the pointed way he looked at her, and followed him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read this story and for taking time to follow and review! It means a lot. Here's the next chapter. I decided to break this one and the next one into two, so hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter is up. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: In previous chapters.**

**Chapter 6: Confrontations**

The hot air of the blow dryer blew over the damp strands of Regina's hair, as she used a brush to fluff it into place. After it had dried enough, she finished it off with some hairspray and left her bathroom to put on the purple shirt she had been wearing earlier.

Her bed was still a wrinkled mess of blankets and sheets from the tossing and turning it had endured from her the night before. She decided to take a few minutes to neaten them, so it would be ready if she was to sleep there later. Her mind immediately caught onto the _if _and she shook her head…she _would _be sleeping there later. Spending last night in her son's room with he and Emma had been an exception; one that she would not make again tonight.

As her thoughts drifted to Henry and his other mother, she noticed for the first time how the house seemed too quiet if they were there too. Fear rose in her as she hurriedly swept the heavy blanket over her pillow and left for Henry's room.

When she got there, the door was open, the bed and Emma's imitation of a bed were perfectly made up, and the room was empty.

"Henry?" Regina called, making her way downstairs, since the upstairs was vacant. "Henry-"

She stopped when she noticed a piece of paper sitting on one of the tables in the foyer. As soon as she picked up the stationery, she recognized the rushed handwriting as her son's.

_Mom—_

_ Emma and I will be home in a little while. She said to tell you not to worry, and not to kill her when we get back. (You'll see why.) _

_ See you soon!_

_ -Henry_

Regina couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed that they had pretty much snuck away and left her alone. She knew it was ridiculous, but after Emma saying she wouldn't leave and both of them knowing Cora was there, it left her feeling slightly betrayed. She crumpled up the paper and threw it against the wall, understanding how foolish her reaction was, but unable to control it. When had she come to depend on anyone even a little, especially Emma Swan?

She barely had a second to come up with an answer to her own question when the front door burst open, making her jump in surprise. The panic she felt faded when she saw Emma's blonde hair enter, while Henry flew up the steps and into the house with Pongo pulling him along. The dog headed straight for Regina, jumping on her, until Henry tugged him down. She bent over him, petting his head, while he greeted her eagerly by licking her hand and wagging his tail.

"See?" Henry said proudly to Emma who was standing behind him, her mouth hanging open, as she watched the scene before her. The way Regina grimaced the first time Pongo had licked her face, had Emma wanting to laugh, but she was too shocked to do anything but gape at them. "He's happy to see mom."

Henry had barely spoken the words, when the grin of success on his face fell, because Pongo had suddenly begun growling lowly and backing away from Regina.

"Pongo?" Regina felt herself swallow at the dog's white teeth, slipping out from their hiding spot, when the dog snarled. "What's the matter with him?" She tried not to sound afraid, but failed.

Her eyes met Emma's only to see sadness and betrayal there, so she looked over to her son, who was now watching the dog curiously. "Is there something in your pocket?" Henry asked as Pongo's eyes remained focused on what Regina also realized was somewhere between her hip and thigh. She stuck her hand inside, and pulled out the earring she had placed there earlier. Her hand fell open to Emma's stunned eyes, Henry's face wrinkled in confusion, and Pongo's vicious barking. The aggressive pull and growl of the dog, were making it hard for Henry to keep his hold on the leash, which was all that was keeping him from attacking Regina.

"Shhh…Pongo," Henry tried, but the dog wouldn't give in.

Catching sight of the red lines the jerking of the leash was creating on her son's hands, had Emma finally walking up to Regina, who was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. "Here," Emma took the earring from the palm it sat in and left them for a moment to place the piece of jewelry in the kitchen. She needed the moment alone to wrap her mind around the fact that it had been Cora who had killed Archie the entire time. Regina's own mother had set her up, and Emma had gone against her instinct just as Cora wanted her too. How Henry's other mother could forgive her fairly easily for that, she'd never fully understand.

When she returned, Regina was crouched in front of a sitting Pongo, stroking his head, while Henry knelt behind him, rubbing his back; both of them shushing him and assuring the dog it was okay.

After a while, Pongo seemed to be basking in the attention, more than actually needing it. She followed Regina's hand as it cupped a black ear and caressed the coarse fur with her fingers, causing Emma to fight the shiver that made its way through her body. The brunette scooted even closer to the dog, and Emma had trouble trying not to notice the way Regina's black pants were clinging tightly to her lower body and accentuating her ass. Emma mentally shook herself from the way she was focusing on the other woman, wanting to hit herself after the realization that she was once again _staring _at Regina. As attractive as the former mayor was, there was no reason she should be _that _mesmerizing to her. She walked over to Regina unsteadily and mimicked the other woman's position, squatting beside her, their eyes meeting.

"Guess we know who killed Archie," Emma said sadly, seeing the pained and regretful look in the brown eyes.

Regina nodded and swallowed hard, making Emma instinctually place a hand on Regina's knee. "I'm sorry…again."

"There's no way you could have been sure it wasn't me," Regina assured Emma that she understood what she had been thinking. "I'm just surprised I didn't make the connection as soon as I found the earring."

Emma patted Regina's knee in friendly comfort, before removing it. "You were upset. Not to mention, worried about Henry. Why would your first thought have been that your mother framed you for murder?"

"Your mother's here?" Henry finally asked, after watching the exchange. His hopeful eyes told them he was happy to see Emma accepting Regina's innocence, but the way his bottom lip quivered with his question conveyed his apprehension at the news of Cora's presence.

Regina nodded in confirmation. "She was the one who bro—well, magically entered and exited the house last night," Her eyes connected with her son's, as her hand moved to pet Pongo's head, more as a comfort to herself than the animal.

Henry blinked a few times appearing to be taking in the new information. "You can defeat her, right? Use your magic or something?"

Regina felt her heart pumping harder. She wasn't sure if it was because of how easily he brought up defeating her mother, or because she feared his disappointment when she would tell him he couldn't depend on her for this. "I wish it were that simple," she frowned bringing her eyes down, watching her hand moving over Pongo's head.

"Why is she here?" Henry asked after neither of his mothers spoke again.

"I don't know," Regina sighed exasperatedly, hating that she didn't have any real answers for him.

"And why would she set you up?" It was clear he was just thinking out loud, but the question and lack of answers frustrated Regina.

"I don't know that either, Henry! I don't know anything!" Regina yelled startling Emma, as her brown eyes looked up from the dog to her son, filled with anger, impatience, and sadness. Henry blinked in shock, before the hurt and betrayal he felt crossed over his face, and his eyes pierced hers accusingly.

Regina immediately regretted the way she had overreacted and reached out to him, but he wouldn't let her, quickly sliding out of her grasp. His head moved back and forth, telling her the last thing he wanted was her touch. The rejection tore at her, but she managed to fight back the tears.

He stood up and hurried to the stairs with Pongo on his heels, scampering up them and closing the door to his bedroom loudly behind him; making it clear he was putting a physical barrier between them. Regina stood up shakily, her legs barely supporting her. Of course, just when Henry was warming up to her again, she had found a way to ruin it by lashing out at him. She became aware of Emma standing beside her, watching her like she was expecting Regina to collapse any second, and would be ready to catch her when she did.

"See? I always hurt him. Not such a good mother now, am I?" Regina chuckled bitterly, and left for the study, her heels clicking sharply against the floor.

Emma could hear the clinking of crystal from the other room, and knew Regina was pouring herself a glass of cider. She internally debated whether to go talk to her son and calm him down enough so he might be willing to accept the apology from Regina that she'd seen in the brown eyes the moment she shouted at Henry, or go to the woman who was currently alone with whatever dark thoughts had risen out of the situation. She was about to make the decision to follow Regina, figuring Henry could use some time to cool off on his own, while his mother would just be left to stew in her suffocating introspections becoming more and more lost in them, when she heard the hair-raising sound of glass shattering in the study, after forcefully making contact with something solid. Without giving herself time to freeze or panic, Emma rushed to where Regina had gone moments before.

"What happened?" Emma gasped, stopping as she entered the room.

The fireplace and the immediate area surrounding it were covered in broken glass. As her eyes followed the trail of bits and pieces of crystal, she noticed how some had managed to land a few inches in front of where she was standing in the doorway. She lifted her head to look at the woman standing a few feet away from her: hands clenched, face red with fury, and her nostrils flaring. For a brief moment, Emma wasn't sure whether Regina was going to try to kill her or break down in front of her. However, the brunette did neither, and instead, just kept staring at her. After a minute, Regina took a few deep breaths, and Emma saw in the brown eyes that it was safe for her to move into the room some more.

"You scared me," She confessed quietly, the panic and worry from the second she'd heard the glass breaking, catching up with her, as she made her way closer to Regina.

"It seems I'm good at scaring people," Regina cast her eyes to the floor in disdain, then, met Emma's again. "But usually they take it as their cue to run away."

Emma could tell Regina was not only speaking generally, but also referring to their son. Surprised that Regina had spoken at all, the blonde took it as permission to step even closer, until she was only a foot away from her. "Hey," She said soothingly. "First of all, you don't scare me…unless apple turnovers are involved. Second, I thought we covered the part where I'm not going to run and leave you alone. And third, you and Henry are just upset, and being worried about each other didn't help the situation either. He'll come around once he's stopped brooding. He'll let you apologize."

"I saw the way he looked at me. It almost made feel as guilty as I would have, if I'd actually killed Dr. Hopper," Regina breathed. The thought of Henry's face had her feeling worse than if he had physically struck her. "He's never looked at me like that. It was worse than when he caught me almost killing your father after you and Mary Margaret fell through the hat; worse than when he found me at the well with Mr. Gold."

"He trusted you to be better and work at showing you love him, so he feels a little betrayed and hurt by you taking out your feelings on him. You're only human and he has to realize that. He knows it doesn't mean that you don't love him."

The brunette watched her with hints of fascination and skepticism in her eyes. "I thought you had little knowledge of parent-child relationships," She wasn't trying to insult Emma or make her feel inferior; Regina was only countering what the blonde had confessed a few times before.

"Not much, but I've snapped at him before, and I know what it's like to feel betrayed by someone you believe in, so I get what both of you are going through," It wasn't hard for Emma to understand where Regina was coming from. She understood she had done everything to show she had no expertise in such familial matters. She'd be wondering when she had suddenly become so knowledgeable about such relationships, too, if she hadn't lived through the experiences.

"Still, I hurt him," Regina's voice broke and she forced herself to look away from Emma.

Something between a laugh and a grunt came from Emma's throat. "Isn't that inevitable? People we care about hurt us all the time and we still forgive them if we really love them. Plus, you weren't trying to hurt him on purpose."

"You're making too much sense," Regina forced a smile.

Emma shrugged. "Better than being annoying, right?"

"Who said you aren't annoying me?" The brunette asked pointedly.

"You haven't told me to leave…"

"Would you?" Regina quirked an eyebrow teasingly, but Emma could hear the seriousness in her question.

"Probably not," Emma admitted with a chuckle, both of them recognizing her stubbornness. "All jokes aside, I'm really not leaving, unless you can truly convince me that's what you want."

The overwhelming feeling was there again; the one that told Regina to push Emma away; to not be touched by her concern or feel anything beyond gratitude for her. But the sincerity and warmth in Emma's green eyes, along with the way her hand had inched toward Regina before dropping to the blonde's side instead, had her breath catching in her throat.

"What if I don't know what I want?" Regina's question was quiet.

"That's new. Regina Mills, mayor and former queen, not knowing what she wants? That's hard to believe," Emma attempted to make light, but caught the water in Regina's eyes before she closed them, only to make the tears disappear.

"It's the truth," she insisted, collapsing down onto the sofa and crossing her legs.

"Or the result of over-thinking," Emma followed her and sat a little further from the middle, so she wouldn't be invading the other woman's personal space.

"Something we both seem to be experienced at," Regina smirked knowingly, capturing Emma's eyes with her own. "Or were you just stretching your arm when it reached out and fell to your side?"

Emma felt herself blush. "That was me trying not to assume too much or be impulsive."

"Well, sometimes your impulsivity is thoughtless and idiotic, but there are times I like it. Keeps me on my toes."

Pink lips had parted a little in surprise, but Emma snorted, slightly annoyed. "And how was I supposed to know that?"

"You weren't," Regina said matter-of-factly. "But apparently, being isolated for a week has me turning into you and I now have moments where I lack a filter between my brain and my mouth."

"Good. More entertaining for me," Emma grinned mischievously; enjoying the way Regina was trying to sit there stoically and not show any humiliation or frustration, but failing. "Now you know how I always feel, having to stick my foot in my mouth."

"It's much more fun seeing you do it."

Emma sighed tiredly. "And here we go again starting to avoid."

"I'm not the only one," Regina said snippily.

"I said _we_. The back and forth is easier for both of us," She clarified and rested her arm on top of the sofa, relaxing against it, so Regina wouldn't feel like Emma was trying to take the upper hand.

They fell silent with the truth of Emma's words. "How am I going to do this?" Regina raked her fingers through her dark hair, mumbling her question to herself more than actually voicing it to Emma.

"Honesty goes a long way with him. Just tell him the truth."

"And if he still hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you," Emma said with an honesty that made Regina almost believe it.

"You can't know that."

"Trust me, the Henry I've been living with for a week…there's no way he hates you. He may not like some of the things you've done, but he's passed trying to hate you," Emma finally reached out to rest her hand in the crook of Regina's elbow. "He wouldn't have had me bring him over here yesterday if he wasn't."

The older woman kept their eyes connected, even though she almost let hers drift to where she felt Emma had placed her hand in assurance. "Thank you," she said with a heavy breath.

"For what it's worth, especially after your nightmare and now this, I respect you for doing what I couldn't do," Emma gave a small smile, and Regina felt how she tightened the grip on her arm, and then, let go. "Actually, the truth is, I almost envy you for it. You raised Henry better than I could have. I wanted him to have his best chance, and you've given him that. So, thank you."

Regina saw and heard the sincerity in Emma, and her heart quickened at the acknowledgement she had never expected from Emma or any of the Charming family. Emma may have been willing to help her remain in Henry's life before the whole Archie debacle, but to hear the woman, who gave her son up in hopes that he'd have a good life, confess that Regina had lived up to being Henry's best chance, gave her the pat on the back she didn't even know she needed. "I've never wanted to give him anything but the best," Regina said softly, brushing away the tear that escaped onto her cheek. "But don't envy me too much for it. I'd be happy to have you assist me when I have to give him _the talk_ sometime in the next year. And next time he's sick, you're more than welcome to come over and clean up the dirty tissues, get sneezed on accidentally, help walk him to the bathroom, wash the cups covered in germs, and everything else."

"And you were saying you weren't a good mom," Emma rolled her eyes. "Wish one of my foster parents had taken care of me like that when I was sick." Regina looked remorseful. "Don't—I'm just saying, Henry doesn't know how lucky he is. I think I'll let you handle the talk, though. It wouldn't be as effective coming from someone who was pregnant and alone in jail at eighteen."

"You make a fair point," Regina mused, before her vision wavered from Emma's. "You really think he was lucky to have the Evil Queen for a mom?"

"No," Emma shook her head, which left Regina confused by the way she was contradicting herself again. "He was lucky to have Regina Mills as his mom, no matter how stubborn, frustrating, bossy, strict, and complicated she is."

A smile crept onto Regina's lips that she couldn't hide, but she still eyed Emma questioningly. "You really don't see the Evil Queen when you look at me, do you?"

"How can I when I don't think you've been anyone but Regina around me?" Emma replied. "I've seen you be spiteful, angry, and even cruel— but just as Regina. Personally, I'd like to keep it that way."

"You're probably the only person in this town who hasn't encountered her," Regina realized sinking against the back of the sofa.

"Isn't that better than me seeing you as a character from some black and white fairytale?"

Emma watched as Regina's eyes closed and she thought the question over. "Time will tell," The brunette eventually responded with a sigh. Both women understood it was the truth. So much was uncertain. On one hand it could be good, and Emma could keep Regina from regressing and resorting to being the Evil Queen ever again. On the other, Emma would undoubtedly be criticized for seeing Regina as human and not focusing on her evil past. Neither really knew what would possibly come from the foundation of newfound trust they were starting to build upon.

"I should go talk to Henry," Regina stood up, and Emma did the same. Regina's forehead crinkled, as she squinted at the blonde, puzzled by the way she had mirrored her movement.

"I know you've got this. I just thought it might help to not have to deal with our hurt, eleven year old son by yourself."

Regina was somewhat surprised by the way Emma had taken her feelings into consideration. She almost wanted to reject her offer, but knew how difficult it must have been for Emma to suggest such a thing, even silently to herself; especially, when she tried to keep her distance from anything that could be an emotional confrontation. "Emma—thank you," she said as warmly as she could, knowing it wasn't enough after all that the other woman had done for her, since she had arrived the previous evening.

Emma understood, though, and could see in Regina's eyes how much it meant to her—and not just her saying she'd be there to support Henry's adoptive mother when she spoke to him. She smiled in response, "There's really no need to thank me. I'm supposed to be the Savior, remember? Everyone's supposed to rely on me."

They both rolled their eyes at her reasoning. "Oh, so staying and helping me get through all of this…that's just you living up to your destiny as the Savior?"

The mocking could be heard in Regina's voice, but Emma didn't miss the heavier, more serious tone underneath. "You know it's not just that. I told you before, I care."

Regina flicked her eyes to the broken glass shattered to pieces near the door. "It's going to take a lot more than that to fix this—me," Regina said slightly detached, and turned her gaze back to Emma.

"Well, it seems like a good place to start," Emma shrugged, hating how hopeless Regina sounded. "If we get desperate, we can always resort to eating cartons and cartons of ice cream. That always helps to fix things, and I know Henry would be all for it."

Emma was happy when Regina laughed, although she then covered it up with a sneer. "All that will do will give you and Henry stomach aches, and make me gain a hundred pounds! Unless what you want is for me to become less attractive than you."

"There's no way you'll ever not be attractive," Emma said, shocking both of them with her straight forwardness. She didn't have time to think too much about the implications of her comment, when Regina's words sunk in. "Wait. You think I'm attractive?"

At the feeling of heat rising in her cheeks, Regina began walking to the door, being careful not to step on any glass, as she stepped out into the foyer. "I don't care what you think of me Miss Swan, so what I think of you shouldn't matter."

But Emma heard Regina's voice falter, and knew she was just trying to sweep the conversation under the rug. "Fine, I'll let it go, since we have to talk to Henry. But for the record," she started, meeting Regina in the foyer. "I can tell you're lying when you say you don't care. My super power always works," Regina scoffed, and Emma rushed to clarify, "As long as it's not influenced by magical images that prove it wrong."

Regina flashed her a wicked smirk. "I may be seen as a villain, but don't forget I have super powers of my own. I don't believe you would find it amusing if I sent you to the North Pole right now."

"Like that would help fix things with Henry," Emma grumbled, crossing her arms in defiance.

Regina whipped around abruptly, turning from the blonde, and made her way to the stairs. "I'm walking away. I don't want to do anything I'll regret."

"You just can't control yourself around me can you," Emma smirked, but it quickly faded when Regina's eyes snapped to hers.

"At least I'm not the one spending my time checking out my former adversary," Regina said knowingly, stunned that Emma's eyes didn't pop out of her head with how wide they got. "Did you really think I couldn't feel you staring at me before when I was petting the dog?"

Emma could only imagine how red her face was. From the way she felt it burning, she knew she was lucky if it was only as dark as a tomato. She coughed in embarrassment averting her eyes from Regina's. "I'm-"

"Don't be sorry, especially when you don't mean it. At least you were decent enough about not wanting me to notice. People usually want me to see how much they want me. Besides, I'm used to it after all of these years," Regina waved her hand to prove the point that it wasn't anything new, but Emma heard what she thought was a hint of bitterness in the other woman's voice. It made her realize how easy it must have been for Regina as queen, and probably as mayor, to have anyone she wanted, but always out of lust, never love.

Emma was sure her legs were frozen in place, but by some miracle she found herself walking, and then, standing near Regina in front of the stairs. She didn't know what to say or why she had approached her, let alone how her feet had managed to get her to move over there in the first place. "I," She took a deep breath earning something between a look of amusement and impatience from Regina. "Okay, this is going to sound really sappy and I know you're going to look at me weird, but I don't care. Just know, that you're so much more than physically attractive. You're badass, brilliant, determined—and don't say those things helped make you more evil. I'm not looking at the past. I'm saying people are stupid for not taking the time to see those things. They're what make you the strong, independent, infuriatingly complicated person you are. Anything that makes you physically attractive is just icing on the cake."

Regina held up her hand to stop Emma. The blonde practically winced, anticipating the magic that would send her flying across the open space and through the door, but there wasn't any.

"You're the first person since…Daniel, who has said anything remotely like that to me. I appreciate it," Regina said sincerely, but Emma felt her stomach sinking at how serious the brunette still appeared.

"But-" The blonde prompted, choosing to ignore the fact that Daniel had been brought up again, even though it confirmed for her that he was someone Regina had been close to. Suddenly, it was more important to hear what Regina was thinking about her, than anyone or anything else. Yet, as the brown eyes flitted from side to side, trying to read hers and search for something deeper in them, Emma was aware that the insight she had begun to crave, wasn't going to come.

"I need to talk to Henry. He still needs to hear how sorry I am," Regina uttered, breaking their eye contact, and ascended the stairs.

Emma had the urge to reach out and pull her so they were facing each other again, but thought better of it. There had to be a reason Regina wouldn't continue the conversation and reveal what she was thinking. Had she really made the once tough, intimidating mayor uncomfortable, or was it something else? She wished she could understand what was causing her to say such…intimate things to Regina in the first place. They had known each other for over a year, but they had been at each other's throats almost the entire time. Nothing about this was making sense anymore, aside from the fact that she saw someone like herself in Regina and wanted to help her get a second chance. But that didn't explain half the things she was finally allowing herself to realize she felt for Regina, or the reason why her eyes were locked on the brunette, as she walked gracefully up the stairs.

"I thought you were going to be there for support, while I apologized to our son," The brunette paused when she was a few steps from the landing, after not sensing Emma following behind her. "Or were you trying not to be so assuming again?"

"Actually, I was trying not to be so presumptuous," Emma grinned. "I thought it would be best to wait until you asked me."

"Who knew all it would take was the curse breaking and spending time with your family for you to perfect your manners?"

"I could just wait down here…" Emma stood with her arms crossed, challenging Regina to keep poking fun at her.

"Or you could follow me, so we stop wasting so much time," Regina suggested, slightly irritated.

Knowing she had a point, Emma stopped herself from making any retorts, and followed her to Henry's door. Both of them looked at each other and took a deep breath, collecting themselves, before Regina pushed it open.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally have another update for you! As always, thanks for following and favoriting, and especially, reviewing! I really appreciate all of you who are reading and sticking with me as I tell this story. Seeing so many people following and reading, really helps to motivate and encourage me, and the reviews really help a lot. **

**Now, about this chapter…there's a lot in it, even if it's not as long as a few of the others. I had almost the entire thing planned out from the time I thought up this story. The only thing that sort of developed by itself, was what happens between Regina and Emma toward the end (more on that after you've finished reading this). So, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you're thinking by the end of this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 7-Understanding**

Henry's back was to Emma and Regina, as they stepped into his room. He was sitting on his bed, staring out the window, while Pongo was by him resting his head on the boy's knee.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Emma asked hesitantly, hoping for Regina's sake he wouldn't object.

"I guess," Henry shrugged, not turning around.

Emma's green eyes shifted from her son to the woman standing beside her. She could easily see the pain, regret, and nervousness Regina wasn't even trying to hide. It was interesting how all it took was a young boy to bring out that vulnerability and insecurity in the woman.

Regina could feel Emma's eyes on her and knew it was her turn to speak, but didn't know what to say. With her luck, she'd end up saying the wrong thing and push Henry further away. The only thing that gave her a little confidence was the encouraging smile Emma offered her and a small nudge forward, which she glared at her for.

"Henry," His adoptive mother began tentatively, her voice wavering, as she moved towards the bed. "I-I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You were just asking questions, and rightfully so."

Her son shifted on his bed, and he looked up at her, while she took a deep breath. Regina saw the same hurt and betrayal in his eyes that she'd seen when they were downstairs, but it had begun fading into something else that she couldn't quite define. Whatever it was, the emotion was less hostile. She took a seat near the foot of his bed, and rested her hand over the one of his that was closest to her. "My reaction wasn't fair to you. I'm just upset and worried about my mother being here…a little afraid too."

Regina held his gaze, even as her voice shook, though so much of her wanted to turn from her son, so he wouldn't see the fear in her. His palmed turned up to meet hers and he gripped her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely and Henry accepted the apology with a small tilt of his head.

"Thank you," Henry gave her a small smile. But Regina couldn't help the confusion that she knew was written all over her face. "For apologizing," He clarified. "I'm sorry too. I could tell you were upset, but I just…" The boy trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Regina placed her free hand on his cheek. "I understand. We've barely started gluing the pieces between us back together, and it's going to take time. Sometimes you're going to have to take some space and I don't want you to feel badly about that. What I _do _hope is that you'll always talk to me whenever you're ready. "

From where she stood, leaning against Henry's desk, Emma could see and feel the tenderness in Regina, and noticed the conflict of emotions that were rising to the surface in their son. He may have recently turned eleven, but the need for the woman who raised him his entire life was obvious in the way he stared at her with relief, understanding, and guilt, leaning into her hand, before his body fell toward her. Warmth rose in Emma's cheeks and heart, as she watched mother and son hold desperately onto one another.

Henry wrapped his arms around his mother, burying his head against her, surprising her, but Regina quickly slid her arms around him to reciprocate the hug. She felt something warm and wet on her exposed skin, just under her collar bone, where her shirt wasn't buttoned, and realized her son was crying. He sniffled against her and she held him tighter, trying to keep the tears at bay that had begun to fill her own eyes. "I'm sorry," he breathed against her shirt. Regina sensed the weight of his words, and knew that they were an apology for so much more than him running away and slamming the door to his room earlier.

She pressed her lips on top of his head, taking in the boyish smell that was his—shampoo mixed with fresh air; salty and sweet at the same time. "I love you," she told him softly, stroking his back, before she lifted him away from her a little, so he would meet her eyes. She watched him wipe roughly at the moisture on his pink cheeks before she spoke. "And since you love stories so much, I'm going to tell you the part of ours that you may not know."

He was quiet, but stared at her inquisitively and Regina could see he was eager for her to continue. "Once upon a time, a tiny baby boy was brought to me because I wanted someone to share my life with; to love. It was a little selfish at first, since what I was really doing was trying to fill something inside of myself too. But as soon as I held him, all I wanted was to give him the best; to give him as much love as I could. That hasn't changed, and nothing will ever cause it to change."

Henry's lips tugged faintly upwards, but his eyes told her he was grateful for her openness and the declaration. Regina used her thumb to wipe at a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't always done the best job of showing you how much I love you, but I do. So much. And to be honest it scares me."

"Why?" Henry used his shirt sleeve to wipe at his nose, which had Regina motioning for Emma to bring over a box of tissues sitting on his dresser.

"I've disappointed so many people I've loved," Regina admitted softly, taking a tissue from the box Emma held out to her, and handed it to Henry, who accepted it appreciatively. "I've lost many of them too."

"Like Daniel."

"Yes," His mother confirmed remorsefully, and Emma hated the sadness filling the small word. "I want this story to end differently," The brunette continued, as positively as she could, catching a glimpse of the sorrowful expression on Emma's face out of the corner of her eye. "I'd like it to say that Regina and Henry lived happily, until he moved out and had a family on his own," Their smiles mirrored each other's. "Of course, it would also be written that he never forgot to come visit her with the grandkids, even if Grandma Emma always insisted on seeing them first, so she could spoil them with cookies."

"Hey!" Emma objected from behind Regina.

"C'mon mom, you know you would," Henry laughed at his blonde mother, and then looked back to Regina. "I like that ending. Just remember, all you have to do is bake an apple pie, and we'll stop by here first. We can make Emma walk over with the cookies," He whispered, but loud enough for his other mom to be able to overhear.

Emma scowled at them. "Can't you at least pick me up on the way over?"

"You can always drive the bug. At this rate, I'm sure it will still be around," Regina smirked over her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll just move into Henry's room when he leaves," Their son threw his arms out in front of him to protest. "What? You won't need it anymore."

But then Regina scoffed in response. "You and I living under the same roof for a prolonged period of time? We're lucky to have made it through last night."

"And yet, you still haven't convinced me that you want me to leave," The blonde eyed her critically, waiting for a witty retort, but Regina turned to Henry, forcing the comment to hang between them.

"Don't be scared about your mom or losing me," Henry had become serious again, and Regina knew he could still sense the worry and fear in her that she'd tried to suppress. "It's going to be okay. Emma and I will make sure, right?"

His eyes met Emma's over Regina's shoulder, and the brunette adjusted her position on the bed, so she could see the blonde as well. "As long as a piece of apple pie is always set aside for me before the grandkids get here," Emma bargained, but held up her hands in surrender when Henry narrowed his eyes at her. From the way her son stared at her, she could have sworn she was under Regina's scrutinizing gaze and not his. Emma would never get over how he had unconsciously taken on and mastered so many of Regina's facial expressions, which she had noticed now that he was staying with her. "I'm kidding…mostly. And we need to stop talking about the future. It's freaking me out."

"But you're still going to make sure nothing bad happens to my mom?" Henry crossed his arms, and Emma could tell he was anticipating that she would break the promise she had made earlier.

Green eyes fell to Regina, and she didn't understand herself for not answering Henry right away. There wasn't a single part of her that wasn't going to protect the woman she was staring at; she was sure of that, no matter what the reason for it was. A part of her would have sent her away from all of the craziness if she could; not that Regina would willingly leave Henry right now. And since that was the case, Emma would settle on keeping her safe and from sinking into her evil past in whatever other ways she was able.

"Henry-" Regina sighed, taking Emma's silence and the way her eyes remained trained on her, as if considering the cost of such a commitment, to mean she was rethinking her earlier promises to both of them. It wasn't like the brunette had expected anything different. At some point, Emma would have a revelation and leave her alone, or Regina would have pulled too far out of the blonde's reach, causing her to give up on the formerly wicked woman. She hadn't counted on it being so soon, however, and couldn't help feeling the punch to her gut. Perhaps, she had ruined the bridge forming between them when she had avoided discussing the sweet things Emma had said downstairs. If that was her crime, she almost wished she had gone on in their conversation, because apparently, something had changed between them anyway and she was going to lose the other woman.

But for once, Regina had completely misread the blonde. "No," A pale hand rose up to stop the brunette from reprimanding their son. "It's a fair question. And yeah, kid, I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to her. I promised you before. Trust me, there's no way I'm letting anything happen to her if I can help it."

"Good," Henry smiled, and threw his arms around his birth mother's middle, while her eyes locked with Regina's. She could see the hint of relief on the older woman's face, and surmised what she had been thinking. Emma grinned and shook her head, silently informing Regina that she was being ridiculous, which the brunette scowled at her for.

"You'd think by now you'd get it through your head that you're stuck with me," Emma chuckled, as Henry released her. "It's been more than a year and I'm still here, either stepping on your toes or finding some way to intrude on your life."

"Perhaps, I'm a slow learner."

"Doubt that, but we'll go with whatever excuse satisfies you, Madame Mayor."

"So, what do we do?" Henry interrupted, showing how out of place he felt with their usual, but gentler banter. His eyes moved from one mom to the other, searching for an answer.

"First, we tell your grandparents Regina didn't kill Archie," Emma stated before Regina had a chance to open her mouth.

Regina met her eyes, hopeful, but there was something like dread in them also. "The only proof you have are Henry's theories, a dog, and an earring," The grim reminder made Emma frown. When Regina put it like that, it didn't seem too promising. "They'll think I used magic to get you on my side."

The three of them stayed silent, their eyes cast down to different spots on the floor, each consumed with their own thoughts.

"Ow!" Henry startled them all back to the present, both women's eyes snapping to him in concern.

His mothers watched him wriggle uncomfortably into an awkward sitting position, while he tucked his hand into one of the pockets of his jeans, and pulled out the glass star he had found on the floor of his room.

"Forgot I put this in my pocket for safe keeping."

"Looks like you also forgot about it being pointy," Emma took it from his hand and studied it. "You know, we got side-tracked last night with Cora leaving your mom's room, but we really should figure out who sent this to you and why."

Regina stared at her with a bemused grin. "Aren't you still the sheriff?" Emma nodded. "Well, in a small town that would make you the detective as well. Detect."

Regina's order was said firmly, but Emma saw the teasing glint in her eye.

"All I know about this thing is that it obviously contains some kind of magic, broke Henry's window, and has a line written on it from Disney's _Pinocchio_," The blonde collapsed wearily onto her son's bed, her body slanted so she could fit in the space Henry and Regina weren't already occupying. She laid her head on Henry's pillow, while her knees settled a few inches from Regina's and her feet rested near the other woman's on the floor.

"That's…that's a start," Regina tried to sound reassuring, which had Emma shaking her head at the woman's weak attempt to encourage her. "Better than nothing," Regina tried again.

"More like, it is nothing. Nothing to go on, anyway."

"Not true," Henry piped up, interrupting his moms. "If it has to do with _Pinocchio_, only four people could have sent it: Gepetto, the Blue Fairy, Pinocchio, or well, Archie."

"So, Marco and Mother Superior…" Emma curled an arm under her neck, so she could see her son better, while she talked to him, going along with his plausible theory. "Don't know why they'd send this, but there's a possibility. August—I haven't seen him since he turned back to wood. It definitely couldn't be Archie."

"And how would any of them get it here," Henry sighed, falling into the bed, to lie next to Emma.

"You only need a pinch of fairy dust to send a shooting star," Regina revealed, looking down at them.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you've had experience with these things?"

"When I was a child, I watched someone send me one."

"Did you make a wish on it?" Henry wondered, raising himself up on his elbows.

Regina nodded. "And it came true."

"What was it?" Their son asked before Emma could pose the same question.

"It no longer matters," The brunette said dismissively through a long exhale, and stared out into the hallway. "But it taught me that _all _magic has its costs."

"Do you think Marco or Mother Superior would have a pinch of fairy dust?" Emma brought them back to the point of the conversation, after seeing Regina becoming somber.

"Mother Superior's the Blue Fairy! Of course, she'd have fairy dust," Henry said almost mockingly, and Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek from laughing or making a sarcastic comment. Emma noticed, however, and simultaneously glared at her, while knocking her boot against Regina's in an insolent, yet playful, half-kick.

Regina's eyes widened, but as much as she wanted to kick Emma back, she thought better of it with Henry right there. So she settled on a sneer, finally directing her attention back to her son. "After Gold and I used it on the well, she wouldn't have any. It had to be someone who brought it from our world."

"Well, I doubt you'd risk anyone but yourself bringing fairy dust with them during the curse," Emma guessed, realizing how harsh it came out and how prejudiced she sounded toward Regina. She looked away, feeling badly, no matter how true it was, especially when she'd been the one trying to support Regina in letting go of the past.

The other woman saw the guilty way she averted her green eyes, and she tapped her hand against Emma's knee in understanding. "No, you're right. No one brought fairy dust here, until Gold brought magic back and the diamonds appeared. I'm positive."

"So, that means only August could have had the star and dust. He must have had them with him when he got into the wardrobe," Henry sat back up, trying to read whether Regina thought he was correct.

She patted his leg. "You know, you're probably too smart for your own good."

"Talk about saving something for a special occasion," Emma muttered.

Henry nodded his agreement. "But why would he send it now?"

"Something else to add to our list of things to do today: find August," Emma said aloud, putting it on her mental list that she'd started earlier. "Actually, we should probably take care of that first."

"So that's: Find August. Find more proof mom's innocent and convince the grandparents. Come up with a plan to stop Cora. Am I missing anything?"

"Pack some clothes when we're at the apartment," Emma yawned, stretching as she sat up, and received odd looks from Regina and Henry. "I told you before, I'm not leaving you here alone and that means Henry and I need a change of clothes."

"Oh, that reminds me…" Henry abruptly darted out of the room with Pongo on his heels, leaving the two women staring after him confusedly for a few moments, until they turned back to each other.

"I told you, neither of you is safe here," Regina reiterated, bringing up their argument from earlier that morning.

"If your mother is here, we're not really safe anywhere," Emma countered, making a valid point. "And I prefer to take my chances here."

"Your parents won't approve."

"I'm an adult, and you're Henry's mom. If anything, he gets to stay with you, and I get to stay with my son. Hey, they can feel free to have you stay over at the apartment."

Emma could have sworn she saw Regina cringe at the offensive suggestion. "I would never; your mother would never…"

"Those are the choices," The blonde shrugged, standing up from the bed. "All I'm saying is that the three of us are staying together. Mary Margaret can feel free to have an opinion on where."

"There's no chance I'll stay in an apartment with those idiots for longer than necessary," Regina finally stood up as well, and crossed her arms in defiance. "Not to mention, I doubt you, Henry, and I would ever manage to fit comfortably in your room. And do not suggest having us sleep downstairs on the floor, couch, or your parents' bed, because I refuse."

"I don't think you'll have to worry," Emma chuckled at the stubbornness on Regina's face. "But if that's what they want, I'm ready to play the Henry card with you."

"Do you really think you can use Henry to manipulate me into staying with you?" The brunette stood a little taller on her heels, her posture perfect, as she stepped more into Emma's space.

"I have a feeling I won't have to try," There was amusement in the green eyes, as she mimicked Regina in moving intimidatingly closer. "Besides, no one makes you do anything you don't want to."

"Let's hope that remains true," Regina sighed, surprising Emma, who had been counting on a cheeky remark from the woman who could give lessons in sass. She focused on Regina's eyes then, drifting in the warmth of the brown, until she identified what had sprung up in the other woman's mind and affected her. Inside the vulnerable brown was that now familiar shadowy appearance of regret, inadequacy, and trepidation, which Emma only found there when Regina spoke of her mother.

"It will," Emma's voice was firm, but quiet. She took Regina's hand soothingly in hers, since they were nearly brushing against each other anyway, due to the close proximity the women had ended up in. "Like Henry said, you've got us. If she knows what's good for her, Cora won't mess with your army."

Regina's breath caught in the back of her throat at the casual mention of _us_. Emma was doing it again; what she had done downstairs. It made the older woman nervous and hopeful at the same time, and Regina couldn't deny that she was torn between running and moving into the blonde, so they would be pressed against each other. What was she supposed to do when defining what she felt for Emma was nearly impossible, and she was certain the other woman was barely even aware of what she herself was feeling?

Yet, the way Emma stood so close, holding her hand, taking her in with her eyes, seeing through her, had Regina forgetting that the woman standing opposite her was Snow White's daughter. She forgot Emma was the one who had broken her curse; the mother her son had favored; the woman who riled her so profoundly that she needed to hate and destroy her. Regina forgot all of that, only remembering the woman who challenged her; amused her; and found it within her to offer her former rival empathy and a second chance.

"What?" Emma's face fell at the unreadable, yet heavy expression that had descended upon Regina. Green eyes suddenly flashed to their joined hands and Emma panicked, thinking that was the problem.

As Emma's hand began to fall away from Regina's, the brunette tugged it back into hers. "I thought-" The blonde eyed her questioningly, but didn't say any more.

"It's not that," Regina's smile went from reassuring to shy, when she laced their fingers together.

Emma squeezed her hand gently, too worried about Regina, to be stunned by their linked fingers. "Then, what?"

"I don't hate you anymore," Regina confessed, and Emma couldn't help but laugh at the randomness.

"That's a relief."

"Maybe for you," Regina snipped back.

"What? You want to hate me?" There was noticeable hurt in Emma's eyes.

A soft exhale escaped Regina's lips. "It's easier."

"Than?"

But instead of answering her verbally, Regina lifted her free hand confidently to Emma's cheek where it slid over soft skin, and guided her head down, so their lips were barely brushing against each other. Their eyes began to close in tandem, as they fell into the sensation of the warm wisps of breath caressing one another, along with the mutual tingles of anticipation and desire. Regina's lips parted slightly, when they moved to capture Emma's.

Just as their lips met, Emma felt Regina hastily breaking all contact with her, going so far, as to physically push her away, so that there was a decent amount of space between them. Anger, confusion, and hurt rushed through Emma, and from the apologetic look on Regina's face, the blonde knew she wasn't doing well to hide her feelings at all.

"What was that?" Emma practically hissed, until her eyes widened in realization, and Henry's feet pounded up the stairs in unison with the jingle of Pongo's collar. "Damn, you have good hearing."

All Regina could do was nod and run a hand over her face, before Henry bounded into the room carrying a basket filled with some of his clothes. "Sorry I took so long. I remembered you saying you were going to wash these for me the other day, and I went to check. Guess, I can put them back in my drawers now?"

Henry set the basket on his bed and began sorting through the clothes, oblivious to the way his mothers were glancing from him to each other. There was nothing they could do or say with Henry in the room that would ease any of the tension or frustration between them. It left Regina to wonder if this was how it was supposed to be, and if she had been saved from making a mistake she wouldn't be able to undo; a commitment she was not sure she could commit to. Yet, across the room Emma had been left wanting to kiss Regina again and not be interrupted. For the first time, it had really hit her how much she needed that connection, and how much Regina seemed to need it too, no matter how shocking and unusual it was.

**A/N: Hoping you are all still with me. Don't be too mad at Henry. That little interruption was going to happen with or without him. I feel like Emma and Regina needed to wake up a little more to what they're really starting to feel, but they still need to figure themselves and their feelings out a bit, before they really start to make that type of physical connection. Yes, it's only a kiss, but these characters are made up and shaped by so many things that that's a big deal. I do promise to make the waiting worth it and it won't take too long for it to happen ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This update gave me a little trouble, which is why it took me longer to post than I thought it would, but here it is **** Hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for continuing to read, follow, favorite, and review! Hope everyone has a great weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**.**

**Chapter 8: Challenges**

The challenge to finding out where August could be was met with frustration and annoyance. As Henry had repeated at least a million times, or so it felt like it to his mothers, who had to keep forcing themselves not to think about what had happened between them upstairs, the wooden man could be anywhere.

After Henry had finished putting his clothes away, and Emma and Regina had composed themselves from their almost-kiss, the three of them had relocated downstairs. Regina had made Henry lunch, cleaned up the glass she had broken earlier, and then, they had all gone into the study to figure out what to do. Except that had been forty five minutes ago, and they still hadn't come up with anything.

Emma ran a hand exasperatedly through the damp curls of her blonde hair. Her son and his adoptive mother had allowed her to take a shower, while Henry ate lunch, but only after Emma had insisted that the warm water would help her think. Unfortunately, she still hadn't proven that statement true. Of course, it was probably because the last thing the shower helped her in thinking about was August. Instead, she had spent fifteen minutes in the warm water replaying what had transpired with Regina, and identifying the pros and cons of it happening again, while considering why she wanted it to.

"Well, the star came from _that _direction," Emma pointed out the window from her place on the sofa, restating what Henry had said a half hour ago.

"There are over two dozen homes and buildings that way, not to mention, the forest," Regina practically growled, quickly losing the little patience she had left. "He could be anywhere."

"Isn't there a way to use magic to find him?" Henry asked again, after having had one of Regina's hands wave the question away the first time he brought it up, and having been ignored by both of his moms the second time. "I don't like it either, but we're wasting time."

Emma's eyes fell to Regina, whose brow furrowed, as she contemplated what to do. "Maybe one of us should," the blonde cautiously took their son's side, lifting and dropping her shoulders in a heavy shrug. When Henry mentioned magic earlier, his biological mother had gone along with Regina's apparent decision to ignore it. The other woman was definitely more qualified to make the choice, and Emma saw how strongly the brunette didn't want to employ magic, especially for such a trivial task. Now that a good amount of time had passed and there still wasn't any progress being made, however, she was reconsidering if magic might be the better option.

The brown eyes left the blonde's hurriedly, seeking Henry's instead, since using good judgment and focusing on more important matters had become nearly impossible when she was staring at Emma. Thinking clearly was so much easier when she forced herself to remember their son was in the room, and having him there as a physical reminder that all of her decisions affected him, also helped to keep her from acting on impulse.

"I don't want to be indebted to magic again," Her tone was firm, telling them not to argue.

"Then, I'll do it," The offer from Emma was met with a dry chuckle from Regina.

"You don't know how."

"You could show me," The green eyes were pleading and hopeful, wanting to get this over with, while also looking to learn how to control the power inside of her. A flicker of a smile had been on her lips, until Emma saw the disapproving frown on Regina, causing it to fade completely.

"So you end up having a price to pay? No, thank you," The brunette crossed her arms and turned her gaze out the window.

The blonde stood up, sighing in defeat, and began pacing.

"You're going to wear my floor out," Regina tugged her hand after a few minutes and Emma plopped down next to her on the sofa, scrubbing her hands over her face.

"We should just go see Mary Margaret and David," Emma closed her eyes that had been staring up at the ceiling, as she rested her head on top of the couch. "At least we know where they are."

"We need more proof first," Henry mumbled from where he sat on the floor, his head resting heavily on his hands.

Silence fell over the room again, as they all wrestled with their thoughts. It wasn't until after ten minutes of tossing ideas around in her head, flicking her eyes every once in a while from Henry to Emma, and weighing her options, that Regina finally interrupted the quiet. "Fine, I'll use magic," There was a groan that told the other two she was not too happy to be conceding, but she stood up and made her way over to the mirror in the hallway.

She was met by her determined reflection in the glass, but was able to identify the broken and desperate woman underneath. Seeing those parts of herself made Regina swallow thickly, and she wondered how someone whose soul had shattered so often, could continue to fight for the things that had been ripped from her time and time again.

Henry and Emma's footsteps could be heard coming closer, until they stopped behind her. The younger woman shifted her eyes from the mirror, which currently held the image of Regina standing in front of it, to the back of the woman she was standing close enough to, to reach out and touch. "This is surreal," Emma muttered, the image of Disney's Evil Queen filling her mind as the animated character spied on Snow White and the dwarves.

"You're disrupting my concentration, Miss Swan," Regina scolded, glaring over her shoulder at the woman. The words had come out harsher than intended, wanting to convey her aggravation, but not wanting to hurt Emma or make her defensive.

A frown settled over Emma's mouth, sensing that the other woman wasn't only annoyed by her, but was also unhappy to be using magic. "Sorry, I just—c'mon you'd think it was weird too if you were me."

"Perhaps, but you can save all of your childish excitement for after we find out where Mr. Booth is," Regina turned her attention to the mirror again, lifting her hand and swiping it gracefully over the air in front of the glass. The magic she summoned prickled through her, and then faded, while an image appeared on the mirror.

"August!" Henry stepped closer to his mothers and the mirror, joining them in trying to identify the man's surroundings.

Emma gasped when the wooden figure lifted a heavy, solid arm out; placing the book he'd been holding onto a table. She knew he was able to move, but seeing it with her own eyes had shocked her more than she thought it would. There was no sign that the wooden man had ever been human, even if he was the size of a grown man and resembled one.

"Amazing what magic can do, isn't it?" Regina whispered almost seductively, reading her thoughts.

Emma met her eyes. Something sparked between them when their gazes locked on each other. "I still have trouble believing all of this."

"I can't imagine how incredible it must be after growing up in a world without magic," Regina acknowledged, trying to grasp how impossible it all must seem to someone who existed in a place where magic, Pinocchio, and the Evil Queen were only parts of stories. A place where life wasn't always fair, but magic had no influence and wasn't around to easily corrupt. "In a way, I do envy you."

The blonde smiled sadly in understanding, wishing she could remove the pain that filled the warm, chocolate eyes it darkened. "You never wanted it."

Regina's head shook back and forth discreetly, not wanting to make a big deal over the parts of the past she couldn't change.

"I think I know where that is!" Henry interrupted their conversation, breaking the heaviness between them.

Emma's head snapped to him, "Where?"

Henry squinted at the glass again, appearing to double check what he thought he saw. "It looks like the inside of a trailer, right?"

Both women studied the moving picture, searching the surroundings behind the man. It was pretty much one, long compact room divided into areas to eat, sleep, and sit. "I'd say that looks like a trailer," Emma grinned proudly at her son.

"Have you seen a trailer around Storybrooke, recently?" Regina raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Umm, not exactly…well, sort of-" Suddenly, Henry appeared guilty and nervous, fidgeting under the inquiring stares of his mothers. Regina crossed her arms telling him that she was waiting for the confession he was struggling to make. "Promise not to get too mad."

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her, questioning her about what they should do. She met them reluctantly, uneasy about how the connection their partnership as mothers would make her feel. Such an alliance would momentarily bring them together, when what Regina felt she needed was space.

"If this helps there's no way I'm getting mad," Emma offered her opinion when the other woman didn't say anything.

Regina thought it over and nodded, trying not to focus on the way they had already become so bound together through parenting Henry.

"We promise not to get mad."

"Okay," Henry exhaled. "I may have snuck out of the apartment one night looking for you," their son admitted to the floor, but glanced up after a beat to meet Regina's eyes, pleading with her to understand. "I really wanted to find you and ask you some things. I came here first, but you weren't home, so I checked a bunch of other places."

His adoptive mother bent down so she was at eye level with him and reached out to stroke his hair. She smiled warmly, "I'm sorry I was so hard to find. Am I right in assuming you went into the forest to look?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not getting mad, Henry," Regina rested her hands on his shoulders. "Just the thought of it worries and scares me. I know nothing happened to you, but promise that no matter what, you won't do anything like that again. Try to call me first; beg Emma until she's forced to go with you, or-"

"Don't worry I will," He assured his concerned mother. Regina could hear his sincerity, while he verbally tried to calm her. "I promise. And I'm sorry."

The brunette nodded her acceptance of his apology, allowing Emma to step in and start her interrogation. "So, you saw the trailer out there when you were trying to find your mom?"

Henry moved his head up and down in confirmation. "I thought she might have gone to the mausoleum and I thought I'd cut through the woods. I didn't think anything of the trailer at the time. I figured someone in town likes to go camping."

"Do you remember where it is enough to take us there?" The blonde asked, hoping her son had been as observant as he usually was.

"Yeah. It's the only trailer in the woods that I know of, and definitely the only one in that direction," He pointed once more toward where the star had come from.

Emma patted his back, both pleased and grateful, "Okay, let's go find August."

"I'll be right back. Bathroom," Henry indicated where he was going with his thumb, and then, whipped around, dashing up the stairs so fast his moms didn't even have time to nod.

"We're lucky he's so perceptive," Emma commented trying to ease the tension that began engulfing them now that they were alone again.

"We are," Brown eyes didn't leave the second floor window, where Henry had just ru/n past, even as Regina tilted her head in agreement.

"Regina-" Emma wasn't sure what she was going to say or even what she wanted to say, so her voice trailed off. She knew what she was feeling. All she wanted was to pick up where they'd been interrupted, and this time, actually have the time to experience what it felt like to have Regina's lips on hers; to discover what she tasted like; what would make her moan. However, it was the other woman who had initiated the kiss, and it made her wonder why Regina wasn't the one starting this conversation or bringing their faces together again.

"Right now, I wish you would revert back to the person who didn't find it necessary to talk about emotions," Regina turned on her heel and went back into the study.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Emma followed her, barely taking the time to hesitate once the other woman had retreated.

Regina poured some cider into a glass, her heart picking up its pace, knowing that the blonde was watching her. "Why would I?"

Emma huffed, seeing the walls that had been built again, locking Regina within them. "You were the one who started it…_and _pulled away."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. You said…what you said earlier, and then…"

"_You _linked our hands together," Emma reminded gently, taking advantage of the small opening she had been given, not knowing if it would be her only chance to get Regina to talk.

"I know," It was said softly, before Regina took a sip of the golden liquid.

"_You _pulled my head down," Emma challenged a bit more this time, and there was a sharp look in her eyes, as she crossed the room to stand closer to Regina.

"I know," The sound of the dark-haired woman's voice rose in response to Emma's stronger confrontation.

The green eyes held Regina's fixedly and there was something threatening about them when Emma lowered her voice to make her final argument. "_You _kissed _me_."

"I know!" Regina roared. "And then, I pushed you away!"

Her eyes were on fire, staring heatedly at Emma, feeling the need to attack her for the way she had tediously yanked the truth out of her. What good did admitting it out loud do, when they both knew it without her having to voice it?

"Because of Henry, or because you didn't want to keep kissing me?"

Emma watched as Regina took a deep breath and swallowed some more cider. "What difference does it make?"

"Oh, you know it makes a difference!"

"Not if we ignore that it happened and it never happens again."

"So, you think we should just pretend nothing happened and that whatever the hell this is, isn't happening?" Emma was close to becoming incensed with the anger Regina ignited in her, but disappointment still managed to flicker in her eyes.

"Maybe Henry coming up the stairs and stopping it from happening was a sign," Regina said lowly, keeping her eyes on the amber swirling around the edges of her glass. "This shouldn't happen. You've listened to me and haven't turned away. I was caught up in that. There's no other reason why I should be feeling anything for you that isn't platonic, and even _that_ is a stretch."

"Why? Because it goes against all of the hate you've felt for my family over the years, or because you're scared?"

The brown eyes widened and Regina didn't even attempt to school her features when Emma ripped her shield away; the mask she wore crumpling into pain and confusion. "You're Snow White's daughter; you're the Savior. You're supposed to want to banish me or destroy me, not kiss me."

"What if I _do_ want to kiss you?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, erasing some of the seriousness in the question that was, otherwise, overwhelming for both of them.

"You feel guilty about blaming me for Archie's death. You feel you have to help me on some ridiculous path to redemption and show me acceptance, which has only influenced what you think you feel for me," But even as Regina said it, she could see in Emma's eyes that that wasn't it at all.

"You don't believe that," Emma snorted lightly, after hearing the words that lacked any conviction and watching Regina having taken a step back, after focusing on the green eyes for too long.

"What other reason could there be?" Regina countered, still finding it within her to fight against the truth and hope Emma was stirring up in her. "Need I remind you, we've hated each other and I wanted to kill you a couple of months ago?"

"No, you _need not _remind me," It was said mockingly, and with a bitterness that wasn't necessarily directed at Regina, but one that Emma just needed to release into the air surrounding them. There was contempt for the curse, the dark demons of Regina's past, a poisoned apple turnover, and the war they had fought against each other, all pent up in that bitterness and it had to be spat out. Emma forced it all into the space between them because everything that made up that bitterness was what longed to blind her to the woman she had found behind the façade of the mayor and queen, and it was made of the same things that she knew haunted Regina and would hold her back from what she truly needed. If Emma let it go now, it would make her stronger in helping the other woman fight it and move on from it too. Then, they would both have that freedom. "But in case you haven't noticed, a lot has changed. I've changed. _You've _changed. We're still changing."

"It hasn't even been a day since you showed up, still hating me."

"I didn't hate you," Emma sighed but Regina narrowed her eyes at her. "Ok, fine, I did, but only because I thought I had proof you murdered Archie. I haven't really hated you, since you rescued Mary Margaret and me at the well," The blonde admitted quickly, but her face scrunched up as she took some time to think it over. "Wait, no. More like when we had to save Henry, and Gold played us to get the bottle of true love. I know it didn't really have anything to do with me and you were just worried about saving Henry, but we worked together for once, and it felt…"

"Not as bad as we thought it would," Regina managed a smirk that even filled her voice.

"Yeah," Emma grinned up at hearing Regina acknowledge it was the same for both of them. "I mean, I can't say I liked you, but something started to change. I think when I saw how broken you were in the hospital, when you thought you lost Henry because everyone remembered you were…well, who you were, I saw the truth that I'd stopped trying to see," Brown eyes stared at her waiting and wondering, as Emma paused to collect her thoughts and her breath. "You really love him. And that meant you couldn't be completely evil. At some point, I wanted to understand, but with all the crap we threw at each other, it took me a while to actually do that. By then, we were at the well."

Regina sighed, "Where I was convinced that your life and your mother's could be sacrificed, so I'd get another chance at happiness."

"Maybe, but you saved us because you love Henry, and that made me want to start understanding again. Then, Henry said you were changing and not using magic; he told us we missed a lot and I saw that somehow you were just trying to be better. No different than me, really," Emma gave her a crooked smile. "My point is, as crazy and unbelievable as this is, it's not coming out of nowhere. It's just everything that happened last night and today, really made me start to realize why I've been feeling what I'm feeling."

"Which is?"

Emma shook her head and smiled at Regina's prompt to make her say what the woman already knew. "You'll never stop enjoying torturing me, huh?" The brunette's face was innocent, but Emma could make out the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "I don't know exactly, but I know one thing I'm feeling."

"And what's that?" Regina asked, suddenly apprehensive, not knowing if she was ready for the answer.

"I feel like I need to kiss you," A small smile tugged at Emma's lips, but it wasn't enough to keep the seriousness out of her eyes. "But that way you're looking at me, like you wish your legs would listen to you and run? It's stopping me."

Regina turned away, trying to find anything to focus her eyes on, so the vulnerability, pain, and uncertainty could disappear, along with the heat that caused the salty water to rise up in them. Rejection was so difficult to give; almost as hard as it was to receive, especially when the heart was aching for the very thing that it was about to be denied. "I can't. Emma, I'm-"

"Sorry?" She interjected knowingly, moving her head back and forth, refusing the apology. "I need more than that, when you were the one who tried to kiss me first, only an hour ago."

"I wanted to then. I don't want to now."

"Prove it," Emma said taking a few steps closer, until she was only inches from the brunette. Their eyes locked intensely; Emma's challenging, yet reflecting a certain amount of vulnerability, while Regina's stared desperately with longing and fear, so very conflicted.

Regina considered pushing Emma away again. After all, anyone could see that in some way this was Emma giving her an out, one that she knew she should take. Henry's interruption earlier had been a sign not to give in to any of this; to end this before it started. But Emma's green eyes had stared at her so caring and understanding. The blonde wouldn't kiss her if it wasn't what Regina wanted, and even though she preferred to believe it was because Emma thought she would murder her if she made such an assuming move, the brunette could tell it was out of respect and the other woman understanding the need Regina had to trust her.

Emma tilted her head and lowered it closer to Regina's, her lips hovering barely an inch away. Regina could tell the blonde was breathing her in, because she was doing the same. Warmth, comfort, desire, and nervousness, radiated off of Emma. It was what attracted Regina and made her want to lean in. The lips she had met briefly upstairs had been soft, warm, inviting, and something she wanted to experience again.

But how could she trust Emma? How could Regina trust that this wasn't something that would break her; or them? How could she trust that she wouldn't lose Emma, either because the blonde would leave her one day or because Cora would take care of ripping Emma from her, like she did Daniel?

And then she saw it in Emma's eyes, as the green opened and waited, questioning whether Regina had decided. It was a unique vulnerability, a pleading look that only tinted the eyes of broken souls; the one that crossed over her own eyes so often lately.

Her thumb reached out to caress the smooth, pale skin of Emma's cheek. At first, the blonde eyed her in confusion, but then, a hint of a smile ghosted both of their lips. Then, Regina's thumb moved down to trace the curve of the pink lips that tempted her own with their tingling whispers. "Not now," Regina breathed, pulling Emma's forehead down to rest against hers, and this time the blonde understood the other woman wasn't completely avoiding or saying no forever. It was a promise that this wasn't over.

"Just remember, you've never been very good at getting rid of me, and that kiss you almost gave me upstairs makes it even more likely that you never will."

Compared to past threats that Emma directed at her, this one was teasing, and Regina probably would have laughed at it or have come up with some witty retort, if the noise of running water from somewhere upstairs hadn't filled their ears. They heard the bathroom door being unlocked and Henry's feet hurrying down the stairs. Regina took Emma's hand and led her out of the room and into the foyer, where they met their son.

"Ready?" He asked, his eyes traveling from one of his moms to the other, purposely avoiding their joined hands that he'd noticed the second he saw them coming out of the room they were in.

"Ready," Regina confirmed, trying hard to force away the uneasiness at the thoughts racing through her mind of coming face to face with August, and later, Emma's parents. The blonde must have felt her growing tense beside her, because she intertwined their fingers.

"So, who's driving?" Henry dangled the sets of keys in front of them. The two women stared at the silver, shimmering in the rays of sunlight filling the house, then, looked to each other, before they both reached for them with their free hand.

Henry released the keys as soon as their grips snatched them from his grasp. He eyed his moms with an unsure amusement, but not because he didn't know whether to be entertained by this new, lighter sense of playfulness between them; his uncertainty resulted from how he felt about their joined hands and trying to picture the two women together…_romantically _together. Nowhere in his book did he remember it being hinted at that the Evil Queen and the Savior would be each other's happy endings, which made him even more confused.

Yet, the way they were mostly getting along, looking at each other like his grandparents did, and now holding hands, made it appear that that was the way this was heading. Not to mention, the little bit of their conversation he had overheard when he had hurried back from the bathroom the first time. Had his moms seriously expected him to take as long as they did in the bathroom? He was an eleven year old boy, not a woman who took an hour to do, whatever it was that they did, in the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! I finally have another update for you. Sorry this took me a while. There's a lot in this chapter. Hope it was worth waiting for and that you enjoy! Oh, and don't worry there's nothing to worry about when it comes to August in terms of interfering with Emma and Regina. He is helpful in getting them to talk and…other things ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon A Time**_**. **

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

After feeding Pongo and letting him out, Emma had made a quick trip to the loft, leaving the Dalmatian with a confused Mary Margaret. Her mother had asked what she was up to, but the blonde had replied that she was in a rush and would be back to explain later. It was in record time that she then made it back to Regina's, where her son and his adoptive mother were both waiting for her.

Understanding how much Regina never wanted magic because it had deprived her of her mother's love and made both of them dependent on it, had Emma hating having to ask Regina to use it…again. The blonde had offered to drive them to August in the yellow bug, but Regina told her there was no way she would even touch the car, let alone, sit in it. And since having the former mayor's Mercedes driving around the streets of Storybrooke was too risky with everyone believing she was a murderer, neither woman suggested that as an option. So, the brunette had reluctantly suggested traveling by magic, as opposed to a car. That way, she'd have less of a chance at being caught outside the mansion, and since their son agreed, Emma went along with it too.

Now, Henry and Emma had each taken one of Regina's hands, Emma holding on for dear life, not knowing what to expect, while Henry and Regina both rolled their eyes at her tight grip and panicked expression. "You don't have to cut off my circulation, you know," Regina shook their joined hands, getting Emma to loosen her grip slightly.

"I don't want you to lose me," There was a pout on the Savior's lips, but the fear in her eyes was what the brunette felt herself reacting to, before she looked away.

"As if I would be so lucky," Regina smirked at her playfully.

"Shut up," Emma huffed back, but smiled crookedly.

"Okay, don't let go," The experienced woman commanded, purple smoke swirling around them, engulfing them.

"Believe me, I'm not," Emma said with a gulp and closed her eyes tightly.

A weird, cold sensation flowed through her and she felt light-headed, but the feeling faded quickly. There was a moment when she thought the floor had fallen out from under her and she was floating, but the ground was supporting her feet again, before she really had time to comprehend the lack of gravity. Her eyes stayed closed, even when she could sense they had stopped traveling, and all she could tell was that they were still inside, but not in Regina's house anymore. The smell was too stale to be the mansion, and the temperature was too cold.

"You can open your eyes now," She felt Regina's hair softly brush against the side of her face, as she spoke into her ear, and gently wiggled her hand.

"I survived," Emma let out the breath she was holding and grinned in triumph.

"It wasn't that bad," Henry mocked her. "I kept my eyes open the whole time."

"Well, some of us weren't made for this kind of stuff."

"I thought you could use magic and were the product of the greatest magic of all."

"Doesn't mean I like doing…whatever it was we just did."

"I think it would be best for you two to stop talking, so I can make sure we're safe here," Regina cut in, halting their conversation.

Looking around the familiar place they had appeared in, Emma let her eyes wander over the windows, the table, the book August had placed on it…Everything was sitting around just as they'd seen in the mirror at Regina's house. The only thing missing from the cramped trailer was the wooden man himself.

Suddenly remembering they were out in the middle of the woods, Emma turned back to Regina who was darting her eyes around, focused, but slightly on edge. "Safe? Safe from what? I highly doubt August is going to hurt me or Henry." She said, as the brunette carefully peaked out one of the foggy trailer windows.

"I wasn't referring to August. Just because we came by magic to be under Storybrooke's radar, doesn't mean we've been acting off of my mother's," Regina brushed by her, going to the other end of the trailer and looked out another window, raising her hand up for a few moments, then lowering it. "I don't sense anyone else."

"That's…good," Emma breathed, placing her hands on Henry's shoulders, as they waited for Regina to come back from across the room.

"So where's August?" Henry squinted trying to figure out why the man wasn't where he expected him to be.

Emma squeezed his shoulders, then let go. "Obviously, not in here. Maybe he went out."

"It's been almost an hour since we saw him through the mirror," Regina added, her eyes traveling around the modest-looking kitchen space, as she took a seat, trying not to lean against the wall of the trailer. "I suppose we'll have to wait for him."

It wasn't long before the snapping of twigs and something brushing against the shrubbery was heard coming from outside. Henry shot up from where he had sat down next to Emma, and hurried to the door. "I'm going to let him know we're here so we don't scare him too much."

"Probably a good idea," Emma gave him a small smile, then, caught Regina's eyes with her own after she was sure their son was outside. "You okay?" She noticed how the other woman had fallen silent and had an all-too-serious look on her face.

"I'm fine."

The words were said firmly, but Emma could hear the lie within them, and shook her head at Regina. There was so much that she had no reason to be fine about. "You don't look as fine as you say you are."

The brown eyes that had shifted from Emma's to one of the windows behind her flew back to her green ones where they narrowed sharply, telling Emma she hated how good she was at reading her and half-pleaded with the blonde to drop it, while also begging to get her to speak.

"I'm guessing you have about a minute until they come in here," Emma angled her body so she could look out the window behind her, her eyes watching their son and August embracing, before they broke their hug to talk near the trees that encircled the land the trailer sat on. "Unless you don't want to talk."

Regina's eyes dropped to her hands, deciding what to reveal, before lifting her head again. "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Everything."

The word came out softly, and Emma could see the vulnerability and uneasiness that accompanied it in Regina's eyes and the way her features wrinkled. The blonde got up from where she was sitting and went to kneel in front of the former evil queen, taking her hands in hers. "Me too. But you, me, and Henry…we're in this together, and that's why I know everything will be alright."

Emma had barely touched Regina's cheek in an assuring caress when the trailer door screeched open. She looked over her shoulder to see her son walk in first, and slowly turned and got up to face the man she hadn't seen in months, but kept Regina's right hand tucked in her left.

Blue eyes that had once only been paint were as full of life and emotion as they could be when they met Emma's. She could feel the heat and water rising in her own, as the two stared at each other not knowing what to say first. It was only after she noticed Henry staring at the three adults oddly that Emma dropped Regina's hand and went to August, enveloping his solid, wooden body in a hug. He was so stiff even as she squeezed him hard with the arms she wrapped around him, but his heavy arm resting against the middle of her back and the weight of the wooden hand that moved up and down against her jacket, was filled with enough comfort and relief that she could feel he needed the embrace.

Regina stared at them, understanding the significance of the moment; what it meant that the two people who had escaped her curse were reunited again for the first time since it broke. It knocked the wind out of her, before her heart clenched at seeing how tightly Emma held the man who shared a similar past to the Savior's, and had also been separated from his family because of her need for revenge. In that moment, they were reminders of how she had spiraled out of control and lived up to the "evil" everyone had deemed her back home.

"You broke it," August finally said and Emma pulled slightly away from him.

"I'm sorry you had to turn back to wood," Emma wiped the tears that had leaked onto her cheeks.

August sighed, "Can't say I don't deserve it, after I abandoned you."

"But you came back and tried to get me to believe in the book," Emma countered, taking his hand. "I can't say I'm okay with you leaving me to fend for myself in the foster system, but at least you tried to make it right at some point."

"Emma, I was turning to wood," He frowned. "Henry did the job I was supposed to do. I don't deserve any praise."

Her green eyes followed his to her son, who looked to them unsure about whether he should be proudly accepting the credit he'd been given, or assuring August that him returning had helped too. Emma then turned back to the man and searched the blue eyes that added to the hints of emotions she could see on the wooden face. There was a mix of shame, sadness, and apologies being spoken silently to her.

Regina watched the way Emma stared at him, as if trying to understand what he was feeling, while already forgiving August. She could feel the heaviness of the air between them and how it was beginning to fill the entire space surrounding them. There was obviously so much to say that they didn't need an audience for.

"Henry, come with me," She said standing up and taking the boy's hand. He looked like he was ready to argue, but his shoulders fell with a resigned sigh and he let his mother lead him to the door. The hinges screeched again when Regina pulled it open and ushered Henry out, before casting a glance back to Emma.

_Thank you, _the blonde mouthed and Regina gave her a small smile of understanding, before she exited the trailer.

After watching the door fall shut behind her son and his other mother, Emma's eyes met August's once more. She pulled on his hand and he followed her over to where she had been sitting with Henry before August came back. They sat beside each other, and Emma shifted herself, so she could look at him.

"It's so weird to think that woman is the same person who cursed everyone," August stated with his eyes focused on the closed door. "I was a kid and all I remember is the way the adults used to talk about her. They'd say she was evil and that she wanted to kill us all. No one really knew why, but they all feared her for what she wanted to do to them and your mother. I sat in on those meetings your parents held trying to come up with a way to defeat her and stop the curse, and I remember not really understanding but feeling the fear they felt."

"She's different now," It came out as a statement, but it could have been a question, since Emma's eyes implored August to say more about what he could recall.

"I don't know. She's more human here, I guess. You have to remember, Henry's book, the pictures of the Evil Queen with the dark clothes, that murderous glare telling you she'd kill you if she wanted, the villainous tyrant…that's who I grew up fearing. She was the person we were afraid of and had nightmares about. So, of course, she's different here to me."

"She's just Regina here," Emma acknowledged without having to think it over.

August stared at her.

"She looks as broken and flawed as the rest of us," He sighed leaning back.

"She doesn't just look it, she is," Emma replied a little too defensively.

August let out a short laugh. "Does that mean you aren't trying to take her son away from her, anymore?"

A horrified look appeared on her face and Emma could tell by the way August tried not to laugh again that it must be priceless. She hadn't even meant to react so strongly, but the idea of taking Henry away from Regina seemed so absurd now.

"I'm taking that as you're not," August smiled. "Who would have guessed, the Evil Queen and the Savior," He mused, clearly struck by the irony.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm made of wood, but magic does give me the power to see, you know," He shook his head in amusement. "There's no way you can tell me you don't have feelings for each other, after I saw the way you were looking at each other and holding hands," He said it knowingly, almost like a loveable big brother would, but Emma didn't miss the disappointment that crossed his face.

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll always care about you, Emma. We should have been in this together from the beginning, and it's my fault we weren't. But you and Regina, maybe it was supposed to be this way. You're obviously what the other needs."

"Thanks. I don't know if I'd go that far, but," Emma shrugged with a shy smile. "You seriously got all that from the two minutes we were in here together?"

"Yes, and from that shooting star I sent Henry. It's magic."

"So, we were right. You did give it to him."

"I needed to get your attention somehow, and he's a smart kid. I knew he'd figure it out. Plus, if he didn't, I had a feeling Regina would know what a shooting star was and would put the clues together with your help. I was surprised to see her almost kiss you, though."

Emma's eyes widened. "How-?"

"You left it on the bed against the pillow angled right at you."

"You were spying on us?"

"Not exactly," He trailed off, thinking of the best way to explain this particular magic to someone who hadn't grown up in the world they were from. "The star and I are linked by magic until Henry makes his wish. That connection was activated once Henry made the connection I sent it, and it's glass, so if the sender concentrates hard enough, it can become like a literal mind's eye. It's sort of like the way Regina uses mirrors to look out into the world, but you see it in your mind because the star isn't near you. If you close your eyes, you can see through it, getting the image of what's happening around it.

"That's kind of creepy and interesting at the same time," Emma commented. "So, you can just tune in to the person you sent it to whenever you want?"

"Only after the person realizes you sent it. It serves as a connection and links you, so you're with them when they make their wish."

"Oh," Emma sounded confused.

"But it's not like I'm going to use it to find out what Henry's up to every second of the day. You're really only supposed to "tune in" when you feel the first connection, like when Henry said it was me, and the second when they make the wish. I kept watching because I needed to know you were going to come see me. And even though I knew you and Henry were with Regina because the star shot off in the direction of her house, I was surprised to see how much everything had changed between the three of you."

"So you were spying," Emma concluded with a single eyebrow arched above the challenging look in her eyes.

"A little," August admitted. "But it was more checking on you," He patted her leg. "We came here together. We should have grown up together as siblings in a foster home, but I messed up. I'm going to make that up to you and look out for you. I've already started."

"Wait, so you want to start acting like my big brother or something?"

"Or something," He said with a heavy breath. "I have a lot of wrongs to right. Not that I deserve any acceptance or forgiveness, but I need to make it up to everyone for your sakes."

Emma leaned her head against August's hard shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable. "Okay, brother. And just so we're clear, I do forgive you. We all make mistakes. Hell, I've made tons and always ran. So, I get it. Anyone who's willing to stay and try to make things right deserves to be accepted. I know the guts that takes."

"Wish I had the guts to go see my father," August replied sadly. "I miss him."

"You should."

"I can't face him. He'll be so disappointed."

"He'll be glad to see you alive," Emma argued gently. "Like I said, you came back. Plus, he's made mistakes too. He can't blame you for yours."

"You don't even know why I abandoned you," August reminded sadly, seeming unworthy of the fact that she was letting him off the hook so easily.

"That foster system sucked. I'd be shocked if you hadn't," Her hand covered his with a sympathetic touch, and it still felt odd to her that the man whom she remembered with warm skin, was solid and bloodless beneath her skin. "Even good people make bad choices. It's the past and doesn't have to be the future. I'm here if you need help."

**SQ**SQ**SQ**SQ

Henry was drawing in the dirt with a stick he found lying around. Regina watched him, wrapped up in her own thoughts, as they gave Emma and August time to talk alone. She had seen them around Storybrooke before the curse broke and knew there had been something forming between them then, but never thought anything of it, since she was more concerned with who the stranger could be and if he posed a threat to her. Now, however, she had seen it in their eyes…the connection they shared; the history; and the unspoken feelings.

Of course, August had now turned fully back to wood. But if Emma could look past Regina's horrible deeds, just accepting the man's unconventional outward appearance when she had held some kind of feelings for him before, shouldn't be an impossible feat**.** There was a great chance that the two curse escapers would pick up where they had left off.

Regina mentally scolded herself, knowing there was no reason to be thinking about them or feeling whatever she was feeling. None. There should be no doubt in her mind after this morning that Emma cared about and wanted her, but making the other woman wait…what if that pushed the blonde toward the wooden man?

"You don't have to worry. August actually expected you to be here," Henry broke through her thoughts, probably seeing the dark emotions crossing her face. "He told me he was glad you and Emma came with me."

Regina looked over to her son who came to stand near her. There was confusion in her eyes, but his words relaxed her some. August feeling hate toward her and still seeing the Evil Queen had been something she was concerned about. Hearing that he wanted her there, calmed Regina a bit, but didn't resolve all of her insecurities.

"Why would he want me to be here?"

Henry shrugged. "He seemed happy about it. Relieved. Maybe it has to do with my star."

"Maybe," Regina looked out toward the trees. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out after he's done talking with Emma."

She surprised herself with the resentfulness that could be heard in the words and could tell Henry had heard it too. She was even more surprised, however, by her son's reaction.

"You know Emma cares about you, right?" Her eyes widened, and she remained silently stunned, which Henry apparently took as her not following him. "She and August were…_are _friends, but I know she really cares about you. She's not in there kissing him or anything."

Regina didn't know what to say and could tell her son realized he had crossed a line he wasn't sure he should have, as he rushed to keep talking. "That would be kind of gross, since she wanted you to kiss her earlier," Henry seemed too caught up in stopping any awkwardness from settling between them, to think about what he was saying first. His mother stared at him in bewilderment, which hardened to a scolding glare.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"How long do you guys think an eleven year old boy takes in the bathroom?" He shook his head. "I came back downstairs and heard you talking about almost kissing, and Emma saying she wanted to and you saying you didn't. So, I ran back upstairs. I couldn't walk into the room during that! And I needed to get it out of my head." He finished in a mumble, his cheeks becoming a little pinker with his confession. "It's going to take some time to get used to. Just thinking about it is weird. My moms kissing, after _everything_? She's the Savior," It wasn't an argument, just a statement laced with confusion and frustration, but Regina could hear what he left unsaid; the fact that she was the Evil Queen.

"I'm sorry. I don't know…I never thought…" Her son was the only one who could reduce her to a stuttering mess, especially when she truly didn't have any answers that would be satisfying to him.

His eyes studied her, appearing more compassionate than she thought they would in a moment like this. There was no hostility or coldness, which was what she would have expected. Instead, he moved closer to her.

"It's not that I don't want you to be happy. I mean, that's all I want for both of you. And we'd be a real family, instead of you sharing me and pulling me back and forth. But you two hated each other. I get things have changed, but yesterday I had to convince Emma to even let me talk to you. It's just a _lot _to take in," Henry vented as he tried to verbally make sense of what he felt. "Just because you lost Daniel doesn't mean no one else should ever love you, but Emma? It's messed up and perfect at the same time. The hero saves the villain by loving them. I wish I could just be okay with it. I think I am. You've never been happy and I want you to be."

Regina couldn't keep her eyes from becoming glassy. Her hand cupped his cheek, as she bent over a little, so they were at eye level. "Thank you. But Henry, Emma and I, I'm not even sure what is happening between us or where it's going. We're not together."

"But you've been different and holding hands a lot, so I thought…"

Regina shook her head, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "This isn't simple. It's not like your grandparents, or Abigail and Frederick, or Ella—this isn't one of those fairy tales."

Henry looked sad, and stayed quiet, before he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You seriously need to read the book. They weren't simple at all. I mean, no, one of them wasn't an evil queen at some point, but things were complicated for them too."

A tear finally escaped and slid down Regina's cheek, but she didn't wipe it away.

"I don't think the Evil Queen is supposed to be loved…or at least, isn't supposed to have another true love."

"Why not? Who knows, maybe Emma was supposed to save you from the Evil Queen too, just like the rest of us?"

"That's a nice thought," She squeezed his hand, sniffling and blinking up towards the gray sky.

"Even though I'm eleven and I'm supposed to think the whole kissing thing between my moms is gross, you should…kiss her, for real this time," He shrugged when she looked taken aback. "You should make sure it's definitely not like the ones in those other fairy tales, right?"

Once again she saw that no matter how innocent Henry was, his thoughts always held a simplistic wisdom that was easily convincing. She patted his shoulder and thanked him with a smile that tried to be hopeful, but was sad at the same time. "I think I'm going to see if they're still talking."

Henry nodded at her, and she turned to make her way to the door. When she opened it, there wasn't as much of a screech this time. The quieter sound hadn't interrupted the two people who were continuing to talk as she stood outside for a second. They were sitting close, Emma's head resting against August in a way that was comforting them both.

The moment she took a step in, happened to be the same time Emma chose to speak what had Regina's heart aching. She barely let the words about believing in August and that he could change, and she'd be there to help him, reach her ears. Her head whirled and all she could think to do was get away, so she wouldn't do something that she'd regret.

"Regina!" Emma shouted after seeing the sudden betrayal in the brown eyes, when she noticed the brunette in the doorway, before she left abruptly. She stood up just as quickly, apologizing to August, as they left the trailer.

Regina stormed off deeper into the woods, away from the trailer, leaving the other three to stare after her.

"You should go talk to her," Henry told Emma, and she lifted an eyebrow to silently question if he knew something she didn't. "I heard you guys talking earlier, when we were at home about, well…_you know_."

Emma's eyes widened in realization. "Oh…"

"She doesn't think she can have it. The happy ending," He frowned staring at the trees his mother had disappeared through. "I was just talking to her, and she said it was complicated. She seemed worried about you being alone with August, too."

Her eyes wandered over Henry's head to the trees, knowing she had to go to Regina, but not knowing what she was going to say when she barely had any idea where the other woman's reaction had come from. She looked back to her son, "Please, Emma, go talk to her."

The desperate way he begged, had her letting go of whatever uncertainties and frustrations she had. "Your mom and I will be right back."

After a glance to August, she hurried off in the direction Regina had gone.

"Regina! Regina, what is your problem?" Emma finally caught up to her, once the other woman had allowed her to, and they stopped in the center of the trees. The fact that the brunette was aware she was following her and hadn't stopped right away, making her chase her further into the forest, left Emma snippy.

"Do you want the long list or the short one?" Regina huffed, but there was no mistaking the defeated look in the brown eyes.

"Whichever has the reason you just took off," Her arms were crossed over her chest, as she waited a couple of feet away for Regina's answer. Shockingly to her, it didn't take long to get a response.

"I didn't realize I was just another one of your charity cases," It was meant to be sneering and accusing, but her voice wavered with emotion. "Tell me, do you say something similar to all of the lost causes you encounter, or just the ones you're attracted to?"

"Excuse me?" The green eyes widened and flashed with anger, not having anticipated such a degrading accusation.

"That whole spiel about believing he could change and redeem himself, it's not so different than what you've been saying to me."

Emma was slightly confused and surprised by what had caused Regina to act so strongly, until she thought back to what her son had said about the doubtful thoughts running through his adoptive mother's head. That the other woman couldn't trust how genuine her feelings were, made something ache inside of Emma, but it was pushed away when she found an almost intriguing look on Regina's face that took her a moment to place. She couldn't help the smirk her lips twisted into when the brunette's words, expression, and actions all came together for her. "You're jealous."

Regina's jaw dropped, but she forced herself to recover quickly, mad at herself for being so transparent. "I am _not _jealous!"

"Mhmm…I disagree, but whatever, it doesn't matter. Either way you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? Fine, if you want to believe that, go ahead!" Regina turned just as Emma picked up on the hurt clouding her eyes, but it didn't stop her from getting annoyed.

Not being able to see Regina's face frustrated Emma, and she reached her arm around the woman to get her to look at her. When their eyes met again, she could see the unhappiness and pain there, covered by a fire of fury that Emma had a feeling had sparked more from the blonde being confrontational than anything else. "I don't understand you. You're upset because I was being supportive of August? He's a friend!"

"No, not because you were supporting a _friend_," The argument was biting, but calmer than either woman had expected. "Not that I can say I've ever seen anyone look at a friend the way you were looking at him."

Emma groaned. "I haven't seen him in months, and yeah, maybe I was starting to feel something for him back then, but God, Regina…you're being ridiculous!"

"Am I?" She countered, shaking free of Emma's hold on her arm. Maybe Emma was right and she was blowing this out of proportion, but something inside of her needed to have her insecurities erased by the only person who could. That person let her aggravation rule her, however, and didn't pick up on what Regina was really looking to hear with her question.

"Yes! I can see why you started that curse. There's no stopping you, once you fly off the handle!"

A wounded look flashed through Regina's eyes and Emma knew she'd gone too far. She hadn't even meant to say it, it just came out.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You wouldn't have said it, if you didn't believe it."

Emma shook her head, stepping even more into Regina's space, reaching for her hand almost as a way to ground the both of them, communicating that they shouldn't be fighting. Regina's hand twitched in hers, before she gave into Emma's touch and they both took time to catch their breath. "No, I'm honestly sorry I said that. It's just-I don't know what to think right now. First, you try to kiss me. Then, you want to pretend it never happened. And then, you're changing your mind and seeming like you're just putting off the kissing! Now, you're acting irrationally because you think I have feelings for August. You didn't kiss me before and I kind of get why, but you can't be jealous now. You're the one who won't let us cross that line, not me."

"I can't."

"Why not, because you're scared? Did you ever think that I am too?" Emma wondered as gently as she could, but her voice rose toward the end.

Regina looked her over, her eyes becoming tender when she allowed herself to see Emma's fear.

The realization the blonde saw in Regina had her anger subsiding. "But if I've learned one thing, since I've been here it's to get over the scary shit, because it's better to have things like Henry, family, friends. It's better to have _someone_…you told me that, remember?"

"I have someone!" Regina was quick to argue, feeling threatened by the truth.

"Who? Henry? And what happens when he-"

"When what? When he turns on me again?" She pulled her hand out of Emma's roughly, and brought it to sit challengingly on her hip.

"You know that's not what I was going to say," Emma sighed, her eyes softening. The way Regina couldn't believe she could be loved and have happiness tore at her. She knew how difficult it was to believe you were loved when everyone had always turned their backs on you, but she had also learned how possible it was. "What happens when he grows up, moves out, and makes his own family like we were saying earlier? Your house is too big for just one person."

"Something you keep feeling the need to remind me of," She returned curtly, taking a step back. "I'm sure I'll get used to it. The only reason he's staying with me now is because you are, and my mother's in town. Once this ends, he'll go back to living with you, I'm sure."

A forced coldness had taken over Regina, but Emma knew her well enough to see the pain under the mask she had pulled down. Yet, she couldn't help the irritation that came with the way this side of Regina always managed to infuriate her. She doubted that she'd ever understand how easily someone she found herself caring deeply for could get under her skin.

In that moment, it seemed useless to assure Regina about Henry's true intentions, when she knew the brunette was just using the fragile relationship she had with their son to detract from the problem they had really been discussing.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm fighting with you. We're not getting anywhere. You won't tell me what the hell you're afraid of and why you won't let yourself have what even our son can tell you want. Maybe I should just stop caring and forget whatever happened. If you can't get it through your head that I've been through crap too, and have a hard time trusting people, let alone starting something with someone that actually involves feelings, I shouldn't be trying to start anything with you. What kind of relationship could we have anyway?"

Regina glared at her for a moment; Emma's words striking her, before they sunk in. They made her want to break and unleash everything that was pent up inside her, but her defensive, stoic nature took control. "I suppose we'll never find out."

"And that's what you want?" There was so much disbelief in the challenging question that Regina found herself unable to say anything that would contradict what she and Emma, obviously, knew to be the truth. But the honest answer was what she resented and became incensed by.

"What I want doesn't matter; it never has!" The way Regina practically roared startled Emma, not because the abrupt loudness frightened her, but because through it, she could hear how everything that Regina had worked so hard to glue back together in the name of survival, had shattered once more. "I never wanted to be queen. I never wanted magic. I never wanted to rip my father's heart out. I never wanted my mother to be displeased and disappointed with me. I never wanted Snow White to betray me. I never wanted to lose Daniel! But that's what happened! So, what I want has never mattered."

The broken woman's voice was raw by the time she finished and she was shaking with emotions that had been suppressed for too long. Her face glowed red, but only a few tears had fallen onto her cheeks. In that moment, it hurt to breathe. It hurt to feel anything. Looking into the compassion the blonde offered through her eyes, however, eased that hurt. The green eyes soothed and cooled the burning within her throat, lungs, stomach, and heart. It was as if Emma could see the effect she was having on Regina and she moved forward to place a cool hand on a scalding cheek.

"I'm giving you the chance to make it matter," she said lowly, needing Regina to know she didn't have to be a puppet anymore; that there was a way to take back control. "This is your choice."

"I lose _everyone _I care about; everyone I love."

Regina's voice cracked and she looked to the ground. There it was, the frail truth that Emma had been seeking, and it left her needing to comfort the other woman. She rested her hands on Regina's shoulders, moving her thumbs over them in gentle circles."Henry's still here."

"Barely," Regina whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "More than barely. And I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to be alone." The promise sat quietly between them, before Emma had a moment of clarity and smiled at Regina. "You know, we're talking about this like we're already in a relationship. I don't even know if I like kissing you."

For a second, Regina only stared at her, taking time to catch up with the blonde's train of thought. She never expected anyone to smile at her when she'd just had a cathartic breakdown. Soon, however, the teasing gleam she saw in Emma had her feeling lighter and she narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "What is there not to like?"

"How am I supposed to know, when you won't let my mouth anywhere near yours?"

Regina couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping, but it was followed by something more serious. "You aren't someone I can just bed and never see again."

"I'd hope not, since we share a son and all. Not to mention, after what we've been through so far, I see myself as more than a booty call to scratch an itch," A small smirk ghosted Emma's lips, while her hands moved down Regina's arms, stopping at her elbows. She stepped forward, moving into the other woman, leaving less than an inch between them. Green eyes were unblinking as she spoke. "And yeah, that does scare the crap out of me, since the last person I felt that way about left me alone and pregnant in jail. And then, there was Graham who died and August who turned to wood and ran out here. I'm just as afraid to trust and lose someone as you are."

Brown eyes stared back at her for a long moment, before Regina leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek. The tentative, slightly tickling touch was filled with warmth and tenderness, as much as it held a gratitude and comfort that linked them, like Emma's words had. No one had ever understood, until now, when their demons were reflected in each other's eyes.

Emma felt Regina's lips disappear and their eyes connected again. "I don't know what we are, but you don't have to worry about August."

"You're sure?"

"He thinks you and I are what the other needs. Plus, he's more like a brother at this point, so yeah, I'm sure."

"How can he think that?"

"Long story," Emma sighed and Regina nodded her acceptance that she didn't need the explanation right now if it wasn't something the other woman felt like talking about. "Is there anyone I need to worry about?"

Regina gave her a cocky grin. "Mmm, so I'm not the only one who appears to have tendencies toward jealousy?" The somewhat dangerous look in Emma's eyes told the brunette to shut up, but it only caused Regina to laugh lightly. "Dear, you're forgetting the part about me still being thought of as the Evil Queen. I don't have people wanting to see me, let alone, court me."

"Their loss," Emma shrugged a shoulder. "And Daniel? You guys were together?"

A dark sadness filled Regina that could be seen in her eyes and the way her posture seemed to slump with the heaviness building in her heart. "It seems you've been listening and not just to what I tell you."

"I told you, I want to understand," Emma's hand rested on Regina's waist.

It took a minute for Regina to collect herself and she swallowed thickly before deciding it was time to reveal the story of her first love. "He was the man I loved and wanted to marry. But then, I rescued Snow from her runaway horse and Leopold proposed because Snow needed a mother and I had shown care for her. Mother wanted me to be queen, so she accepted for me."

Regina's eyes prickled with tears and her throat closed with emotion, aware that the nightmare was only about to get worse. "Daniel and I were going to run away, before I could marry the king as my reward for saving his daughter. It was supposed to be our secret, so my mother wouldn't stop us, but Snow saw us kissing in the stable and I had to tell her. She promised she'd keep the secret, but she didn't. Snow betrayed me and told Cora, not trusting me to know how cruel the woman could be. As we were about to leave, my mother appeared. She…she ripped his heart out. Crushed it."

A few tears rolled down Regina's cheeks and Emma pulled the woman into her, holding her tight. "That's fucked up."

"I can't hurt like that again," Regina said against her in a too small voice. "Even adopting and loving Henry was pushing my luck."

Emma moved her hand up and down Regina's back. "No one is ever taking Henry away from you. I won't let them, especially Cora."

"Now, you know why I'm afraid," The brunette pulled out of the embrace a bit, leaving the smallest bit of space between them, so she could see Emma.

"Regina, you're one of the strongest, bravest people I've ever met. What your mother did to Daniel because my mother couldn't keep a damn secret that's…I can't imagine what that would do to a person. I don't think I would ever be able to trust anyone again after that," The younger woman admitted, sounding lost in the horrible images that had formed in her head with Regina's story. She could feel herself becoming angry for the other woman, while hurting for her at the same time. It was difficult not to allow those feelings to take over and want to go find Cora right then, and make her pay for what she did.

Finding it within herself to not completely blame her own mother, also wasn't easy, but she managed to come to some understanding of what Snow White could have been thinking. Those thoughts weren't doing anything to help reassure or console Regina in this moment, though. Her arms remained lightly wrapped around the surprisingly small woman, while she spoke. "I know what being able to trust someone means. I know better than a lot of people how valuable it is. That's why I don't want you to doubt that you can trust me."

A smile crept onto Regina's lips, even as teardrops collected in her eyes. "I know I can trust you. I've known that for a long time, now. When you say something, promise something, you try your best to stay true to it. I admire that," Regina paused and whatever smile had been on her mouth, disappeared into a frown that took its place. "But you can't promise me that I won't lose everyone. You can't control life or death."

"You're right, I can't. All I can do is try to protect all of us, and I promise I'll fight like hell to do that. I know you will too."

"Always," Regina breathed.

They shared a look of understanding; one that revealed how far they would go to fight for who they cared about. "The three of us aren't going to end up alone or without each other," Emma assured quietly.

There was a heavy sigh in reply. "Again, you don't know that."

"No, but I'd bet money on it. We're strong together. I'm sure we can kick anyone's ass."

That made Regina grunt in amusement, and left her hoping it was true. "It won't be too long until we find out."

The reality of Cora, the need to still prove Regina's innocence to Emma's parents, and the talk that had to happen with August, who was probably waiting impatiently with Henry at the trailer, flooded back into the forefront of their minds. "We should get back, before they start thinking we disappeared, or I used magic to cement you to the ground, so you wouldn't follow me and left you stuck out here…"

"Yeah, Henry has enough to worry about," Emma agreed, starting to loosen her hold around Regina's waist.

Instead of pulling away from the blonde, though, Regina kept one hand resting on Emma's upper arm, where it had been sitting for a while, while her right hand rose to the back of Emma's neck, holding her in place. Without any second thoughts, Regina moved her lips up to capture Emma's, both women closing their eyes right before they met. There was a mix of salty and sweet, along with the mingling of their individual flavors, as each bit of soft skin fit over and between one another. Regina pressed hers into Emma, thanking her and giving what she couldn't through words.

One of Emma's hands tugged Regina closer, bringing their bodies together, while the other slid into Regina's hair, before finding the soft skin of Regina's neck. Her lips began to move over the brunette's, who responded instantly, each woman then taking purposeful tastes of the other, as they gave what they could in gentle caresses, nips filled with longing, and the eager sucking that did little to satiate either woman's hunger for the other.

"What's the verdict?" Regina panted heavily, after finally pulling away.

"Verdict?" Emma exhaled, trying to catch her breath as well. Her mind still foggy and reeling with the kiss that she had been craving for what she considered too long.

"You said a little while ago that you weren't even sure if you'd like kissing me. I just want to make sure I haven't wasted what skills I have acquired over the years, on someone who doesn't appreciate them."

"If you couldn't tell that my response was me 'appreciating' you, I'm the one wasting my time kissing you," Emma smirked playfully. "You don't have to worry, though; the moaning was enough to tell me your thoughts."

Regina wanted to laugh and jab back, but the eyes that locked on Emma's filled with compassion and almost looked overwhelmed with the other emotions within them. Soon, Regina had brought her lips to the blonde's again, holding onto them with a firm desperation, until she released them reluctantly.

"Wow," Emma breathed when her lips had fully unlatched from the other woman's. The vulnerability written across Regina's face and hovering in her eyes was enough to stop her from making any other comments, however.

The dark haired woman saw the questions and concern rising within Emma, so she spoke to stop them from forming any more than they already had. "Henry thought I was giving up before, and said I should kiss you just to make sure this wasn't like the other fairy tales."

"That sounds like our kid," Emma grinned.

"I wish it was as easy to tell in this world as it is in the other world."

With a small smile, Emma broke away from Regina and took her hand, leading her back to August's trailer. "I don't think it's this world. I think my parents and the others weren't jaded or hurt yet. It was simple for them, you know? We're more complicated, complex. But I think that's a good thing."

Regina stared up at her, thinking over what she said. "Perhaps."

"We'll just take this slow. Make sure we don't fall on our faces or bite each other's heads off."

"We definitely don't want that. Slow I can do," Regina said in a breathy voice, tightening her grip on Emma's hand when the Savior stumbled over a tree root lying over their path. "Now, if we can just keep you from breaking your neck until after we talk to August and your parents, and deal with my mother that would be ideal."

"I prefer not breaking my neck at all," Emma mumbled under her breath and continued to let Regina lead her in the right direction through the trees.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10! Woohoo! Hope you enjoy this update! I have a feeling you'll either appreciate the way Henry pushes his moms in this chapter or he might get a little annoying (that's on purpose), but either way he means well. Thank you all for continuing to read, follow/favorite, and review! I appreciate it so much, especially when you take the time to let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 10: Questions and Answers**

The women made it back to the trailer safely, Emma managing not to trip over anymore tree roots that would cause her to break her neck. Their hands released each other when they approached the door, and Emma pulled it open, unsurprised to find August and Henry sitting inside.

"Hey," She said, announcing their presence with a brief smile sent in their direction. Henry glanced up to return the gesture, while Emma's eyes dropped to the glass star that his fidgety fingers played with.

"August told me what he told you about the star," Her son stated, after following her curious gaze. "Is everything okay?" The boy looked from his blonde mother to Regina, who had just pulled the door shut behind them, and stepped into the long, but fairly narrow space.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart," The brunette gave him an assuring smile that appeared to relax him when he didn't seem to detect any lies in what she said.

"Well, at least as far as your mom and I go," Emma corrected. A guilty smile appeared on her face in response to the displeased look Regina sent her for amending the statement, but a few seconds later a heavy sigh left the other woman.

"She's right," Regina came forward meeting the green eyes in apology, before slipping past Emma to take a seat across from her son and August. "There's still a lot we have to deal with, but Emma and I have…reached an understanding," Brown eyes locked onto green for a moment, and unusually shy smiles crept over both of their lips, while a subtle pink colored Regina's cheeks.

"That's good, I think?" Henry squinted in confusion, his eyes traveling from Regina to Emma.

"Yeah, kid. It's a good understanding," Emma ruffled his hair, before moving to sit down near Regina. Her eyes met August's and she could see the genuine look of support and happiness for them, even with his wooden features.

"So, I should still try to get used to the hand-holding and stuff?" Henry addressed Regina this time, alludingto what they talked about a little while ago.

"And _stuff,_" Emphasis was placed on the vague word that his adoptive mother obviously disliked the use of, by the way her lips twisted in distaste. "Yes, I think so," Regina let go of any further reprimand about the lazy vocabulary and gave a short laugh, before turning to smirk at Emma. Of course, their son was going to try to find out exactly what they were now. It made sense that he would, but even the two women weren't sure about what was going to become the norm in their relationship.

The Savior understood that this was the other woman saying she had become comfortable with Emma, and would allow and expect (at least in private and in front of Henry) the little, more intimate nuances that would redefine their relationship. And so, she used her words to agree that she wanted the same, even after facing Henry and the reminder of the reality they'd be faced with, outside of the bubble they were living in for almost twenty-four hours.

"Yeah, I'd say you probably want to get used to it," His blonde mother echoed, tearing her eyes away from Regina, but a small smile remained on her face.

As she stared at their son, Emma could see it in Henry's eyes that there was something else he wanted to ask, but she was also aware of the look on his face that became content, as he watched his moms.

Mother and son communicated silently, and he gave a barely noticeable shake of his head at Emma's raised eyebrow, apparently having chosen to bite his tongue. Then, there was a slight smirk on his mouth that reminded Emma of Regina's expressions, and the blonde knew he was only letting his other mom off the hook for now. Henry's silence was only there because he didn't want to frustrate his adoptive mother by interrogating her too much.

"So, Mr. Booth," The former queen finally interrupted the silence and whatever wordless conversation she had picked up on between Emma and Henry. "Why did you send Henry that star? And what was so imperative that you needed us to make the trip out to your trailer?"

Emma heard the edge in her voice, as the woman beside her questioned August. It almost reminded the blonde of the intimidating mayor she had met when she first arrived in Storybrooke, but the tone wasn't as harsh and unyielding as Emma remembered it being. She realized Regina had used it more to remind all of them of the serious reasons they were there, than to put August in his place.

"I think we can stop with the formalities, if it's okay," August suggested somewhat tentatively, probably hoping that Regina had changed enough to understand the wooden man wanted them to be comfortable with each other, if they were going to work together.

"Fine…August, what did you need us to come here for?" The question still held a bit of a bite, but there was a gentleness to the brown eyes.

"He knows you're innocent," Henry answered for the man, continuing to twirl the star in his hands.

Both pairs of eyes shot from their son to August, Emma's mouth hanging open, while Regina's lips only parted slightly.

Regina felt the way her heart picked up speed, the beating becoming a thumping in her ears. She saw Emma glance to her. At first the blonde seemed like she was expecting her to reply, but lines on the Savior's pale skin were evidence of how clearly worried she had become when she looked at the dark-haired woman. She pulled one of the hands lying in Regina's lap into her own, squeezing it lightly. "Breathe," She said in a quiet command, as her thumb ran over Regina's.

Regina swallowed hard, then, took a long breath of air, calming herself by releasing it and concentrating on Emma's soothing touch. "_How _do you know?" She stared at August after a minute.

"I was in town the night Archie was murdered," August spoke lowly, but with a confidence that told Regina nothing he said would be a lie that would cause his nose to grow, as it once had in the other land. "I normally don't go into town, but I wanted to look in on my papa, make sure he was doing as alright as he could be. It was dark. Obviously, I didn't want anyone to see me. After checking on him and watching him work through the shop window for a few minutes, I turned to leave. I saw you walking toward Archie's, so I hid. Then, I noticed Ruby come out of Granny's. I didn't realize it was still early enough for so many people to be around, so I stayed in the shadows down a side street, and waited for less people to be roaming around. But then, you came walking back out of the build-"

"I thought you said you knew I was innocent? How could you possibly think that when you're saying you saw _me _go into, and later, come out of Dr. Hopper's?" Regina interrupted, and the others could feel the confusion and piercing distrust in her voice. Emma interlocked their fingers in an attempt to calm her and brought their joined hands against her stomach. As Regina stared the man down, her eyes were still fierce and challenging, but her shoulders and rigid posture sunk slightly, deflating with Emma's touch.

To his credit, August didn't seem taken aback or scared by Regina or the questions. If Emma knew him at all, she almost believed he had anticipated the confrontation. Especially, when he continued his explanation without flinching. "The woman looked exactly like you, Regina. But then, there was purple smoke and some other woman appeared. I saw her from where I was across the street."

"What did she look like?" Regina was less snippy and quieter now, but not relaxed. It was like Emma could sense her anxiety about his answer, just through the fingertips that pressed more desperately into her hand. "She was probably twenty years older than you, and was wearing a blue dress, like the ones I remember nobles wearing back in our land. Her hair was up…a brownish color. Light skin. Her eyes were long, not really round…"

Regina tried to inhale deeply a few times, suddenly feeling like she was unable to catch her own breath. Leave it to a writer to pay that much attention to detail and easily paint a familiar picture in her mind.

Emma quickly picked up on the way Regina's cheeks had paled and how she closed her eyes, as tiny beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead. The hand the brunette grasped Emma's with was suddenly clammy and shaking, and the younger woman released it to rub circles on Regina's back, scooting over to her, so their legs touched.

"Cora," Emma concluded in a whisper, receiving a nod from Regina, whose head was now slightly bowed. "It really was her," The blonde's eyes met her son who looked more than a little upset. Then, she brought her eyes over to August. "You witnessed this?"

"I know I should have come to you a week ago, but I had no idea Archie was dead and that Regina was being blamed, until I heard people talking about it on another trip to see my dad. I knew I had to get your attention somehow. Jiminy was important to me, after all. But I was almost seen that evening, so I stopped going into town. Then, I thought of the star and it seemed like a good idea. The fairy dust and wish are a small price to pay, especially when Henry gets to use the wish."

"And you're helping to save my mom," Henry piped up a little more cheery, at the thought of August being the last of the proof they needed. He got up and went to sit on Regina's other side, cuddling into her arm.

Regina lifted the heavy lids of her eyes to look at her son nestled against her, and bent her head to the side to rest it on his, while she met Emma's eyes with a watery, fearful, yet somewhat relieved look.

The way Regina and Henry were holding each other would be adorable any other time, but in that moment, as much as it warmed her heart, Emma could feel the sickness that she suspected was present within Regina. Even though there was relief, for some reason, having a witness to Cora's wicked trickery made everything they had been dreading more real, and Emma found herself running the hand that was on Regina's back down her arm to rest on the middle of her thigh, seeking comfort as much as she was giving it.

"Can you come with us to my parents? Tell them this?" Emma raised her head to August.

Regina felt the hand on her leg tremble and covered it with her own.

"I-" Emma saw the way August's body shifted nervously and his eyes dropped.

"You said you were trying to make things right. This is all I'd want from you," Emma nudged gently. She could read the conflict he was experiencing internally. "Afterwards, I'll help you find the—darn guts to visit your dad," Emma gave him a forced grin and cast her eyes briefly to Henry, as a way to explain her attempt to sound less vulgar.

She heard Regina snort half-heartedly beside her and Emma let out a happy chuckle at having gotten such a light reaction from someone she'd give anything to make less upset.

"It's not just my father," August became serious again. "I don't know that I can face your parents, either."

"Hey," Emma's voice was soft. "It was your dad who put you in the wardrobe. You were just obeying him."

"But I still left Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter—the Savior—to fend for herself."

"I thought we were past this. I forgive you for that."

"I know, but your parents—that'll be a different story," There was worry and sadness in his voice, and they could all hear the admittance to failure that he didn't utter.

"Very different story," Regina mumbled, but with a sincere empathy. "I almost wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to face them."

Emma's green eyes narrowed at the former queen.

"I'm only speaking the truth," Regina defended with a shrug, pulling her head up from her son's. "They'll forgive him, of course, but they won't understand at first. It won't be easy getting back into their good graces."

Realization came into Emma's eyes and Regina could tell the other woman knew she was right. "I'll get them to be nice," Emma promised after a beat. Her parents were the ones who decided to send her here when it was believed she would have to come alone, anyway. At least August had been there to help when she first arrived. It was wrong to resent him when he had done what he could to protect her and make sure she'd be cared for on some level. "We need you. There's no way the other proof we have will be enough to convince them and the rest of the town that Cora's here, and that Regina was framed by her."

"Please, August," Henry's small voice came from beside his moms. There was a look between the boy and the wooden man that had Henry's mothers recognizing that the two had discussed a lot more than they thought, during the time they were out in the woods.

The man nodded as he kept his eyes trained on Henry. "Okay. Just promise me you'll really think about your wish before you make it. Like I said, I thought the one you ran by me earlier was perfect."

Henry moved his head against Regina's arm in agreement. With that confirmation August looked to the women. "I want Henry to wish for something important to him, but Regina, I think you'll side with me and want him to check with someone first; make sure it's worded correctly," Henry's adoptive mother shook her head in agreement, having witnessed first-hand what a wish could result in when not spoken carefully. "Okay, so I'm ready to leave whenever you three are."

"Thank you," Emma's smile was wide with relief, as she lightly rocked her and Regina's hands back and forth.

"Yes, thank you," Regina's lips lifted into a brief smile, and even though there was more than enough appreciation in her voice, her eyes held even more gratitude.

"We should go," Henry stared up at his moms.

"You okay using your magic again to get us there?" Regina could tell Emma was really asking and had no intention of forcing her, but both of them knew it was the only practical, convenient way to get them all to the apartment. She smiled softly at the blonde.

"Yes. Just give me a minute."

"Okay," Emma moved a few dark strands of hair from her brow and squeezed Regina's hand before standing up. "I'm just going to use the bathroom?" Emma questioned August with her eyes about its location.

He pointed and she left them.

"Did you do what I said?" Henry's eyes glanced up at his mom's, as they grew a little wider in reaction to his question. There was no misunderstanding what he was referring to, but something about her son asking if she had kissed Emma…had kissed his other mom, sent a wave of embarrassment through her.

"Maybe," She replied, not revealing anything, while she tried to keep her face as unreadable as possible. Her eyes flicked up to August, unsure about how comfortable she was with him hearing their conversation, but Henry seemed to read her thoughts.

"It's ok. He knows."

"Does he?" Regina let her eyes linger on the wooden man a little longer, before they shifted to Henry's again, and the boy nodded, obviously not seeing why Regina would have a problem with it.

"So, did it work? Do you think it was like the others?" Henry wondered eagerly, the excitement from the anticipation of her answers bubbling in him and causing her son to bounce a little beside her.

"I didn't say we…kissed," Regina reminded, feeling slightly awkward under her son's scrutinizing gaze.

"I can tell," Henry said smugly and Regina recognized so much of herself in him that it took her aback for a moment. But there was also the innocent smile that appeared and she couldn't deny him the hope and happiness of being right about something that seemed to be important to him.

"Fine, we did."

"And?"

"And…" Regina hesitated, turning her eyes to August, almost begging him for a help they both knew he wasn't in a place to give. The look on his face told her he understood, though. It hadn't been the magical, true love's kiss that Henry wanted to hear her confess to, and she couldn't find the words to crush the hope in his eyes.

Not that the kiss hadn't been special, because it sure wasn't boring and ordinary, but it wasn't what Henry had been hoping for either. Whether it was because her fears clouded her judgment or deep down she desperately hoped it was true love and was swayed by that, a simple kiss couldn't be enough to give her the answer, no matter how right it felt to Regina. All she wanted was for it to be as easy as Henry thought it was to define what was between Emma and her, but just as things weren't always black and white, kisses weren't always labeled as true love right away.

"_And_ it's none of your business," Emma interjected in a half-teasing voice, as she left the bathroom, having heard the quiet conversation thanks to the small space they were in. She knew she had had to say the words Regina would have no problem saying to anyone, except the son she was afraid would reject her at any moment. "But if you really want details, your mom's a good kisser."

"Eww. Emm-maa!" Henry's hands rose to his ears to keep out any other further information he really didn't want to hear. "No, I don't need to know_ those_ things."

"It's all or nothing, kid," She raised her hands in a shrug, but sent him a wink to let him know she wasn't too serious, and just wanted to make him realize he was walking a fine line between something that was personal to his moms and something he should be included in.

"I was just trying to help," A frown fell over his face, making him appear even more sad and defeated than his words let on.

"I know," Regina hugged him to her, showing how much she hadn't intended for him to get his feelings hurt by either of his moms.

"Henry, look-" Emma started to say, but Regina held up a hand to silence her.

"Do you really want the truth?" His brunette mother inquired gently, her cheek resting on his head.

Henry's arm shrugged underneath hers. "Yeah."

Emma wondered how smart it was of Regina to indulge him, especially when she was overriding the fact that he had technically crossed a line with his curiosity, but she also didn't doubt Regina's experienced parenting. An eyebrow was raised at Henry's adoptive mother, and her lips rose into a small, but assuring smile. Taking a seat next to August, Emma nodded, and sank back against the plush wall to wait for Regina to begin her explanation to their son.

"In the other land, magic was almost everywhere, and when true love's kiss was there, you'd _feel _it," Regina began, her tone enchanting and captivating, one that was similar to what a storyteller would use.

"You mean there was like a literal spark?" Emma interrupted; staring at the glow of happiness in Regina's eyes, as she talked about the pure magic, and the blonde had no doubt that she was speaking of her own experience.

"In a way, yes. But, of course, you don't see it; only feel it," She took the time to answer the younger woman, finding Emma's own child-like interest endearing. For a moment, it had reminded Regina of when she had explained the idea of true love to Snow. Emma's eyes held that same intrigue and confusion, as well as the light that arrived with the hope of someday experiencing it too.

"Sort of like static electricity, then," Henry mused, trying his best to relate.

"I'd say that's a good comparison," Regina moved her head, so she could meet his eyes. "But there's so little magic here and many things cloud people from feeling that magic in this land. It can be hard to tell at first, especially, between people like Emma and me."

"Why?"

Emma's intuition told her that this was the part where she stepped in, and she leaned forward to address Henry. "We've been through a lot, kid," She rested her hand over his knee. "It's not easy for us to forget the way we were hurt by people we trusted. Letting ourselves feel even a little something for someone else-that takes a lot."

"I kind of get it," The way Henry's forehead crinkled in deep concentration allowed them to see the wheels turning in Henry's head. "But you both love me, even though there were times you could have lost me. Plus, I know I've hurt you guys too."

"That's true," Regina replied, seeing Emma falter for an adequate response. "And we do love you. So much. That's why risking getting hurt is always worth it for us when it comes to you, and we love you enough to forgive you. And we—_I _hope you can find that same love and forgiveness too. But even though that's also a part of when two adults love each other, it can be more complicated."

"I think what your mom is getting at is it's different between a parent and child. You have two moms who have loved you unconditionally from the moment you came into our lives. You're lucky. And that love is not easy to explain, but it's natural for us," Emma attempted to clarify, using what she had only recently accepted and learned herself. There was an encouraging look that Regina offered her, knowing how difficult it was to explain something so abstract, and even harder when Emma had only really come to terms with her feelings for Henry around the time of the curse breaking.

"Weren't you scared, though? When I showed up in Boston, or when you decided you weren't leaving Storybrooke?"

"Of course," Emma sighed. "It's still different. I was afraid I'd mess up, be a bad influence, or one day you wouldn't look at me like your own personal superhero anymore. And sure that would hurt—but it's not just that," She paused, taking a second to process what she had just revealed to her son and letting it sink in for him too. Never in a million years had Emma thought she'd ever allow herself to be that transparent to the kid she felt a responsibility to live up to the expectations of. "Like I said, we've loved you unconditionally from the start, but a relationship takes time. Things like trust, commitment, compromise, they have to be proven and earned."

"Well said," Regina smiled and Emma returned one that was even wider, both of them aware of the significance of such a compliment. "Sweetheart, in a relationship, things like trust and commitment have to be built first. They aren't there from the start. And that's really what's different. All of that has to be established, before you can even get to falling in love."

"So, you might be each other's true loves, but you still can't tell because there's no magic to help and adults always have to make things complicated. Gotcha," Normally, that conclusion would have been filled with sarcasm, but his words were only thoughtful and understanding. It was more the simplicity of the way he broke down what seemed so complex, that caused what he had said to seem in need of a more satirical, cynical edge.

"Pretty much," Emma pursed her lips, finding his summarizing accurate. A part of her was envious that he could make his moms' long explanations so concise. "It doesn't mean I don't care about your mom or wish there was a quick way to get to that point, but it just takes time."

"What if you don't fall in love or aren't true loves?"

Now, it was Regina, who watched Emma as intently as the other woman had, when the brunette had begun answering Henry's questions. It gave Emma the feeling that Regina had thought about what would happen if something were to change between them again or this didn't lead to them ending up together. She guessed Regina hadn't come up with a resolution to that possible conflict.

"You want us to think like that?" Emma wondered in disbelief, at her normally optimistic son.

"It seems like you kinda already are."

"They're being cautious," August finally spoke, causing them all to turn to him. "Which is respectable. But Henry, if it doesn't work out, maybe it'll mean their happiness will be with someone else."

"Yeah," Emma tried to sound positive and convincing.

"Mom?" Henry's eyes shifted to Regina, wanting to hear if that was the truth, trusting the person he had known the longest.

There was a long moment before she replied. "I'm not really the one you should be asking about happiness…"

"But are you happy now when Emma's around?"

The question wasn't intended to be harmful, and she could tell Henry was continuing to hold onto even the smallest thread of hope that his moms would find happiness with each other. Yet, it brought dark thoughts into Regina's mind. "It's not easy to be happy at all after being framed for murder by-"

Emma saw Regina's eyes become glassy, but the tears weren't enough to spill. This wasn't the way the conversation should have turned or was meant to go, so she found herself standing up and ending it. "We should really get going to my parents."

Regina nodded and Henry didn't protest, understanding Emma had just closed the discussion. August and Henry copied the blonde's actions and stood up, the guys making their way to the door, silently assuming it would be easier to link their hands together in the more open space outside.

"I'm sorry," Henry frowned when he got halfway out the door. "I didn't mean to push."

"I know and I'm not mad," His adoptive mother's lips curved upward a tiny bit to comfort and help him to believe her.

He breathed a short exhale and gave a thin smile in reply. "It's just the more I think about it, the more right it seems. And we'd be a family."

As he turned to make the rest of his way out the door, Regina's voice stopped him. "Henry, no matter what, Emma and I will always be your family…Snow and David too."

"How much did it pain you to say that?" Emma wondered under her breath, surprised that Regina had actually said the last bit. The other woman only sent her a glare in warning.

"Yeah, you will be," Henry agreed from his place by the door. "Still, living together as a real family would be even better."

They watched him leave; seeming far away in the thoughts he had gotten caught up in.

A hand reached out toward Regina and Emma gave her a crooked smile, convincing her to take it. "Just so you know, I'm happier. You've frustrated me and have driven me crazy during the last eighteen-or-so hours, but it's fine," Emma pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I want to be here, even with not-easy-to-be-happy-right-now Regina."

"Emma-" The sound of her name was caught between an apology and an objection.

"Do I at least…?" But the blonde couldn't get the rest of the question out. Emma felt too exposed, wondering something that would make her seem not only desperate, but vulnerable to hurt: voicing her insecurities.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to catch my breath right now without you," Regina whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. There were times Emma's thoughts were so loud it didn't take much to hear them or see them through her eyes, which the brunette was thankful for, as she provided the assurance the blonde wouldn't ask for. "Realistically, I need that right now, more than I need happiness."

"Yeah, me too," Emma tugged Regina by the hand pulling her further into her side. "And I am going to try to get my parents to be nice to you too."

"I think that would be a losing battle on your end and I don't want you to-"

"I'm on your side in this, so stop talking, Your Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes with a quiet huff, but the gratitude in them betrayed her, before they walked out of the trailer together and joined hands with Henry and August. Brown eyes closed as Regina took a deep breath, and soon, the purple smoke rose up around them.

All four sets of eyes widened on the person standing near them, after they had arrived a little unsteadily outside the apartment door. Henry was the first to grin brightly, when he realized who he had stumbled into when trying not to fall over. There was barely anytime for any of them to fully register what was going on, before the door opened revealing a Mary Margaret and David, who put the other five peoples' stunned reactions to shame. Emma was the first to approach her parents, their jaws deciding to close ever-so-slightly at their daughter's familiar face.

"I-I think we need to talk," She stuttered, imploring her parents to allow the random group of people into the loft, so they could fill the accepted leaders of the townspeople in on what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally finished this update. Hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who continues to read, follow/favorite, and review! Sorry this took so long. I needed a little space from these characters because of everything, but I love them too much not to keep writing. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 11: Enough**

Even with Emma's suggestion for the group to move inside the loft so they could talk, Mary Margaret and David still didn't move right away. Instead, their faces remained frozen in stunned expressions mixed with confusion. They just continued to stare at the people in front of them, one of whom was a wooden man and the other, a man they had all believed to be dead, murdered by the dark-haired woman who now stood together with the group, looking far less villainous, and more vulnerable and completely drained. Seeing Emma and Henry accompanying the random mix of people looked like it only added to their shock.

"We really should go inside," Regina stepped up beside Emma, trying to help the other woman get through to her parents and she, too, silently implored the couple to allow them inside.

"Yes," Mary Margaret finally shook her head, coming out of her paralyzed state. She nudged David, so she could push the door open more and everyone could enter the loft.

The man snapped out of his own shock at the contact his wife made with him and caught his daughter's eyes. "What is going on here?"

After a wave from Emma signaling for everyone to head inside, Henry led Archie and August through the doorway, shuffling past Emma and David, who stayed beside the open door. "I—Well, I can't speak for Archie," She admitted in a whisper with a slight shake to her voice, still surprised and on edge by the appearance of a man she'd seen lying stiffly on the floor of his office a week ago, cold and lifeless. "But the rest of us have proof Regina didn't kill him."

"Archie standing over there is proof enough," David muttered, closing the door once everyone was inside and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, except for Archie who had bent over to pet an excited Pong, after the dog had bounded toward his owner the second Archie had taken a few steps inside.

"Maybe, but the thing is, Regina was framed and we know who framed her. I'm just as shocked as you to see Archie alive."

David regarded his daughter for a moment, trying to decide how to take control of the situation. Emma picked up on her father's uncertainty and laid a hand on his arm. "I've got this. I need you to save whatever leadership skills you have for when we really need them later."

His blue eyes appeared grateful, but also concerned, while his brows became knit with confusion at what his daughter was implying.

"I hate to say it, but this is going to be the easy part."

The blonde released him and moved toward the group standing uneasily in the messy circle they had formed. Mary Margaret's eyes flicked from her daughter to her husband and back again, trying to get an idea of what was going on.

"We should all sit down," Emma directed the words at her mother, but gestured for August, Henry and Archie to grab chairs from around the table, and bring them over to the couch, where she was already leading Regina by the hand. She continued to stand, but told Regina to sit, noticing how much more exhausted the woman was becoming, now that everything was truly sinking in.

"Emma, what is going on?" Mary Margaret asked in a more demanding voice than her daughter had ever heard from her, as she came to stand beside her.

"Take a seat," The blonde pointed toward the opposite end of the sofa.

The short-haired brunette did as she was told, but not without a little reluctance. David walked up beside her and perched himself on the arm of the couch, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. It made Emma feel like he was subconsciously protecting her from the former Evil Queen sitting less than three feet away.

"Okay," The word hung on a heavy breath that Emma released in order to get her thoughts in some kind of order. Her eyes left her parents to sweep over Henry and the two men that were facing her with their chairs, which were lined up with the couch. Then, her eyes settled on the tired, but supportive brown ones directly in front of her and Regina gave her a nod to start speaking.

"Okay," Emma repeated more firmly this time. "Obviously, Archie is alive. Something I still can't explain, but I'm more than happy to see," She gave the red-haired man a small smile. "That said, Regina, Henry, August and I were on our way here to prove that she didn't murder him," Her green eyes fell on her parents with a determined, yet slightly mocking look that could easily have been read as: _we should have trusted my instincts_. "Even though that proof doesn't seem to matter now, it's still proof of something else that we need to discuss."

"Which is?" David prompted, but Mary Margaret interrupted Emma's answer.

"Wait. Emma," She caught her daughter's eyes to stop her, before she turned her head toward Regina, who was sitting to her right. "So, you really didn't—I mean Archie's here and that means there's no way you killed him."

There was disbelief in Mary Margaret's voice, but also something that sounded very relieved and apologetic.

"No. As I tried to tell you that day, I never went to Dr. Hopper's office and I definitely did not kill him," Regina's tone was robotic and colder than Emma liked, but she had no reason not to understand why the woman used it. To be fair, her parents did owe the woman an apology for their accusations, even if Emma had already spoken her own.

"But Pongo…" Mary Margaret's gaze fell on the dog resting between Regina and Archie's feet.

"My magic didn't lie," Emma replied to her mother's unspoken question. "He saw Regina kill Archie, but it wasn't actually Regina. Obviously, if it was her, he wouldn't be lying so close to her right now."

"That's a good point," David commented.

"Henry's the one who realized that," Emma smiled with pride and appreciation at her son. "That's why we needed to borrow Pongo earlier, to see how he would act around Regina. I couldn't believe it, but as soon as he saw her, he was all over her like she was one of his best friends."

There was a small blush on Regina's cheeks as she glanced down at the dog. "I think we've learned to tolerate each other, after I paid so many visits to Dr. Hopper's recently, right Pongo?"

An affirming sound came out of the dog that pretty much confirmed Regina's words; like he had understood what she'd said. His tongue appeared, sliding over his jaw contentedly, before his mouth closed again and he made himself more comfortable against the hard floor.

Regina gave the smallest chuckle in approval of his agreement with her and reached down to pet his head, seeming to forget everyone that was watching her. It wasn't until she sat back up against the sofa that the realization hit her and she caught six pairs of eyes on her. "He was about to acquit me of murder. I'm grateful to him," Regina defended, her eyes narrowed and daring anyone to make any further comments.

"Right," Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, but the knowing look in her eyes and the smug smile that accompanied it, were enough to spark a murderous glare in Regina. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Too many witnesses here for you to shut me up for good."

A scoff came from the brunette at the title Emma mocked her with, and also, the very idea that Regina would be seriously thinking about killing the woman she'd kissed about an hour ago. "Really dear, why would I want to shut you up for good? Everything was so boring and dismal before you showed up with your unconventional and obnoxious ways," There was a sourness to the words, but Emma saw the teasing in the brown eyes and how something much more fiery appeared with it.

For a moment, it was just the two of them caught up in their usual banter with each other, no dangerous circumstances at the forefront of their minds or unwanted responsibilities to deal with. Emma wanted to kiss the smirk off of Regina's lips so badly, and she probably would have if August and Henry hadn't cleared their throats at the same time.

"Off track and obvious," Henry said under his breath, so only Emma could hear. The happy look he gave her had Emma believing that, at least for now, their son wasn't as down about not knowing if his moms would always be like this. With a subtle shake of his head, he turned to his grandparents. "Pongo likes Mom. He did growl at her pocket, though."

Mary Margaret and David silently questioned their grandson. "Yeah, she had something in her pocket that he didn't like. It gave us the clue to who set my mom up."

"And who really was responsible?" Mary Margaret wondered, turning her gaze to Regina and Emma, as if knowing the boy wouldn't answer.

On cue, Henry sank back into his chair, and his moms could also tell he couldn't say it. No matter how brave he wanted to be, he was still a kid and he was scared. Regina had told him how evil and heartless Cora was, and he could sense from his mom how dangerous she even felt her to be.

Emma and Regina looked to each other trying to figure out who should say it, let alone, how the news should be delivered. With a small nod and a glance down at the hands sitting in her lap, Regina agreed to be the one to start.

"It seems my mother has managed to make her way to Storybrooke," Regina revealed, attempting to swallow the knot in her throat, but it continued to sit there, forcing her into silence.

Emma recognized the emotions she'd seen so often since last night clouding Regina's eyes, and on instinct, her feet started moving. Soon, she was sitting on the arm of the couch beside Regina, in much the same position David was in across from her. Instead of draping an arm over the other woman, however, Emma just took her hand.

"Cora's here?" Mary Margaret seemed to fight something in the back of her own throat to ask the question. If she found Emma's comforting Regina a little too familiar for the former enemies, she didn't let on.

Emma only nodded in response, pressing Regina's hand lightly.

Tears were noticeably forming in Mary Margaret's eyes, but they only seemed to sting her, as she swallowed thickly. "How-"

"Do we know this?" Emma finished, stepping in to complete the question that her mother had begun asking Regina. "The thing Pongo barked at in Regina's pocket? It was one of Cora's earrings. It fell off last night when she apparently broke into Regina's bedroom. That's why Henry and I stayed there last night."

"You stayed in the house Cora could have easily come back to?" A fierce look of disapproval rose in Mary Margaret's eyes; one that her daughter could tell was mostly born out of maternal instinct and fear.

"Yes," Emma told her mother with a firmness that warned Mary Margaret not to argue, but let her know that she was going to explain. "I thought it would be safer there. If anyone can protect Henry from Cora, it's Regina."

The blonde felt the hand she still held in her own loosen its grip and she could tell Regina wanted to disagree, but she swept her thumb over the back of Regina's hand to stop her from countering her opinion. "Regina can protect him in ways the rest of us can't. Plus, Cora knew we were with Regina. It would have been too expected and predictable for her to come back a couple of hours later."

"You have your own magic," David argued, making it far from difficult to hear his unhappiness of someone in their family once again trusting their longtime enemy.

Trying to control any anger she felt stirring within her at his tone, Emma made sure not to raise her voice too much. "I have no clue what the hell I'm doing when I use it, you guys know that! It's just happened to work when I've needed to use it."

"So, you stayed with Regina last night, fine," Mary Margaret interjected loudly, temporarily ending the disagreement between father and daughter. "But Cora, she turned herself into Regina? Ruby said she saw Regina go into Archie's, but it was really Cora?"

"That's why we brought August along," Emma replied more calmly and nodded towards the wooden man sitting beside her son. "He's our new eyewitness. And since he can talk, we should be more willing to trust what he says he saw. I could always get the dream catcher, though. If it's too much to believe him."

"August, your father has been looking everywhere for you," Mary Margaret's forehead wrinkled and she looked to him sadly, not reacting to Emma's sarcasm.

"Yeah, believe me, I know. I think I just needed someone to help me face things," August gave Emma an appreciative smile, before turning to look at Mary Margaret. "I saw Cora change from Regina back to herself the night Archie was supposedly murdered. I didn't realize Archie was thought to be dead, until a few days ago and I got in touch with Emma and Regina as soon as I could."

"You saw Cora?" Emma was surprised to see that her mother's face was capable of paling more than it already had.

"I had no idea who she was," August rushed to say, obviously picking up on some accusation in her question.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and nodded. "No, no you wouldn't know her, would you? You weren't even a…"

She suddenly fell silent and Emma could tell that her mother didn't know what to say. Emma guessed that August hadn't even been…carved…when Cora was still a part of Snow and Regina's life. It was so weird to think of parts of their past lives that way, especially when it was something even Mary Margaret was uncomfortable putting into words.

"So, is that enough?" Emma forced them all to stop thinking of any absurdities about August or bad feelings about when Cora lived in the same castle as her mother and Regina. "Are Cora's earring, Pongo sitting near Regina, and August's eyewitness account enough to prove to you Regina hasn't murdered anyone, since the curse broke?" Emma turned to her parents. "And yeah, I know Archie's sitting there with everything we need to know, but please, tell me you would have believed me if we'd come to you with just that evidence."

"Emma-" David began, but his wife put a hand on his knee to stop him.

"Regina, I'm sorry," The woman whose life Regina had saved so long ago said with sincerity. "You can't blame me for not believing right away and trusting Emma's instincts as much as I wanted to, especially after I saw what Pongo saw through Emma's magic, but I truly am sorry."

Emma saw the desire to be cruel flicker through Regina's eyes, but it was blinked away. "You and David both have reason not to trust me and rightly so. I have a difficult time finding it within me to trust you as well. I had just hoped that David would remember what happened while you and Emma were back in our land."

David met Regina's regretful stare, which Emma could tell made him uncomfortable and he shifted beside Mary Margaret. The two then held a look of understanding that David was the first to show, and Emma and Mary Margaret looked to each other, wondering what was behind it.

"I haven't forgotten and I'm sorry, Regina. It's just—hating you and fearing you is a hard habit to break. Trust takes time," He said it first to Regina and then allowed his eyes to fall on Emma. "We trust you, Emma. You've given us no reason not to, and I know we would have believed you."

Mary Margaret glanced up at her husband and then nodded at Regina and Emma. "Yes, that evidence is enough for us. I'm not sure if it would have been enough for the council or in a court, but we would have fought for you, Regina."

"Would you have?" Regina asked with more skepticism and vehemence than the couple on the other end of the couch liked, judging by the way David flinched slightly and Mary Margaret's frown.

"Emma said she saw how much you wanted to change and we were told you were trying to be better. That's all I ever wanted for you and I would have defended you with proof like this," There was not even a hint of a lie in Mary Margaret's voice, or the way she kept her eyes focused on Regina's. "You're guilty of so much, but I'd never want you to be punished for something you didn't do. We would have found more proof is we really needed to."

"But Archie's alive so it's okay now," Henry commented from his chair, apparently not enjoying the thin line the adults were treading on, before someone would slip and cause the others to become defensive and aggressive.

With Henry's words, they all looked to the man sitting quietly in the chair beside Emma and Regina, almost having forgotten his presence in the room.

"Archie, what actually happened and where the hell have you been?" Emma found herself finally asking for the entire group.

"You don't know how much I wish I could say it wasn't Cora…" Archie's eyes that had locked on Emma's, left hers to offer Regina a sympathetic look.

"Not as much as I wish it," Regina's tone was cold, but held enough remorse to let them know it wasn't being directed at Archie. "But thank you."

The man nodded at her. "I'm sorry, Regina. She came to my office that night appearing to be you and she started choking me. I thought she was going to kill me, but then she had me surrounded by smoke and I ended up opening my eyes to find that I was tied up and gagged. I was sitting on a hard floor and could feel it tilting. Then, I smelled salt and I knew I was on a boat. She appeared with a man, who I found out was Captain Hook.

"Wait, Hook's here too?" Emma interrupted and scoffed at what she should have assumed from the beginning. "Of course, he is!"

"Captain Hook, like in Peter Pan?" Henry wondered and his face became contorted in a look that told his birth mother he was trying to decide whether to be confused about why the captain wasn't in Storybrooke in the first place or excited that he could now encounter the infamous pirate.

"Kind of," Emma looked over Regina's head to find Mary Margaret's eyes.

"They must have found a portal his ship could get through," Mary Margaret offered.

"So, my mother and Hook are working together?" Regina asked herself more than the other two women.

"I'm not sure," Archie replied, whether the question had been rhetorical or not. "She asked me about you. There wasn't much I could tell her about, except for Henry, and I tried not to say too much. She had a lot of questions about this world. Hook just seemed to care about finding Mr. Gold and settling something with him."

"He wants to get his revenge against him," Regina said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Mary Margaret turned to face the woman who probably knew more about Cora and Hook than the entire room combined.

"Before…" Regina paused, suddenly feeling like she was talking about another lifetime that was hardly real, and people who she had tried hard to forget. They hadn't been a part of her life for almost thirty years, and now, she was being forced to recall some of the most painful days from her life back in the other world. "Before I cast the curse, I sent him to kill my mother in Wonderland. I told him that in exchange I'd bring him to this world and he would be able to get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin."

"I guess he wasn't successful," Emma mumbled, unable to hide the small amusement at the thought of Hook encountering a merciless Cora for the first time.

"No, he was. I never wanted Cora following me to this world, and I knew if she were alive she'd find a way. He must have lied to me. My mother's body was brought to me cold and lifeless. It must have been a spell. Then, she must have done something so they would survive the curse."

Emma's mouth fell open a little in disbelief. "That's a long time to wait to get revenge on someone."

"Sometimes if you're patient, the perfect opportunity for revenge just presents itself," Regina said somewhat absently.

There was a moment where Emma fought the sick feeling in her stomach, while her eyes left the view of Regina for the floor. She wasn't sure if it was caused by the thought of the cold reality of Regina's ruthless need for revenge or the way something inside of her ached for the woman who she had found so capable of and desperate for love, having reached such a horrific point of no return that she would have done anything to make herself feel better.

"I'm not letting this conversation go there," Emma finally spoke up and she shifted closer to Regina over the arm of the chair, so there was no space between them. "Archie, how did you escape?"

"Belle. She was on the ship. She found me and freed me."

"Did she get away?" Henry questioned becoming more worried.

"I'm sure she did," The man answered confidently.

"And you don't know anything about what Cora's planning or why she's here?" Emma interrogated as gently as she could.

Archie shook his head. "I'm sorry. There wasn't much I was able to overhear."

Emma's lips parted to say something else, but Mary Margaret spoke first. "We're all just glad you're okay."

"Me too," Archie smiled. "Thanks for looking after Pongo."

"But what do we do?" Henry asked hesitantly, and Emma picked up on the uneasiness in Regina's eyes at their son's question.

"Sorry, Henry," Emma sighed, not liking how she was going to have to be stern with him. "But no matter what kind of plan we come up with, you'll be far away from Cora and protected."

"I want to help," Henry argued, but his voice was small, as he stared at the silent exchange between his moms.

Emma looked to him and rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. "You always want to help."

Henry shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Runs in the family. My mom's a politician, my other mom's a sheriff, and my grandparents are…well, them."

"We might need your help coming up with a plan, but if anything we come up with is going to work, none of us can be worrying about you the whole time," Emma tried to explain, hoping Henry would understand he'd be more of a distraction than helpful.

"Fine. I get it."

"Thank you," Emma smiled in appreciation.

"So, any ideas for the plan?" Henry moved his eyes to each adult, apparently thinking someone must have had even the smallest idea about where to start, but Emma saw his enthusiasm fade more and more, after no one was quick to answer.

"It would be so much easier if we knew what Cora was after," David commented in something close to a grumble.

"Me. I'm the reason she's here," Regina said lowly, sounding like she was confessing to a sin, instead of giving them the lead they were looking for.

"Regina…" Emma breathed, unsure about how to ease the truth that she didn't want the other woman to have to deal with; the truth she was trying to avoid herself.

Regina looked from Emma to Mary Margaret, who nodded knowingly.

"I'm just as strong as she is, if not stronger," Regina began to explain. "Whether she wants to manipulate me or destroy me, I'm the one she needs to deal with first."

"Either could have been accomplished by framing you for Archie's murder," Mary Margaret concluded.

"Yes, although I don't think she counted on Henry being so smart or believing so strongly in me. And I doubt she considered Emma helping me."

"Hey, I told her we shared a kid. If she didn't pick up on what that implies, that's her problem."

Everyone turned to Emma either squinting in surprise and confusion at what it sounded like she was saying, or with wide eyes at having pretty much told the room about her feelings for Regina.

"Henry is our son. I'm not going to just turn my back on his other mom without a good reason, no matter how bad or good we get along." Emma clarified, defending herself.

"You told her about Henry?" Regina finally asked seeming horrified and still caught up on that part of what Emma had revealed to everyone. The blonde slowly nodded at her, aware Regina believed she had done something wrong, but confused about what her mistake was exactly. "That's admirable…what you just said is admirable, but how could you tell her you and I share a son? Any other time, you'd be yelling how he's yours and not mine, but you're with my mother for a few minutes, and suddenly, he's ours?"

"I had no clue she was your mother when I was talking to her!"

"What else did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Emma let go of Regina's hand to run her hand roughly through her blonde hair in frustration. "I only said Henry was our son, we share him, and it's complicated."

"Well, that's accurate," Regina snorted in amusement.

"She only told her that much before I stopped her," Mary Margaret tried to help her daughter's case.

"Too bad you didn't stop her before she said _anything_," Regina rolled her eyes at the woman across the couch, unhappy with her obvious incompetence.

"It's not her fault!" Emma finally stood up, putting space between them. Maybe talking to Cora had been dumb of her, but seeing how easily Regina blamed her mother for something that really had been beyond her control at the time, aggravated, and even, hurt Emma.

"No, I know it's not. You told my mother far more than you should have," Regina snapped and stood up to become more level with Emma, not liking how she was towering over her.

"Again, I didn't know she was your mother! And even if I hadn't said anything to her then, she still heard us talking in your house last night. You can't just pin this on me, Regina!"

"I didn't directly give her all of the information she needed to know to harm my son! And you may have added the word complicated to make our relationship sound confusing and less than ideal, but it still implies we're connected in a way that makes you matter to me. All she needs to do is find out in what way, so she can play her cards appropriately!"

The vile tone Regina used hit Emma hard and she wanted to fight back with just as much poison, but the fear that still hovered in the brown eyes since Emma had first brought up telling Cora about Henry, had her catching onto what was happening. She could tell that for one reason or another, Regina was trying to push her away; forcefully shut her out. That wouldn't happen, but Emma also needed Regina to see how ridiculous she was being.

"Like last night wouldn't have given her the same clues, if not more! You said so yourself this morning."

"And it's true. But I had no idea you spoke with her about the three of us! Now, she'll surely use you to get to me. She'll know exactly what to do, even if it means hurting you or Henry. And when she does, I won't forget to blame you for losing who I love this time!"

"Stop fighting! Please. Who cares how she found out what, just stop her!" Henry shot up, the anger in his eyes covered by sad tears. "Work together and stop her," He said more quietly. "I thought you two-" He shook his head erasing what he was going to say. "Nevermind."

"Sorry, Henry. We didn't mean-" But Emma's words were cut off by Regina.

"You…you didn't mean. I do not need you apologizing on my behalf," Regina stepped away from everyone, putting even more space between herself and Emma.

"We all just need to take a deep breath," David tried to sound calm, but it was easy to hear the aggravation, that had probably been caused more by Regina, in his words.

"Why? So we can continue plotting out a way to destroy my mother, just so you're precious friends and family are saved?" Regina spat. "Defeating her may mean I can keep my son safe, but that won't change the fact that we'll inevitably be talking about killing my mother."

"Regina," Mary Margaret tried with a gentle voice, but the other woman was already closing the door to the apartment behind her, no doubt displeased with her own slip of vulnerability.

"I'll be right back," Emma said to Henry, not caring if anyone else heard her.

She followed Regina out into the hall. The other woman was squatting, her back against the wall a few feet away from the door. Emma closed the door the rest of the way and went over to her.

"Regina," She said tentatively when the other woman didn't acknowledge her presence in any way.

"If you've come to apologize for everyone or offer sympathy from all of you, you can save it."

Emma shook her head telling Regina she knew better than to give her that and it was never her intention. "I came to sit with you," She exhaled and took a seat beside the woman who remained in her tense position. "It's a lot—I know."

"You can't really know," Regina slid down against the wall, so she was sitting as well.

Emma turned her head toward her and their eyes met. "I haven't forgotten we're dealing with your mother…yes, we. I haven't forgotten anything we've talked about either. You get to feel scared, angry, hurt, overwhelmed. Just—please, don't push me away."

"I'm not-"

"We just fought over something stupid. Maybe you have a right to be a little mad at me, but there was no reason for that."

"It wasn't…"

"It was. Stupid," Emma said leaving no room for argument, and watching Regina's eyes transform from the small glare they gave her to a gentler look of concession. "Henry's right. We should be working together."

Both of them fell silent, thinking over what had just been said and letting it sink in.

"Would you be out here now if he hadn't stopped us?" Regina suddenly wondered, expecting to catch Emma off-guard, but finding her unsurprised by the question.

"You're asking whether the pushing me away felt like it was working?" Emma glanced at her crookedly, seeing the answer without needing to hear it. She laid her hand over Regina's arm. "I'd still be out here."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I don't know how to do this," Regina sighed angrily and Emma could hear the bitter tears that she guessed she'd see if the brown eyes looked at her. "She took Daniel and forced me into a marriage—I can't hate my own mother. I know she thought it was what was best for me."

Emma gripped her arm in comfort and also to help with the effectiveness of the point she was about to try to make to Regina. "My parents thought sticking me in a wardrobe and sending me alone to another world when I was barely a few minutes old was what was best for me. They couldn't ask me if it was what I wanted, though. You told your mother what you wanted and it wasn't good enough _for her_. I'm trying to be objective, but would you ever do something similar to Henry?"

"No, of course not; not anymore," The denial was accompanied by a look of disgust.

"I know she's your mother, but she's also abusive, and from my experience, pretty psychotic."

Regina tensed beneath Emma's hand a little and the blonde moved her thumb back and forth over Regina's wrist. "Things were different there, Emma. Arranged marriages were common, marrying below your social status wasn't done…"

"Different doesn't make it right," Emma forced their eyes to lock.

"No. Not having freedom to choose was horrible," Regina concurred, her own experience flooding her mind.

"I'm guessing saviors didn't choose evil queens and evil queens didn't give saviors the light of day, either."

"Saviors were meant to vanquish evil queens," It was said lightly, but Emma could sense the bitterness and sadness within the woman sitting next to her.

"See? Not right," Emma forced a smile.

"That makes you sound delusional," Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"No, it doesn't," There was more than a little offense in Emma's objection.

"Anyone from our world would think so."

"People from our world seem to be blind to the fact that saviors aren't perfect and can have troubled pasts," Emma frowned with the truth of her argument, which had Regina clasping the hand that had traveled closer to hers, even as it still sat on her arm.

"You know, Henry said he thinks you might be meant to save me from the Evil Queen, as well."

"Smart kid," Emma gave a short laugh, still amazed at her son's unique way of thinking. "On some level, I think you have to save yourself from her, though. All I can do is give you a reason to."

Regina smiled and tilted her head, as she moved to press her lips to Emma's in a lingering kiss. "I think you have."

"I really am sorry I told Cora about Henry," Emma apologized when they had pulled further away from each other.

"I know you are. As you said, I shouldn't have blamed you for it. All I could think of in there was how that makes him a definite target and I can't lose him."

"We're not going to," Emma assured her and rested her other hand against Regina's cheek.

Brown eyes flitted down to their hands that were still joined together. "I-I can't lose you either."

"I'm right here," Emma used the hand she held Regina's head with to make her look up at her again. They stared at each other intensely and the blonde was almost leaning into Regina again, but the other woman spoke before Emma was able to dip her head.

"For now."

Emma tenderly ran her thumb along Regina's cheekbone as a silent promise. "For as long as you need me," She said seriously. "Look, I meant what I said in there. I really want us to work, but even if we don't, you'll always be my son's mom. I'll always be here, whether you need me to help talk to him or you just need to rant about his new girlfriend or staying out past his curfew."

"And if I need you for something that doesn't concern Henry?" There was no worry or doubt in her voice, but Regina's eyes betrayed her insecurities to Emma and how much she actually needed her.

"Just say the word," Emma let her hand fall away from Regina after a beat.

"What if you end up hating me again?"

"I'll try hard to stop hating you for ten minutes," There was a small smirk on Emma's lips, but her eyes were sincere.

"I'll never be able to push you away?" Regina wondered with a mocking disappointment, but Emma could hear the desperate plea of the underlying hope that wanted to stick around.

"I'm stubborn," Emma grinned.

"Not as stubborn as I am."

"We'll see."

Neither said anything for a few moments. The banter and more serious problems they had addressed through it, leaving them to feel a temporary comfort.

"We should probably go back inside," Emma broke the silence once she began to instinctually feel Mary Margaret and David becoming curious, and Henry becoming impatient on the other side of the wall. "I wonder if they're still waiting for us or coming up with something."

A bit of panic shot through Regina's eyes and Emma knew she had just broken the bubble that had formed around them. "Please, just one more minute."

Emma nodded and let her arm fall behind Regina's shoulders. Instinctively, Regina collapsed into the comfort she was being offered and rested her head on the other woman. Both of them sat there hoping and wanting this to always be enough, but still wondering if it really could be. Whether it was true love or not, could it survive whatever Cora unleashed? Could it even survive any objections from Mary Margaret or David? And what if they became so exhausted from fighting either for or against everyone else that they'd end up not wanting to fight for them?

All of a sudden, the thought of not needing each other anymore became scarier than realizing how much they did need the other.


End file.
